Inazuma Eleven! Disaster Zone!
by Floric1434
Summary: MMTFC WINNER ANNOUNCED! What do you get if the IE Cast are mixed together with the siblings? Add some dares and then you get total DISASTER! XXDD
1. Chapter 1

Gouenji: Are you sure this is the house Endou? (stare's at the 2-storey villa)

Endou: (stares at the villa) Uuuhh Positive? (looks at the paper in his hands)

Kidou: (takes the paper from Endou and reads it) Yup... this is it alright.

Atsuya: What are we waiting for? (grabs a soccer ball from Aki's hands) **Eternal Blizzard!** (bust down the door)

Everyone except Atsuya: ATSUYA!

Atsuya: What? You guys were too slow! (walks in)

Haruna: What if it's a trap? You know the same thing happened to Ichinose, Fuyuka and Hiroto...

Endou: I DON'T CARE! NOBODY KIDNAPS MY FRIENDS! (stomps in)

IE cast: (follows Atsuya and Endou's lead)

Rika: DAAAAAAAAARRRLIIING! Are you here!

Touko: Hiroto! Fuyuka! Where are you!

IE cast: (their heads were covered by buckets and they fainted)

_**Hours later~**_

Sakuma: (wakes up) Where am I?

Kidou: At the villa where Ichinose, Fuyuka and Hiroto were kidnapped...

Sakuma: GAAH! Kidou! You're awake?

Kidou: And some of the other guys too...

Sakuma: (looks around and saw Kazemaru, Gouenji and Fudou awake) Mind telling me why were tied up to chairs in a kitchen?

Kazemaru: What? You think we tied ourselves?

?: Of course they didn't.

Kidou,Sakuma, Fudou and Kazemaru: GAAH! A Ghost!

Gouenji: (glares at the figure)

?: I'm Kimichi. Just call me Kim. I will be one of the hosts for this show.

Kidou: hosts?

Kazemaru: show?

Sakuma: What show?

Flo and Shi crashes through the kitchen window, waking up the others.

Endou: Huh? Hah? Wha? (looks left and right) FLO AND SHI?

Flo: Nice to meet you once again Endou-kun~

Shi: Glad you could be with us!

Aki: Glad to be here? You're the ones who kidnapped us!

Shirou: Where are Ichinose, Fuyuka and Hiroto!

Kim: In the living room, blindfolded.

Aki: Ichinose-kun!

Endou: Fuyuppe!

Midorikawa: Hiroto!

Flo and Shi: (looks at the three and then at the living room)

Flo: By the way! This is my friend Kim! She'll be helping us with the chapters!

Everyone: She?

Kim: What? Just because I look like a boy doesn't mean I am one.

**Silence~**

Shi: We were supposed to have a guest star but she's not here ye-

scary00girl: (lands on the kitchen table)

Everyone: GAAK!

Flo: Sola! (hugs scary00girl) You made it!

Sola: Wouldn't miss it for the world!

Fudou: How did you-

Sola: I hitched a ride on a plane and skydived here!

Kim: Didn't you use a parachute?

Sola: Nope (smiles)

Kidou: (sweatdrops) Can you please let us go?

Flo: Sure (unties everyone including the three people that was kidnapped earlier)

Rika: DARLING!~ (runs and hugs Ichinose)

Flo: (whole body twitch)

Endou: Fuyuppe are you okay?

Shi: (grabs his orange juice gun)

Midorikawa: Hiroto! Did they hurt you?

Kim: (dark aura appears)

Sola: Are you three okay?

Flo: (tries to stand still by holding on the edge of the kitchen table) Y-yeah... kinda

Shi: (knocks head on wall) I am now...

Kim: (dark aura disappears) Your Haruna right? (points to Haruna)

Haruna: Yes?

Kim: I SOOOO FREAKIN HATE YOUR BROTHER! (grabs her Peanut Gun and starts chasing Kidou)

Kidou: GAAAH! What did I do!

Kim: (shoots cashew nuts at Kidou)

Flo: Let's get on with the dares!

Shi: These came from Kim since she is also torturers like us! ^-^

***I dare the boy with the most fangirls to kiss all of the fangirls.**

***I dare the boy with that orange headband on his head to dance the belly dance in front of your coaches.**

***I dare any girly looking boys to wear pink dresses and skip around town like little girls.**

IE boys: What!

Sola: So who's the one with the most fangirls?

IE boys except Kazemaru: (points to Kazemaru)

Kazemaru: WHAT!

Endou: Get on with it! (kicks Kazemaru into a room filled with his fangirls)

Shi: Now kiss everyone!

Kazemaru: Uuuuuhhh... (kisses everyone of them)

Fangirls: (squeals and faints)

Kazemaru: Flo... Shi... you guys better call the ambulance!

Shi: No need to! (drags the fainted fangirls to Aki, Haruna, Natsumi and Fuyuka) We have our own hospital right here!

The girls: What?

Flo: Just treat the damned girls already! :(

The girls: H-haih! (treats fainted girls)

Endou: Who's the boy who's wearing the orange headband?

Everyone: (stares at Endou)

Endou: What?

Sola: Your the boy with the orange headband you baka! (knocks Endou's head)

Endou: What! I have to do the belly dance?

Flo and Shi: Yes!

Kim: COME BACK HERE GOGGLE-FACE! (shoots walnuts to Kidou)

Kidou: (dodges) GAAH! FLO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FRIEND!

Flo: I showed her a picture of you and suddenly she said she hates you.

Kidou: That's all? (runs)

Flo: Yes... Now Shi!

Shi: Already tied the coaches!

Sola: I've already set the camera! XD

Kazemaru: PAYBACK! (shoves Endou in a hula skirt and plays the music)

Coach Kudou: What is the meaning of this!

Shi: Dance already Endou or else I'll call Kim to fire her peanuts at you!

Endou: GAAH! Okay Okay! (dances the belly dance)

Everyone: (drops on floor laughing)

Coach Hibiki: (gets a heart attack and was sent to the hospital)

Coach Hitomiko: (was sent to the mental hospital)

Coach Kudou: (was traumatized for a year)

Shi: I'm going to upload this to youtube! XD (runs to the laptop)

Kim: (comes back holding an unconscious Kidou) :D Yo!

Haruna: Onii-chan!

Kim: Don't worry! He just ate A LOT of peanuts just now!

Aphrodi: I AM SOO NOT GOING INTO ANOTHER DRESS EVER AGAIN!

Other girly looking boys: US TOO!

Kim: Well it looks like more people wants to eat peanuts (load her peanut gun with ground nuts)

Girly looking boys: GAAH! OKAY! (wears the pink dresses)

Kazemaru: Ne Aphrodi-chan! Let's go take a walk at the park!

Flo: CHAN?

Sola: (burst laughing)

Aphrodi: Let's go Kazemaru-chan! (pulls Kazemaru towards the park)

Someoka: (facepalm)

Sakuma: Shirou! Atsuya! Let's play tea time at the park too!

Shirou and Atsuya: Okay!~

Everyone: O.o... (drops on floor laughing)

Endou: Kazemaru! You look so cute wearing that dress! (laughs)

Ichinose: You've got that right! All the others are the same too! (clutching gut laughing)

Burn: (laughing at Gazelle)

Gazelle: Why must I be counted as a girly looking boy as well?

Flo: Cause the first time I saw you I thought you were a girl!

Shi: Me too!

Kim: Me three!

Sola: Me four!

Hiroto: I sometimes mistaken Midorikawa as a girl too

Midorikawa: GET ME OUT OF THIS DRESS!

Kim: No not yet! (opens a door)

Sola: COME ON IN GIRLS!

A swarm of the girly looking boys fangirls came running in.

Touko: A stampede! (runs)

Others except from the girly looking boys: (runs for their lives)

Fidio: What about them?

Shi: Leave them be!

Fangirls: KYAAAAAAAAAA! OUR FAV IE CHARACTERS IN PINK DRESSES! SOOOOOOOO CUTE!

Flo: SOOOOOO DISGUSTING! (vomits)

Shi and Kim: You can say that again! (vomits at different toilets)

Kazemaru Fangirls: (wakes up) what's the ruckus all about? (sees Kazemaru almost getting raped by the insane fangirls) KAZEMARU-KUN! (glomps Kazemaru and drags him away to safety)

Kazemaru: T-thanks... Oh it's you guys

Kazemaru fangirls: (blushes) N-no big deal.

Kazemaru: (smiles and kisses the fangirls again)

fangirls: (blush and squeal and runs away)

Gazelle: HELP!

Shirou and Atsuya: WE'LL CALL THE POLICE IF YOU DON'T LET US GO!

Aphrodi: SAVE US!

Flo: Well Kazemaru I see that you survived

Kazemaru: Yeah! (sigh in relief and changes clothes) KIM! SOLA!

Kim and Sola: Y-yes?

Kazemaru: (grabs a machine gun) GET BACK HERE! IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T OPEN THAT DOOR THIS WOULDN'T HAPPENED! (chases Kim and Sola with his machine gun and shoots)

Kim and Sola: GAH! RUN!(dodges and runs)

Fudou: First it was Kim chasing Kidou and now its Kazemaru chasing Kim and Sola...

Kidou: GET HER KAZEMARU!

Girly looking boys who are still in the sea of fangirls: HEEEEEEEELP! SAVE US! CALL 911 OR SOMETHING! SUPERMAN! SPIDERMAN! BATMAN! ANYONE!

Flo: (sees superman who was about to save the "girls" in distress) OH NO YOU DON'T! SHI!

Shi: ON IT SISTER! (grabs his orange juice gun and shoots orange juice at superman) YOUR ORANGED!

Kim: SHI! PLEASE SHOOT KAZEMARU TOO! (runs past Shi with Sola behind her)

Kazemaru: I'LL BE SHOOTING YOU TOO! (chases Shi, Kim and Sola)

Shi: (runs in the same time shooting orange juice at Superman)

Superman: What the? (fly away)

Fudou: And here I thought Kidou was Superman

Kidou: I may wear a cape but I am NO SUPERMAN! (chases Fudou with his bazooka)

Fudou: AAAAAKKKK! (runs)

Flo: Oh well looks like I'll be the only host for the rest of the chapter. Now! Onwards to the next batch of dares!

Sola: (screaming from far) AND THEY'RE FROM ME! GAAAAH!

**1-I dare fidio to let mark sit in his lap and he must kiss mark's neck and face for 10 minutes******

**2-kidou...Pull up your shirt and lie down. The group now gets to make a small sundae, using ice cream, syrup, or anything else yummy they can find.******

**Make a good sundae- nothing gross.******

**When they are finished, you may choose any member of the group to eat it off of you. They must eat all of it******

**3-For kazemaru..Have someone from the group blindfold you, then the group gets to quietly pick someone to makeout with you for 30 seconds.******

**Afterwards, you must guess who it was. If you guess incorrectly, the dare is repeated but the group must pick someone who hasn't made out with you yet.. until you know who then that person most give you a kis on the lips like a proof******

**4-And for hiroto..Pick the person in the group that you would want to makeout with. Now randomize 1 to 10. If you get 1-4, you get to make out with that person privately for 15 seconds. If you get 5-9, the person you picked gets to choose who you must make out with IN FRONT OF THE GROUP for 15 seconds. If you get 10, you must make out with the person you chose AND a person of their choice, for 30 seconds in front of the group.******

**5-I dare burn to Pucker up! he must kiss anyone in the group that wishes to kiss him. Closed mouth only******

**6-I dare tachimokai to go to tsunami. And he must plant a 5 second smooch right on their butt cheek. If the person he must kiss is willing to bare a spot for kissing, he must kiss there.******

**7-I dare goenji to sit with fubuki and lick from the tip of his index finger to the top of his shoulder. If goenji lose tongue contact, start over.**

Flo: FIDIO! You and Mark are needed!

Mark: Do what? (reads the dare) WTF? NO WAY I AM GOING TO LET HIM KISS MY NECK AND FACE!

Fidio: THESE LIPS SHALL NEVER KISS ANYONE! (covers his mouth)

Flo: KOGURE!

Kogure: Ushishishishi! Here cha go Flo-senpai! (gives Flo chains and a metal chair)

Everyone except Kogure and Flo: SENPAI?

Flo: Hijikata!

Hijikata: (grabs Mark and Fidio and puts Mark on the metal chair and Fidio on Mark's lap)

Flo: (runs around Fidio and Mark while holding the chain, tying them up) Now do it Fidio!

Fidio: (struggles) NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!

Sola: (comes running back holding an unconscious Kazemaru, Shi, Kim, Kidou and Fudou) YOU BETTER DO IT ITALIAN BOY!

Fidio: (shivers and kisses Mark's neck and face)

Mark: (moans)

Flo: He's liking it... (records it on her phone)

Sola: Next dare! Somebody wake up Kidou!

Flo: Don't! It's better if he's sleeping! (pulls Kidou's shirt up and blushes) GAAH! (run away)

Sola: (gets all the yummy treats from the kitchen) Haruna! You first!

Haruna: Why me?

Natsumi: Because you're his sister.

Haruna: Fine! (put's ice-cream on Kidou's body)

Sola: (put's all sort of berries on the ice-cream)

Aki: (put's chocolate syrup)

Ichinose: (put's Strawberry syrup)

Someoka: (sprinkles on top)

Sola: Gummy bears! (sprinkles gummy bears)

Endou: (sprays whipped cream)

Sakuma: Kidou looks yummy...

Everyone except Sakuma: (stares at Sakuma)

Sakuma: What? Oh no... oh no no no no!

Sola: Oh yes yes yes yes! (tackles Sakuma and shoves his face in the ice-cream covered Kidou)

Fudou: (wakes up and looks around) Hey Sola... Fidio and Mark are starting to have a make out session even though they're tied and it's already 1 hour since they started the dare.

Sola: Do me a favour Fudou... (throws a video camera to Fudou) Record it!

Fudou: Uuuuhh Ok? (goes to Mark and Fidio and records what they're doing)

Flo: Hey guys! I'm back! Oh... So Sakuma has to eat it?

Fuyuka: Yup!

Flo: So the next dare is... (takes a handkerchief and blindfolds Kazemaru)

Kazemaru: (slowly wakes up) GAAH! I'M BLIND! (walks around and accidently bump into Endou, kissing him)

Sola: Looks like he already kissed someone. Now Kazemaru! Guess who it was!

Kazemaru: Uuuuh... Midorikawa?

Flo: Nope! Midori-kun is still in the sea of fangirls! (push Kazemaru to Genda)

Genda: !

Sola: Zip it!

Genda: (nods)

Someoka: So who was it now?

Kazemaru: Uuuuh Megane?

Flo: Wrong again!

**And this continues until everyone was kissed except the boys who are still in the sea of fangirls.**

Flo: KAZEMARU! YOU'RE THE WORST GUESSER I EVER KNOWN!

Sola: You've got that right!

Kim: (wakes up) SOLA! WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH THE MALLET TOO?

Sola: Oh dear... (runs)

Kim: GET BACK HERE! (chases Sola but accidently bumped into Kazemaru falls on him, kissing)

Kazemaru: Kim?

Flo: He guessed it correctly? O.o...

Shi: (wakes up) Why is Kazemaru on top of Kim?

Kim: (jumps up) YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT!

Sola: Too late! I got a photo of it! XD

Kim: Why you! (continues to chase Sola)

Sola: EEP! (runs away with the picture)

Flo: Hiroto! Your turn!

Hiroto: WHAT?

Shi: (kicks Hiroto) Just choose one already!

Kim: (saw Shi kicked Hiroto) SHIIIIIIIIIII! HOW DARE YOU! (chases Shi with her peanut gun, that was filled with ground nuts)

Shi: GAAK! (runs)

Hiroto: uuummm Midorikawa?

Flo: (fishes Midorikawa from the sea of fangirls)

Midorikawa: THANK YOU FLO-CHAN! (hugs Flo)

Flo: GET OFF ME! (kicks Midorikawa) I only pulled you because you have a dare to do!

Midorikawa: Can I at least change from this dress? (looks down and the pink dress is all torn, has a mix of colors and kinda... wet? Must be the drools from the fangirls) EEEEWW! (changes clothes to normal ones)

Sola: (shakes a box filled with numbers) Now Hiroto! Close your eyes and take a piece of paper!

Hiroto: (closes eyes and takes out a number from the box) 1-10? What trick is this?

Kogure: Looks like you'll have to do all three. Ushishishishshi (laughing while holding a piece of paper and a pen)

Haruna: KOGURE!

Kogure: AAAAHH! (hides behind Hijikata and Tobitaka)

Hiroto and Midorikawa: (get's pushed into a room)

Sola: 15 SECONDS!

Flo: (pulls back Hiroto and Midorikawa who were still kissing; vein pop) 15 more seconds in front of us... (blindsfold herself) I AM NEVER GOING TO WATCH IT! (walks around and accidently bumps into Ichinose; falling on him) Huh? Who's this? (open blindfold) GAAH! (blush) ICHINOSE-KUN! (jumps up and runs away?

Ichinose: Huh? (tilts head to the right)

Shi: (comes back holding an unconscious Kim) O.o... Ichinose you still don't know eh?

Ichinose: Uuuumm no?

Shi: Never mind (drops on ground panting)

Sola: (separates Hiroto and Midorikawa) MIDORIKAWA! CHOOSE ONE FROM THE TEAM TO MAKE OUT WITH HIROTO AND THEN YOU HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH HIROTO FOR 30 SECONDS!

Midorikawa: (randomly lifts up finger) whoever is in the way of my finger is the guy!

IE boys except Endou: (runs away)

Endou: (looks left and right) HUH? ME?

Sola: (drags Endou to Hiroto and push them together) 30 SECONDS!

Kazemaru: TIMES UP! (drags Endou and push him off a cliff)

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Kazemaru: WHAT?

Sola: NOTHING! (pushes Midorikawa to Hiroto and they kiss for 30 seconds)

Shi: (slowly gets up and grabs Burn) Burn! You're (pants) up!

Sola: So who wants to kiss Burn?

Boys except the ones in the sea of fangirls: GAZELLE!

Burn: GAZELLE? WHY MUST IT BE GAZELLE?

Sola: (fishes Gazelle)

Gazelle: THANK YOU SCARY00GIRL! (changes his clothes)

Sola: (pushes Gazelle to Burn)

Flo: (comes running back) What I miss?

Shi: Burn just kissed Gazelle

Flo: Two dares left!

Sola: (drags Tachimukai to Tsunami) KISS OR CLIFF!

Tachimukai: (shivers and kisses Tsunami)

Flo: (fishes Shirou from the sea of fangirls) ONE OF MY FAV YAOI COUPLES!

Shi: (drags Gouenji) ME TOO!

Sola: (ties up Gouenji and Shirou on a sofa) ME THREE!

Atsuya: Good luck nii-chan! (thumbs up)

Shirou: (blush)

Toramaru: Don't let your tongue get off Fubuki's skin or else you'll have to start over!

Gouenji: (blush and starts to lick from the index finger)

Flo: (records using a video camera) KOGURE! NOW!

Kogure: Ushishishishi On it Flo-senpai! (turns on the music player on a rock and roll song; volume: MAX)

Gouenji: (shocked and lose tongue contact) CURSE YOU KOGURE! (does it again)

Flo: (laughs like an evil witch and tickles Gouenji)

Gouenji: GAAH! (lose tongue contact again) DARN YOU! (hits Flo's head)

Flo: OOW! That hurts Gouenji-kun! (tears form on eyes)

Shi: GOUENJI! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER! (drags Gouenji and throws him in the sea of fangirls)

Sea of fangirls: KYAAAAAAAA! GOUENJI-KUN! (glomps Gouenji)

Gouenji: GAAH! HELP! SUPERMAN! SPIDERMAN!

Aphrodi: GOD HELPUS!

Sakuma: PENGUINS! HELP ME!

Flo: Thanks for being a guest star Sola! Oh look you're helicopter has arrived!

Sola: (grabs onto the rope ladder) I'm glad you invited me! See ya! (flies off back to her country)

Shi: Please send in dares!

Kim: (wakes up) WHERE IS SHI! (chases Shi again)

Flo: And don't be afraid to request being a guest star!

Boys in sea of fangirls: HEEEEEEELP! SAVE US! IRON MAN! THE HULK! EVEN DORA OR BARNEY FOR GOD'S SAKE! HELP US! OR THAT YELLOW SPONGE THAT LIVES IN THE OCEAN!

Spongebob: (laughs)

Flo: How did he get here? (kicks Spongebob back into the ocean)

Spongebob: (laughs his annoying laugh) HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	2. Chapter 2

Flo: (sulks in a corner while talking to herself)

Endou: What's with Flo?

Kim: How did you survive the cliff fall?

Endou: I landed on a shark and it took me to a beach.

Everyone: THE SHARK DIDN'T EAT YOU?

Endou: Nope! It was that shark from Finding Nemo. What was it called again? Uuuhh

Everyone: (anime fall)

Kazemaru: So what's with Flo?

Shi: Last night when she was searching through her collection of comics for a book, she found a rather 'interesting' one.

Midorikawa: What do you mean by that?

Kim: We all know that Flo's Japanese name is Yuki right?

Everyone: Yeah?

Kim: (shoves the comic book to Midorikawa's face) Read the title and the author please!

Midorikawa: "Love in Firefly Forest by **M-MIDORIKAWA YUKI? **(turns around at Flo)

Flo: (glaring at Midorikawa) I AM SOOOO NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU, YOU ALIEN OBSESSED WITH SOCCER DUDE!

Midorikawa: (shivers) WHO SAID I WANTED TO MARRY YOU! (sulks in another corner; talking to himself)

Flo: (doing the same) _When did I even marry that guy? I can't even draw a figure stick! Let alone a whole comic book! Did I lose my memory or something? (muttering the same thing over and over again)_

Midorikawa: (muttered the same thing except the drawing part)

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

Kidou: Are there any guest stars today? AND WHY IS IT SOOOO COLD HERE? WHERE ARE WE ANYWAYS!

Shi: (opens the window) RIGHT NOW WERE IN AN RV AT MOUNT EVEREST! (screams) HELLOOOOO! OUT THERE!

Flo: (gets up and hits Shi's head) If you scream one more time... (fire in eyes) YOU'RE DEAD!

Kim: We'd all be dead, because there could be an avalanche you know.

IE Cast: WHAT?

Kim: I said don't shout or scream!

IE Cast: (whisper) _Okay! Sorry!_

Shi: _Good! Now I'll go fetch the guest star! (walks out of the RV with a fishing rod)_

IE Cast: _Why is he bringing a fishing rod?_

Kim: _You'll see why_

Shi: (opens the door to the RV) I'm back! (holding the fishing rod over his shoulder with someone hanging from the hook)

Fudou: Who's that?

Yui: Shiiii... CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME GO!

Shi: SSSHHH! We're at Mt. Everest now! Right on top of it!

Yui: So?

Kim: FarahXMidori... Didn't you know that the loudest sound can create an avalanche?

Yui: What? Really? Oh I'll shut up now

Flo: (becomes a demon and slowly rising behind Shi) SHIIIIIII WHY IS OUR GUEST STAR ON A HOOK?

Shi: (shivers) uuhh uumm well uuh

Yui: MIDORIKAWA-KUN! (glomps Midorikawa) Why are you sulking here?

Midorikawa: (screams loudly because of shock)

Everyone: SHHHHHHH!

Midorikawa: _Sorry..._

Shi: (suddenly screams louder than Midorikawa) **A MOUSE! **

The ground started shaking and then... well you know what happens... AN AVALANCHE XD

Everyone: (covered in snow and back at the 2-storey villa... wait... doesn't that mean its Christmas again? YAY CHRISTMAS! XD)

Shi: (pops up from all the snow) SNOW IN MY MOUTH! (snow from his left and right suddenly melted; revealing red and angry Flo and Kim)

Flo and Kim: **SHIIIIIIII! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! WE'RE BACK AT OUR DREAM HOUSE!**

Shi: (squeaks like a mouse)

Flo: (grabs her bazooka) Bazooka... BUBBLE GUM! (pulls the trigger; strawberry flavoured bubble gum goes flying to Shi)

Kim: (grabs her Peanut Gun; this time she didn't load it with peanuts, she loaded it with pine cones and started shooting at Shi)

Shi: GAAH! (runs away)

Flo and Kim: (chases Shi while shooting Bubble Gum and Pine Cones) COME BACK HERE YOU [BEEP] SHI!

IE Cast and Yui: (sweatdrop)

Yui: Since... uuumm Flo,Shi and Kim are... kinda busy... LET'S GET ON WITH THE DARES! XD

IE Cast: NO WAY! (tries to run away but the villa suddenly turns into a robot like Transformers and caught all of them)

Villa: (robot voice) YOU. CAN'T. RUN.

IE Cast: WHAT THE?

Yui: Awesome villa you guys got Flo, Shi and Kim!

Flo, Shi and Kim: Thanks! But it is only our dream house! (continues to chase each other)

Yui: Well here's a batch of dares and they come from me!

IE Cast: NO! (struggles but the robot gripped them harder) AACK! WATCH IT WILL YOU?

Villa: SORRY.

**1.I dare Kogure to act like Haruna while Haruna act like Kogure...and they have to exchange their outfit******

**2.I dare Tachimukai to kiss Touko, and let see how Tsunami react.******

**3.I dare the Fubuki twins to eat 1000 scoops of ice cream.******

**4.I dare Endou to kiss Fuyuka for 30 seconds**

Haruna and Kogure: WHAT? (looks at each other and glares)

Yui: DO IT! (dark aura appears)

Villa: (releases the IE Cast and changes back into a house)

Yui: (grabs Haruna and Kogure) CHANGE! (shoves both of them into the house)

Kogure and Haruna: (comes out wearing each other clothes)

Kogure: (blush) This is sooo not my day!

Haruna: This is quite comfortable actually!

Kogure: Don't tell me you're not gonna change?

Haruna: Nope! (runs)

Kogure: Get back here! (chases Haruna but falls in a pit) OOW!

Haruna: Ushishishishi (laughing while holding a shovel)

Everyone: (sweatdrop) Wow... Looks like they're enjoying it...

Tsunami: (grabs Touko and glares at Tachimukai) KISS HER AND YOUR DEAD!

Yui: Flo is missing this! She is one of those crazy fangirls for this couple! (takes multiple shots on her camera)

Touko: Tsunami! It's okay! It's just a dare and you can never refuse a dare! (struggles from Tsunami's grip)

Tachimukai: Uuuhh Yui-san... you really want me do this right? (looks at Yui)

Yui: (sparkles in eyes) ONEGAI SHI MASU! *please*

Touko: (succeeds in releasing herself from Tsunami's hug)

Tachimukai: (kisses Touko)

Tsunami: (steals Flo's Bubblegum Bazooka) GET BACK HERE TACHIMUKAI YUUKI! (chases Tachimukai)

Tachimukai: (runs away but accidently falls off a cliff along with Tsunami and Flo's Bubblegum Bazooka)

Flo: MY BAZOOKA! (steals Shi's fishing rod and saves her bazooka) Bazoo! (hugs Bazooka)

Tsunami and Tachimukai: (scream like a little kid who wet his pants! XD)

Touko: Aren't you going to save them? It's a pretty high cliff

Flo: You save them! (pushes Touko off the cliff)

Touko: YOUR DEAD MCKENNY!

Flo: Your dying first :P

IE Cast: (sweatdrops and shivers)

Shi: Flo! That's my fishing rod!

Flo: You can have it back… after I pummel you to ashes! (chases Shi again)

Burn: Pummelling people to ashes is my job! (joins the chase)

Gazelle: BURN! NO YOU DON'T! (chases Burn)

Yui: (calls Baskin Robbins from her phone) Hello? BR? Yes Do you make deliveries? Perfect! I need you to send a truck filled of (looks to the Fubuki twins and mouthed them what flavour they want)

Fubuki Twins: CHOCOLATE!

Yui: Of chocolate ice-cream. Can you do that? Yes right now! Wait! No! NOT CHOCOLATE SOUFFLE! CHOCOLATE ICE-CREAM! YOU'RE AN ICE-CREAM SHOP! NOT A PASTRY SHOP! WAIT! HELLO? HELLO? (throws the phone into the ocean) DARN BR!

Ice-Cream Truck Driver: Here's your chocolate soufflé!

Yui: (kicks the drivers face 5 times) I SAID ICE-CREAM! DARN YOU BASKIN ROBBINS! YOUR AN ICE-CREAM SHOP! NOT A BAKERY!

Flo: (comes back holding an unconscious Shi and Kim) Wait… you guys are still at this dare?

Kazemaru: Yui… is uhm.. kinda..

Flo: Zip it! (stomps to Yui)

Yui: Oh Flo! Your back!

Flo: (grabs the driver by the collar of his shirt) Listen here pretty boy! This girl asked for chocolate ice-cream! NOT SOUFFLE! I am soooo not going to go to your shop ever AGAIN! (kicks the driver off the cliff)

IE Cast: (shivers)

Flo: I've got ice-cream in the fridge (throws the ice-cream to the twins)

Fubuki Twins: CHOCOLATE! (eats like a horse)

Haruna: Next dare is?

Fuyuka: (blush)

Endou: (blush)

Fidio: uuumm Flo?

Flo: Yes?

Fidio: Gouenji, Aphrodi and Sakuma are still in the sea of fangirls.

Gouenji: HELP! BATMAN! POWER RANGERS! POWERPUFF GIRLS!

Sakuma: RED PENGUINS SAVE ME!

Aphrodi: OH GOD! ANY GOD WILL DO EVEN THE GOD OF LOVE APHRODITE!

Flo: Aphrodi finally admits he's Aphrodite's brother.

Ichinose: You've got that right!

Yui: (glares at Fuyuka and Endou) ARE YOU GUYS PLAYING THE WAITING GAME?

Kurimatsu: (pushes Endou to Fuyuka)

Everyone: KURIMATSU?

Kurimatsu: What?

Everyone except Endou and Fuyuka: (thumbs up) GOOD JOB!

Flo: (walks around and steps on Shi)

Shi: AACK! (cough and sees Endou kissing Fuyuka) ENDOU! (chases Endou)

Endou: GAAH!

Yui: Next batch of dares~

Shi: (cough) these came from (cough) **Aquella**!

IE Cast: NOT HER!

**FINALLY! the siblings Flo and Shi has finally written a story...and that too, an awesome one XDD...i love your EPIC dares from other fanfics...im sure this story is going to be SUPER AWESOME, just saying ^-^******

**Oh here are some of my dares...******

**1. I dare Aphrodi to dress up as Cupid (wings, bow and arrow, etc) and has to match any two unknown couples.******

**2. I dare all the IE boys to take a surprise maths quiz. (I wanna see who from the team is actually smart )******

**3. I dare Goenji, Shirou and Hiroto to enact out this scene with appropriate costumes XDD...******

**" Shirou is a damsel-in-distress and has to be rescued from the evil clutches of Burn and Gazelle, the Chaos Duo. Goenji has to appear as Superman, rescue Shirou and save the day."******

**Shi, you better be record this...its going to be the next new hit XDD******

**4. I dare tobitaka to reveal the secret behind his hairstyle. (I mean how does it stay like that for so long? O.O)******

**5. I dare all the IE girls to dress up as the Disney Princesses******

**6. I dare Fudou to read an entry from his SECRET diary XDDD******

**7. Finally, i dare everyone to have an EPIC water fight with each other ( water guns, hissatsu techniques are allowed here XP)**

**DONE with the dares…for now! see ya**

Flo: Yui! Fetch Aphrodi from the Fangirl room!

Yui: Haih! (goes to the room and opens the door; uses Shi's fishing rod)

Shi: Why is my fishing rod so famous? T-T

Sakuma: (grabs on the hook) FREEDOM!

Yui: I DIDN'T WANT A RED PENGUIN! (throws Sakuma back into the room)

Sakuma: AAAAAAHHH! HELP!

Aphrodi: (grabs on the hook)

Yui: Finally! The God is now a fish! (looks at Aphrodi)

Aphrodi: What?

Everyone: YOUR ALMOST NAKED! YOUR PINK DRESS IS ALL TORN! GAAAH! OUR EYES!

Aphrodi: HEY! (changes back to normal clothes)

Shi: Change into this! (gives Aphrodi a cupid outfit)

Aphrodi: Huh?

Flo: JUST DO IT!

Aphrodi: H-haih Flo-sama!

Shi: Why do the IE cast call you by senpai and sama? Why didn't they call me senpai or sama?

Flo: (fire in eyes and glaring at Shi)

Shi: F-forget I even asked! (runs away dragging Kim too)

Aphrodi: (comes out) WHY THE HELL AM I CUPID?

Yui: It's a dare now shoot your arrows to a random couple!

Aphrodi: Uuhh (points arrow to Ichinose and Flo but turned it the other way due to Flo's killing glare)

Yui: NOT FROM ONE OF US YOU IDIOT! (drags him to a window and sees an old couple) THAT!

Aphrodi: Alright alright! (shoots the arrow but missed; hitting a random girl)

Girl: (sees Aphrodi) KYAAAAA! MY CUPID! SO KAWAII! (glomps Aphrodi)

Flo: (vein pop)

Everyone else: (laughing on the ground)

Flo: (hits Mark and Dylan's head)

Mark and Dylan: OW! WHAT DID WE DO!

Flo: It's better releasing my anger to you guys than that innocent girl :P

Mark and Dylan: DEMON! T_T

Aphrodi: GET HER OFF ME!

Yui: Not gonna happen! (drags Aphrodi and the girl and shoves them in a room)

Aphrodi: GAAH! I'D RATHER BE IN THE FANGIRL ROOM! GAAH!

Girl: COME BACK HERE MY LOVE~~ YOU BELONG WITH ME!~

Flo: (vein pop) Why must she say that… (bangs head on wall 5 times and counting)

Yui: MATHS TEST TIME!

IE Cast: WHAT?

Yui: (wears glasses and ties hair into a ballerina bun) I'll be handing out the papers! Don't forget to write your names in it! AND IT'S FOR BOYS ONLY!

Flo: The questions are in that cupboard (lifts finger up and pointing to a cupboard)

Yui: (takes the papers and hands it out) You guys got one hour!

**For one hour we can hear sighs, groans, pen drumming, head banging and much more.**

Yui: TIMES UP!

IE Boys: YEAHOO! FINALLY!

Flo: (collects the papers and puts them into that robotic scanner or something)

Yui: Kidou! YOU GOT AN 'F'!

Kidou: (jumps up) F? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

Megane: (chuckles) Only a genius like me can pass the test!

Flo: Wrong Megane! You FAILED!

Megane: (glasses cracked) WHAT? BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! (freeze)

Yui: ALL OF YOU FAILED EXCEPT FOR ONE!

IE boys: WHO?

Yui and Flo: It's…

IE boys: Its?...

Yui and Flo: It's…

Fudou: Get on with it already!

Yui: (slams his paper on his desk) BE HAPPY FUDUO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PASSED! (growls)

IE boys except Fudou: WHAT?

Fudou: (smirking) The smartest animals are the only survivors anyway…

Flo: (vein pop and made Fudou's pass into a fail) I've already heard that in another version BAKA!

Fudou: WHAT THE-?

Flo: So practically NONE of you passed! GO BACK TO ELEMENTARY YOU FREAKS!

Endou: AWWWW MAN! I DON'T WANT TO!

Flo: SHI!

Shi: Yes?

Flo: Be our cameraman!

Kim: (wakes up) Oh a new batch already?

Flo: Kim! You're in charge for costumes!

Kim: Wait what? (reads the dare on the laptop screen) Ohh~ I WOULD LOVE TO! (Snickers)

Flo: I'll be the director! XD Yui!

Yui: Haih?

Flo: Get our 'stars'!

Yui: (chases Burn and Gazelle and captures them, fishes for Gouenji, wait for Shirou to vomit back all the ice-cream he ate, grabs a red-head that was about to flee in the Batmobile)

Burn, Gazelle, Gouenji, Shirou and Hiroto: WHAT'S GOING ON!

Atsuya: BUAKAKAAKA! MY BROTHER IS GOING TO BE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! (laughs on floor)

Shirou: WHAT? WHO'S GOING TO BE MY HERO? (blush)

Flo: (looks at script) That would be… the other white head.

Goeunji: Hey! I'm a platinum white hair guy! And- oh… (blush)

Kim: (gives Shirou a dress that looks a lot like Disney's Cinderella Dress XD) Here's you dress and tiara!

Shirou: WHAT? A tiara too?

Atsuya: (face turns blue)

Kim: (gives Gouenji a Superman costume)

Gouenji: Do I hate to wear my underwear outside my pants? Can't I just use Batman's costume?

Flo: (dark aura appears around her and glaring at Gouenji)

Toramaru: Goeunji-san is going to wear his underwear out his pants? (weeps)

Kim: For the Chaos Trio you guys just better look like your 'Alien' forms… (throws hairgel to Hiroto)

Hiroto: I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT TIGHT THING AGAIN!

Flo: (dark aura gets bigger) Humour me… (saying in a devilish tone)

Gazelle, Burn and Hiroto: (flinch and changes into their 'Aliea Academy' outfits)

Gran, Gazelle and Burn: (captures Shirou and hides him in a castle that the IE cast build a while ago)

Gran: Now you have nowhere to hide little princess.

Gazelle: Your 'Superman' can't save you know!

Kidou: … Why do I suddenly feel insulted?

Burn: I left a little 'souvenir' for him. (smirks)

Shirou: (weeping) NOO! Not my Shuuya!

Shi: Keep it coming boys!

**BACK STAGE**

Gouenji: Are you sure this rope is safe?

Kogure: (ties a rope on Gouenji's waist) Ushishishishi! Of course it's safe!

Gouenji: I have a bad feeling about this… (gets pulled up by Kogure; using a wheel attached on a roller on a ceiling)

Aki: For a small guy…

Haruna: He sure is strong…

Gouenji: PUT ME DOWN KOGURE!

Flo: (goes back stage) Your up Gouenji! Fly to your damsel! XD

Kogure: Ushishishishishi! (pulls Gouenji to the set)

Goeunji: WAAH! WOAH! ('accidently' bumps into Burn and Gazelle; knocking both of them out of the IE Cast made tower)

Burn and Gazelle: WHAAAA!

Endou: How tall is that tower?

Flo: Ask yourself. You're the one who made it…

Endou: Oh yeah… it was 30-sotreys high…

Burn and Gazelle: WHAT? (falls in a tank filled with watermelons)

Shi: That has gotta hurt.

Burn: MY HEAD! IT'S BLEEDING!

Gazelle: THAT'S WATERMELON YOU IDIOTIC DUMMY!

Gouenji: KOGURE! PUT ME DOWN!

Flo: DON'T!

Kogure: Ushishishishishishi!

Gran: GAAH! (ducks) WATCH IT!

Shirou: (somehow… still weeping…)

Gouenji: KOGURE!

Shi: Oh god! This is going to be a mega double triple hit! (still recording the 'movie')

Fuyuka: Ne Flo-san…

Flo: Nani?

Fuyuka: What is that thing Shi is in? (sweatdrops)

Flo: Oh that? It's one of Shi's inventions… the 'Hover Board 2000'

IE Cast: HOVER BOARD 2000?

Flo: Although we're siblings, both of us are like twins… we like the same thing and we hate the same thing (sigh) there is only one thing that is different in our attitudes or personality…

IE Cast: What is it?

Flo: I'm into music while he's into inventing or tinkering.

IE Cast: SO HE INVENTED THAT?

Flo: 'Made' it to be correct… I don't know who originally imagined that thing…

IE Cast: (anime fall)

Shirou: (still crying)

Atsuya: (half-dead due to laughing soooo hard)

Yui: (knocks Atsuya's head) URUSAI!

Everyone: (sweatdropped)

Atsuya: YOW!

Gouenji: ('flying' different directions) GAAH! KOGURE YOU JERK!

Kogure: Ushishishishishishi!

Gran: (still dodging Goeunji) GAAH! HELP!

Gouenji: (somehow 'chasing' after Gran and… succeeded in knocking him)

Gran: (went flying into the sky)

Everyone: (sweatdrops but suddenly burst laughing)

?: Hey Tom! Look! It's bird!

Tom: No Jerry! That's just a plane!

Gran: (lands in front of The Most Famous Cat and Mouse Duo! TOM AND JERRY!)

Jerry: Oh… It's just a guy

Tom: Who is supposed to be in an anime NOT our cartoon! How the hell did he get here?

Gran: Wait… HOW THE (BEEP) HELL DID I ENTERED CARTOON WORLD?

Tom: Don't know… (holds up a spoon)

Jerry: But that hair of yours looks REALLY yummy… (holds up a smaller spoon) almost like ice-cream…

Gran: wait… what?

**BACK AT THE VILLA**

Flo: Why do I feel like someone had just copied my 'confused' reaction with the exact same words?

**BACK AT THE TOM AND JERRY CARTOON**

Gran: wait… what?

Tom and Jerry: (chases Gran)

**BACK AT THE VILLA**

Everyone: (watching Tom and Jerry on TV)

Flo: So that's why I felt someone copying me…

Shi: (records the cartoon) Yeah…

Gouenji: Did I really hit him that hard?

Yui: By the looks of it… yes…

Shi: (uploads the video on YouTube) OMFG!

Flo: What?

Shi: 12 BILLIONS HITS IN 1 SECOND!

Everyone: WHAT?

Yui: ONTO THE NEXT DARE!

Everyone: (looks at Tobitaka) SPIT IT OUT!

Tobitaka: Ask my mom… I've had this hair since I was a baby

Everyone except Tobitaka: USO! *liar*

Tobitaka: (shows a picture of him when he was still a baby) Believe me now?

Everyone: (jaw on the ground)

Yui: You didn't even use hair gel? (a fly almost flew into her mouth)

Tobitaka: Nope… just a comb (combs his hair)

Everyone: (anime fall)

Kim: (searches through the closet) Hey Flo!

Flo: What?

Kim: Why do you and Shi have wigs that look like your guys hair?

Flo and Shi: (blush and quickly snatches the wigs from Kim) YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW! (hides the wigs in each of the bedrooms Flo has a wig that looks like Shi's hair and Shi vice versa)

IE Cast, Kim and Yui: uuuuuhh? (sweatdropped)

Yui: N-never mind! Let's get on with the next dare!

Kim: (fetches the Disney Princess costumes from the closet; her true intention of raiding it)

Yui: (grabs the IE girls who were about to run)

Kim and Yui: (looks at each other; nods and goes into a room)

From the room we can hear yells, screams, shrieks, bumps and threats to kill the IE Girls of they don't shut up.

IE Boys: (sweatdrop)

Kim and Yui: (drags the IE Girls out of the room)

Aki: NO! PUT ME BACK IN THERE!

Haruna: DON'T!

Touko: I HATE WEARING DRESSES!

Rika: THIS IS SOOO UGLY!

Fuyuka: OTO-SAN! HELP ME!

Kim: He can't… remember he got traumatized last chapter?

Everyone: (turns and looks at Endou)

Endou: (sulks in a corner)

Kim: Boys! Have a look!

IE Girls: NOOO!

IE Boys: (MAJOR NOSE-BLEED)

Shi and Flo: (comes out of their rooms)

Flo: Hey gu-

Shi: (A MORE MAJOR NOSE-BLEED) Fu-fuyuppe!

Aki = Snow White

Haruna = Jasmine (Alladin)

Touko = Belle (Beauty and The Beast)

Rika = Aurora (Sleeping Beauty)

Fuyuka = Ariel (Little Mermaid)

Yui: (evil grin) And our Cinderella is SHIROU! XD

Shirou: Wait… what?

Flo: … WHY THE HELL IS MY TRADEMARK 'CONFUSED' REACTION IS REALLY POPULAR? (munching on a wooden door) ggggrrr

Shi: W-Why is Fuyuppe ARIEL? SHE'S A MERMAID!

Fuyuka: (blushing redder than a Tomato)

Rika: MY PRINCE CHARMING!~~ (glomps Ichinose)

Ichinose: Oi oi!

Flo: (becomes a demon) RIKA~~~ Want to know who's the 13th or other words unlucky fairy in the story is?~~

Rika: Who?

Flo: ME! COME BACK HERE YOU (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) URABE! (becomes a demon dog and bites Rika like a wild animal)

Rika: KYAA! MY DARLING! SAVE ME!

Shi: (pats Ichinose's shoulder) Better don't… When she's like this it's safe to be a kilometre away from her…

Everyone except Flo and Rika: (backs away for 1 kilometre)

Yui: So we're continuing it here?

Kim: It seems like it

Fuduo: Tch… what a waste of time…

Shi: Anyways… (stares at Fuduo) You have a diary?

Fuduo: (blush) O-of c-c-c-course I D-d-don't!

Endou: You're stuttering…

Kazemaru: (raids Fudou's bag)

Fudou: H-hey! DON'T YOU DARE!

Kazemaru: Found it! (throws the diary to Shi)

Shi: (caught it safely)

Fudou: DON'T OPEN IT YOU BAKA!

Kazemaru: (holding onto Fudou) HURRY UP AND READ IT SHI!

Shi: "1st December, Dear Diary, Today Haruna looks cuter than ever. If Goggle-face ever know about my indefinite love to Haruna… I'm sure I'd be dead by now." (laughing like an insane maniac)

Fudou: GAAH! (blushes redder than Kidou's cape and snatches the Diary from Shi)

Everyone except Fudou, Kidou and Haruna: OH GOD! (laughing till half-dead)

Kidou: Fuduo Akio… (steals Flo's bazooka and modified it; turning it into a nuclear-based bazooka)

Flo: MY BAZOOKA!

Shi: (holding onto Flo) HELP ME STOP THIS GIRL!

Haruna: (blushing redder than Burn's and Hiroto's hair)

Kidou: FUDOU AKIO! HOW DARE YOU! GRRAAAH! (chases Fuduo with Flo's now, nuclear-based bazooka)

Fudou: EEEEEPP! (runs away and screaming like a girl)

Flo: MY BAZOOKA! (leaves the now almost dead Rika and chases Kidou) COME BACK HERE YOU GOGGLE-FACE BASTARD! YOU'RE JUST THE SAME AS URABE!

Rika: S-somebody… call… 911…

Tsunami: **Tsunami Boost!** (kicks the ball at Shirou)

Shirou: GAAK! WHY YOU! (throws millions of water balloons at Tsunami)

Tsunami: DORYAA! (ducks and the balloons hit Midorikawa)

Midorikawa: WHO THE (BEEP) HELL DID THAT!

Tsunami: (points to Shirou)

Midorikawa: YOU ARE DEAD FUBUKI! (shoots water at Shirou using a water gun)

Shirou: GARYAA! (dodges)

Atsuya: WOOOOHHOO! (rides a tsunami on a surfboard)

Everyone: HOW THE HELL DID A TSUNAMI REACH HERE? WERE FAR AWAY FROM THE BEACH!

Atsuya: DORYAA! (the tsunami hits everyone)

Flo: (drags an unconscious Kidou and Fuduo) NOW MY BAZOOKA NEEDS SOME REMODELLING!

Shi: (got hit by water) GAAH! NOW I'M WET!

Flo: (smirks and takes load of photos of Shi) THIS IS GOING TO BE A GREAT HIT AT SCHOOL!

Touko: TAKE THAT! (throws a water-balloon penguin at Sakuma)

Sakuma: YOW! (throws a water-balloon rock at Touko but misses and hits Flo)

Flo: (vein pop) Alright… (modifies her bazooka again; turning it into a water-bazooka)

Shi: Oh no… Flo is tinkering… Not good (got hit by water) HEY!

Kogure: Ushishishishi!

Flo: (shoots water to Kogure)

Kogure: (got hit by water and was pushed into a wall) Ooooww…..

Flo: MUAHHAAH! Hey… where are Kim and Yui?

The ground shook a little.

Everyone: GAAH! EARTHQUAKE!

Kim and Yui: (comes back in an army tank) YOOHOO! (instead of shooting missiles, they shot water at everyone)

Everyone: KYAAAA!

Flo: P-please send in more dares! (runs)

Shi: Thanks for being a guest star FarahXMidori! (runs)

Yui: NO PROB! (shoots more water)

Endou: HEY! WON'T THIS CAUSE A FLOOD?

Everyone: UH-OH! (got hit by a tsunami of water; flood)

Gran: GAAH! HELP ME! SAVE ME! TOM AND JERRY ARE CHASING ME!

Tom and Jerry: HEY! WAIT UP! WE ON:Y WANNA EAT THAT ICE-CREAM STUCK ON YOUR HAIR!

Aphrodi: GET THIS GIRL OFF OF ME! GAAAAH!

Girl: I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU MY LOVE!~

Flo, Shi and Kim: (vein pop) SUPER ANNOYING! (shoots Tom and Jerry with water but somehow they didn't shoot the girl)

Gran: Thanks…

Aphrodi: HELP ME!

Flo: You guys hear something?

Hiroto: No?

Shi: Well this is the end of the chapter! SEE YA!


	3. Chapter 3

Kazemaru: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?

Someoka: HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?

Megane: (looks around) Based on the tall trees, birds and a river… I'm guessing were in a tropical rain forest.

IE Cast except Megane: (giving Megane 'WTF?' faces)

Flo: (comes jumping out of some trees on a lion) Yo!

Lion: RAAAAWWRR!

IE Cast: (frozen)

Megane: (glasses crack)

Endou: F-flo… t-that's a l-lion right?

Lion: (glares at Endou)

Flo: (get's off the lion's back and kisses its cheek) Now now! Don't go eating my friends now!

Lion: Meow~

IE Cast: WTF?

Shi: (drives through a tree and lands in front of the IE Cast in his Jeep)

IE Cast: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

Lion: RAAAAWWWR!

IE Cast: (climbs up a tall tree)

Flo: Down Boy!

Lion: (acts like a cute little kitten)

IE Cast and Shi: (sweatdrops)

Shi: Anyways… WELCOME TO THE AMAZON JUNGLE PEOPLE!

IE Cast: (slides down the tree) THE AMAZON?

Flo: (feeding the lion cat food)

IE Cast: HOW THE F*** DID A LION GET HERE?

Shi: Never mind that!

Haruna: Anybody seen Aphrodi?

Flo and Shi: (sweatdrop)

Flo: H-hey Shi! Aren't you late for something?

Shi: (checks his watch) OH MOTHER HOLY F*****G S**T! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! (gets into his jeep and drives away)

IE Cast: HE'S LATE! HE'S LATE! Wait… what's he's late for?

Flo: You guys sure want to know?

IE Cast: (nods)

Flo: Come on… (drags the IE Cast to an LED Flat Screen TV)

IE Cast: How this thing ended up here?

Flo: Shut up!

Genda: (comes running with someone on his back) RAAAWWRR!

Sakuma: GENDA? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHO'S THAT ON YOU?

MizuKi-chan-18: (whacks Sakuma on the head) I'm the guest star for this chapter baka!

Sakuma: OW!

Kazemaru: But why did Genda have to act like a lion?

Flo: He get's immunity for the rest of the chap if he agreed to bring the guest star here and act like a lion too.

IE Cast: WTF? WHY CAN'T WE GET IMMUNITY TOO?

MizuKi: NEVER MIND! Let's get on with the dares!

Kidou: What about Shi? And Kim?

Flo: Kim is at a boarding school and Shi is uumm… (takes out her phone and calls Shi) WE NEED YOU GUYS HERE RIGHT NOW BASTARD!

Shi: (from the phone) Sheesh! We'll be there in 10 seconds.

MizuKi: Anyways here are the first batch of dares for this chapter and there from me!

IE Cast: OH S***!

**Bwahahahhahahahahahhahaha! Tragedy for IE cast suffering! OMG I wish I could be a guest star! This is soooooooooooo good! I love you right now! *laughs like spongebob* T-T Insane... buahahahahaha!******

**hehhe I love to make Kaze-chan suffer... now I have some dares ushishishishi!******

**- I dare Aphrodi to stuck his head inside a tub filled with melted candies (those would get stuck in his face) and then let Chae-Chan-Soo to take them off ALL with only using his mouth heheh I recomend Aphrodi to tie his hair to save him from taking a visit to the salon :)******

**- I dare Kazemaru to get tied in a bed with a drunken Endou (I only want to see what happens O_O) If you want you can lock them in a room ushishishi (inner voice: stop doing Kogure's laugh baka!)******

**- I dare Tobitaka to try to swim only using his hair (actually i think that his hair looks like a moose so maybe his hair could get legs and start swimming xDDDDDDD******

**- I dare Gazelle/Suzuno (Suzuno Kawaiii!) to act as a ice skater using an ice skating dress and try to do 3 whirls in the air x3******

**- I dare Hiroto, Midorikawa, Burn and SUZUNO (Kawaii!) to sing and ACT the song 'E.T' by Katy Perry (I just love that song and fits perfectly to those space guys xP)******

**- I dare Midori-chan to use his Alien costume BUT he must use the GIRLS version! *nosebleed* xD******

**And that's all minna! keep it up!******

**Sayonara! Happy 2011! *o***

IE Cast: WTF? Where the hell is Aphrodi?

Aphrodi and Shi: (walks to the guys)

Kidou: For the first time ever… a NORMAL entrance…

Shi: Why are you saying _**this**_ normal?

Everyone except Shi and Aphrodi: (looks at the two and screams)

Gouenji: WHY ARE YOU WEARING _**THAT**_?

Aphrodi: He made me wear it =_="

Flo: but seriously… a wolf Shi? And Aphrodi's favourite animal is a dog?

Aki: Then why are you wearing an Eagle costume?

Flo: My favourite animal

Shi: I've decided starting from this chapter, once every three chapters all of us have to wear clothes according to a theme!

IE Cast: WTF?

Flo: You guys sure are cursing more than twice a day now

Fuyuka: D-don't tell me we have to wear one too?

Flo: Yes Fuyuka-san and our reviewers can choose what theme we will use for chapter 6 ^^ and they can also choose the person who has to wear whatever theme you're giving XD

MizuKi: Like if the theme is "Prom" and the reviewer says that only Endou and Kazemaru have to wear it?

Shi: Yes! And if they say everyone, guest stars will be wearing one too! XD

Fudou: NO WAY! I AM SO NOT GOING TO MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF!

Burn: YEAH!

Flo: (hits both of them with her "Baka Stick")

Baka Stick: BAKAN!

Burn and Fudou: YOW! THAT WAS BAMBOO AND DID IT JUST CALL US BAKA'S?

Shi: Since Flo's bazooka got vandalise (looks at Kidou) she made me create a new weapon for her TT_TT

MizuKi: OKAY! ENOUGH BABBLING! (melts lot and LOTS of candies and grabs Aphrodi)

Aphrodi: HEY! WAIT TILL I TIE MY HAIR!

Flo: HAHAHA! AND THERE'S AIN'T A SALOON IN MILES! (shoves Aphrodi's head into the tub-filled-melted-candy)

Aphrodi: MY HAIR! Mmm YUMMY!

MizuKi: DON'T EAT THE CANDY BAKA!

Shi: (shoves the IE Cast into a changing room) While we wait why don't you guys change into your favourite animals ok?

Chae-Chan-Soo: Where are you dragging me Flo?

Flo: LICK APHRODI'S FACE! NOW!

Chae-Chan-Soo: (shivers and starts licking Aphrodi's face) Mmm~ Yummy!~

MizuKi: (fishes Endou and Kazemaru from the changing room)

Flo: (sees Kazemaru and starting to drool) K-Kazemaru-kun… You look c-cute in that cat costume…

MizuKi: (takes billions of Kazemaru photos) This is going to be a hit at EBay!

Kazemaru: (blushing redder than Burn's and Hiroto's hair)

Endou: (nosebleed)

Shi: (shoves coke into Endou's mouth)

Flo and MizuKi: COKE?

Endou: (gets drunk) OOO! ICHIROUTA! YOU REALLY LOOK LIKE A CUTE LITTLE KITTEN!

Flo: Better get this done with! (drags Kazemaru into a cave and ties him up on the bed and gets the hell out of there)

MizuKi: (pushes Endou in and cover's the cave entrance with a boulder)

Kazemaru: E-ENDOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! AAAAHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! SAVE ME! LIZARDMAN! BATMAN! EVEN BEN 10! OMFG! HELP ME! ENDOU STOP IT! AAAAH!

Endou: NEVER!~ YOU'RE MY LITTLE KITTEN AND I'M NEVER GOING TO LET YOU GO!

Everyone outside the cave: (sweatdrop)

Flo and Kogure: Ushishishishishi!

Haruna: Don't tell me…

Kogure: YUP!

Flo: For blackmailing purposes! XD

Sakuma: YOU PUT A CAMERA IN THERE?

Shirou: (grabs Tobitaka)

Tobitaka: HEY!

Hijikata: Since this is the Amazon you can swim in the river

Toramaru: Go for it Tobitaka-san!

Tobitaka: BUT MY HAIR IS NOT A MOOSE! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THAT?

MizuKi: Do we care? (pushes Tobitaka into the river)

Tobitaka: OMFG! PIRANHA'S!

Shi: OKAY! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!

IE Cast: Why?

Flo: BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN CUSSING MORE THAN WE DO!

IE Cast: EEHH? WTF?

Flo and Shi: SEE? WE TOLD YOU!

Kogure: (freezes the river)

Haruna: KOGURE! TOBITAKA-SAN IS STILL IN THE RIVER!

Tobitaka and the piranhas: (freezes in the river)

Kogure: Ushishishishishishi!

MizuKi: (shoves an ice-skating dress on Gazelle)

Gazelle: WTF?

Flo and Shi: (attacks Gazelle with each other weapons) STOP CUSSING MORE THAN WE DO!

Gazelle: GAAH! (jumps on the frozen river) GAAH! THIS RIVER IS TOO COLD! GRAA! (jumps up and down and accidently made 3-swirls in the air)

Everyone: (jaw on the ground and sweatdropping) WTFH?

Burn: (drooling)

MizuKi: (drooling and taking millions of photos)

Burn: Hey give me that! (snatches the camera from MizuKi and takes more photo's of Gazelle)

MizuKi: HEY! THAT'S MY CAMERA! (tackles Burn) GRRAAA!

Burn: GRAAAAII! (tackles back)

Flo: Ne MizuKi-chan…

MizuKi: GRAA! (punches Burns face) What?

Flo: I AGREE WITH YOU 100%! THE E.T SONG PERFECTLY FITS THESE 4 ALIEN BOY'S!

Desarm: What about me?

Shi: Your not girly enough… and even so, you are on mine and Flo's most hated characters of IE

Desarm: WHAT? WHY?

Flo: ANYWAYS! SING! (gives Gazelle, Hiroto and Midorikawa microphones) MizuKi-chan! I need Burn!

MizuKi: Oh right! The dare! XD (grabs a video camera and tosses Burn to Shi)

Shi: (pushes Burn on the bamboo stage along with the other Aliens)

Everyone: NOW SING!

Aliens: (sweatdrop and starting to sing E.T by Katy Perry)

Hiroto: You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel

Midorikawa: Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leave my body glowing

Burn: (vein pop) T-they say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

Gazelle: _I am soo going to strangle MizuKi after this…_ Your from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

All 4 aliens: Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch are foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial (dancing and acting the song)

Flo: OH…

Shi: MY…

MizuKi: (BEEP)ING…

Everyone: GOD! (rolling on floor laughing)

Flo: OH GOD! A WHOLE NEW VERSION OF E.T! (clutching gut)

Shi: AND IT'S WAY BETTER! (rolls everywhere laughing)

Desarm: I AM SOOOO LUCKY I WASN'T INCLUDED IN THIS DARE! XD (laughing and pointing towards the 4 Alien Version of Katy Perry)

Flo and Shi: (lightbulbs click on their heads) Ushishishishi! DESARM!

Desarm: Huh? What?

Flo and Shi: SING TEENAGE DREAM!

Desarm: WTF?

4 Aliens: (glaring at Desarm) DO IT DESARM! YOU SAW US SINGING E.T! NOW WE WANNA SEE YOU SING TEENAGE DREAM!

Desarm: F-fine… (sings Teenage Dream)

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

Everyone: OMFG! BUAKAKAKAAK! HE THINKS HE'S PRETTY! XD (laughing harder)

Shirou: R-really Osamu…

Atsuya: D-do you really think you're THAT pretty? XD

Desarm: (blushing) ENOUGH ALREADY! NEXT DARE! (smirks) O Reize~

Midorikawa: WHAT? AND DON'T CALL ME BY MY ALIEN NAME!

Hiroto and Flo: (nosebleed) OH GOD!

Desarm: REVENGE! (shoves Reize's alien costume, girls version, on Midorikawa)

Midorikawa: WHA… WHA!

Desarm: YOU ARE NOW KNOWN AS REIZA! XD

Hiroto, Flo and MizuKi: (faints due to loss of blood)

Midorikawa: (blushing madly)

Shi: Speaking of Valentines (turns around looking at Desarm)

Desarm: WHAT? (glares at Shi)

Shi: (flinches) t-there will be a Valentines S-special! A chapter in this story and a Valentines one-shot!

IE Cast: WHAT?

Shi: S-so! Please send in Valentines dares! And now continuing with a new batch of dares!

Flo: (jumps up) And this came from **HikariKudo24!**

IE Cast: OH NO! NOT HER! HER DARES ARE…

Flo and Shi: ARE?

IE Cast: CRAZY!

**Haha! It's so funny! Love Hiroto's dare *trie to imagine him blindfolded* Snap out of it! *Sweatdrop* Ok well here are some dares!**

1. I dare Fudou to be thrown to the sharks! aka Fangirls

2. I dare Burn and Gazelle to get married and they have to French Kiss for at least an hour

3. I dare Sakuma to be blindfolded and left Ina room with Kidou and Genda...With no way out

4. I dare Hiroto to be blidfolded for the chapter

5. I dare Kazemaru to be in a pink princess dress and hanged over a sea of sharks aka fangirls

6. I dare Atsuya to dye his hair silver or white...his brother's hair color and to be called Fubuki/Shiro #2

7. I dare Gouenji to go on a date with with Shiro #1 and #2

Hikari: Thats all the dares I'll give ya and keep writing! Live ya stories and Hiro-kun! Hope I gueststar sometime...BYE!

IE Cast: WHAT? NO WAY!

MizuKi: (jerks up and grabs Fudou) Time to feed the sharks! A.K.A Fangirls!

Fudou: B-but wait! We're in the Amazon! There are NO fangirls or fangirl room here!

Other IE Cast: YEAH!

MizuKi: Shi?

Shi: Ushishishishishi! (presses a red button on a remote control)

Haruna: EVERYONE! LOOK! THE AMAZON RIVER IS DRYING UP!

Tobitaka: I AM FREE! WOOHOOO!

Piranhas: OH NO YOUR NOT! (chases Tobitaka around the jungle)

Aki: SINCE WHEN DID PIRANHAS TALK?

Natsumi: AND HAVE LEGS?

Tobitaka: GAAH! MY (BEEP)! THEY BIT MY (BEEP)!

Flo: That's not all! (pushes a blue button and the Amazon River was filled with fangirls)

IE Cast: Oh no…

MizuKi: (smirks and throws Fudou into the Amazon Human-River)

Fudou: GAAAH! OMG! HELP! REX! BEN 10! COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG! GAAH! HELP!

Flo, Shi and MizuKi: HIGH FIVE! (high fives each other)

Flo: Yay! One of my fave yaoi couples are getting married!

Burn and Gazelle: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US ALIVE INSANE PEOPLE! (runs around)

Shi: Flo… get the altar ready…

Flo: Yes Onii-chan! ^^ (builds the altar with MizuKi using nothing but bamboo and ropes)

Shi: (chases Burn and Gazelle and successfully catches them)

Fuyuppe: (shoves a wedding dress on Gazelle)

Desarm: (shoves a suit on Burn) ANOTHER REVENGE! SWEET!

Touko: (pushes Burn and Gazelle onto the altar)

Rika: (gives Gazelle a bouquet of white roses)

Gazelle: W-white roses?

Flo: To match your hair (nibbles on a candy cane)

Shi: Christmas is over Flo…

Flo: Yeah but someone gave me a whole box of it for Christmas at school! I can't just let it go to waste!

MizuKi: Can I have one?

Flo: Sure! (gives MizuKi a candy cane)

MizuKi: YUMMY! (munching the candy cane and takes another one)

Flo: HEY!

Atsuya: Who's gonna be the priest?

Fuyuppe: What about you? (shoves priest clothing on Atsuya)

Atsuya: WHA?

Shirou: REVENGE! (pushes Atsuya onto the altar)

Atsuya: For what?

Shirou: FOR LAUGHING AT ME DURING THE 'PLAY' LAST CHAPTER!

Atsuya: OK! Ekhem! Do you, tulip headed fire freak a.k.a Burn a.k.a Haruya Nagumo take girly looking ice lover a.k.a Gazelle a.k.a Suzuno Fuusuke as your wedded wife eerr husband?

Burn: FIRST THIS IS NOT A TULIP! SECOND!

Gazelle: (growling)

Burn: Eeerr… I DO!

Atsuya: Do you girly looking ice lover a.k.a Gazelle a.k.a Suzuno Fuusuke take tulip headed fire freak a.k.a Burn a.k.a Haruya Nagumo as your beloved husband eerr wife?

Gazelle: You're an ice lover too you know!

Burn: Ekhem!

Gazelle: Eeerr I do?

Atsuya: Then you're declared husband and husband! FINALLY! KISS ALREADY!

Burn: (French kisses Gazelle)

Gazelle: …!

Flo and MizuKi: ATSUYA! GET DOWN THERE QUICKLY!

Atsuya: WHA?

Shirou: (pulls Atsuya from the altar)

Flo and MizuKi: 3…2…1!

The altar breaks and crashes to the ground along with Burn and Gazelle.

Flo and MizuKi: BUAKAKAAK!

Toramaru: Ne Flo-senpai… Endou-san and Kazemaru-san are still in the cave, while Tobitaka-san is still being chased by the piranhas…

Kazemaru: GAAH! HELP ME! MOMMY! DADDY! GOD! ANY GOD! GAAH! HELP ME! ENDOU LET ME GO! LET ME GO! KYAAAAA!

Endou: Kazemaru~ You scream like a girl~

Tobitaka: GAAH! DEXTER! JIMMY NEOUTRON! HELP ME!

Flo: I think I forgot about that!

Shi: May I?

MizuKi: (destroys the boulder that blocked the cave's entrance)

Shi: HEY! I WAS GONNA DO THAT!

Kazemaru: (comes running out with the bed still tied on him) GAAAH! SAVE ME! ENDOU IS SERIOUSLY CRAZY!

Endou: (chasing Kazemaru) YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE MY LITTLE KITTEN!

Everyone: (nosebleed)

Flo: W-well! Since the cave is now empty we can put Sakuma, Kidou and Fudou in there!

Sakuma, Kidou and Fudou: WTF?

MizuKi: (blindfolds Sakuma and pushes the three into the cave)

Shi: (covers the entrance with timber, lots and LOTS of timber)

Touko: Is it just me or did I just heard some moans, groans, yells, bumps and so much more from in there?

Tsunami: No it's not you, we all heard it

Haruna: Spooky…

Desarm: FINALLY! THE LAST REVENGE! MUAHAAHHA! (blindfolds Hiroto)

Hiroto: HEY! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?

Desarm: You have to be blindfolded for the rest of the chapter! (smirks then pushes Hiroto to Midorikawa)

Midorikawa: …!

Hiroto: Who is this?

Midorikawa: (too shock to speak)

Desarm: Looks like the little ice-cream headed freak is too shock to even breathe! Ushishishishishi!

Kogure: HEY! STOP COPYING MY LAUGH!

Hiroto: (blush) Mi-Midorikawa-kun? Is that you?

Midorikawa: Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi

Shi: Are trying to say Hiroto or Hi?

Midorikawa: Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi-Hi

Flo: Looks like an Alien got his tongue

MizuKi: Hey we need Kazemaru for the next dare!

Shi: Easy! We just kick Endou into the river of fangirls! (kicks Endou into the Amazon Human-River)

Endou: GAA! KAZEMARU HELP ME!

Kazemaru: NEVER! :P

Flo: (shoves Kazemaru into a Pink Frilly Dress)

Kazemaru: HEY! LET ME OUT OF THIS!

MizuKi: (ties Kazemaru up)

Kazemaru: LET ME GO!

Shi: (hangs Kazemaru over the river of fangirls)

Kazemaru: WHY WON'T ANYBODY LISTEN!

Fangirls and Endou: (trying to grab Kazemaru)

Aki: Endou-kun is still drunk? From Coke?

Flo: Yup!

Shirou: (dying Atsuya's hair white/silver)

Atsuya: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR?

Shirou: The dare~

Atsuya: NOOOO! NOT MY HAIR!

Flo: Oh look! It's Shirou-kun#2!

Shirou#2: WTF?

Gouenji: W-who is the real Shirou?

Shirou1 and Shirou2: I AM! NO I AM! QUIT DOING THAT! YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE REAL SHIROU!

Everyone: OMFG… They said the same thing at the same time (jaw on ground)

Someoka: Now! Go on your date! (pushes Gouenji, Shirou1 and Shirou2 out of the forest)

Flo: SOMEOKA! NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO GO OUT OF THE AMAZON WITHOUT MINE AND SHI'S PERMISSION!

Shi: (grabs Someoka and throws him into the river)

MizuKi: But he didn't even stepped out, only the twins at Gouenji did!

Flo: Hah! That was just a made-up reason!

Shi: So that we can throw him into the river!

MizuKi: (looks at her watch) Looks like it's time for me to go! See ya! (steals Shi's jeep and drives home)

IE Cast: YES! THE CHAPTER IS FINALLY OVER!

Flo: But the story is not!

Shi: MY JEEP! (chases MizuKi)

Chae-Chan-Soo: My tongue! It hurts!

Aphrodi: IT'S BEEN MORE THAN 5 HOURS AND THIS CANDY IS STILL ON MY FACE! AND HAIR!

Tobitaka: HELP! THE PIRANHAS! THEY WON'T LET ME GO!

Piranhas: RAAWR! MUNCH! MUNCH!

Kazemaru: HELP! SAVE ME! THIS CHAPTER HAS TORTURED ME! GAAAH! BEN 10! GWEN TENNYSON! GAAH! SOMEONE HAD JUST BIT MY FOOT!

Endou: GGRR GRAA! (munching on Kazemaru's foot)

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Flo: Please send in dares for our Valentines special! And also themes for everyone or some people to wear!

IE Cast: DON'T!

Shi: MIZUKI! GIVE ME BACK MY JEEP!

MizuKi: BUT I NEED IT TO GO HOME! (crashes into everything and everyone)

Burn and Gazelle: Hello! Married couple stuck in wreckage!

Hiroto: GAAH! I STILL CAN'T SEE! Did Desarm put glue? (walks around and trips many times)

Gouenji: I AM STILL CONFUSED! WHICH ONE IS THE REAL SHIROU?

Shirou1 and Shirou2: ME! NO ME! STOP COPYING ME ATSUYA! GRRAAAA!

Fudou and Someoka: GAAH! STUPID FANGIRLS! HELP ME! SAVE ME! GAAAH!

Flo: Anyways… see you guys next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Flo: … (staring at Sakuma)

Shi: … (staring at Kidou)

Sakuma, Kidou: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT US?.!.?.!

Flo: SHI RUN! (runs at top speed)

Shi: OH GOD HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND US?.! (runs like lightning)

Sakuma, Kidou: Huh? (looks behind them and an angry mob are coming at high speed) AAAAAAAHH!

Angry mob: COME BACK HERE FLO AND SHI! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA DIE!

Flo: WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME TOO?.! SHI WAS THE ONE WHO WROTE IT!

Shi: ME?.! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THE ENDING!

Flo: …

Kazemaru: COME BACK HERE JERKS! (uses his machine gun on Flo)

Endou: YOU WONT GET AWAY BASTARDS! (uses his torpedo on Shi)

Flo and Shi: GAAK! FORGIVE US! (continues running)

Fuyuka: (smiling sweetly) Welcome to chapter 4 of Inazuma Eleven! Disaster Zone!

Haruna: Fuyuka-senpai? Why are you smiling oh-so-sweetly?

Fuyuka: I get immunity if I keep on smiling like this for the rest of the chapter! (smiling oh-so-sweetly)

Other IE Cast: NO FAIR!

Domon: But the true question is… WHY ARE THE HOSTS GETTING CHASED?.!

Kidou: If the hosts are getting chased… YES! OH GOD PLEASE CANCEL THE CHAP! OH PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!

Someoka: OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!

Shi: (runs to a wall and presses a hidden blue button)

Angry mob: (the floor under them opens and they fall down) AAAAAH! YOU'LL GET IT FROM US SHI! YOU TOO FLO!

Flo: Spooky… (pants)

Shi: Angry mobs… (pants)

Ichinose: What the hell happened?

Flo: Why don't you read our new story, Today's Special: Valentine's Chocolates?

Shi: Then you'll understand… Anyways! Let's get on with the chapter!

Midorikawa: Sorry for asking but… where are we this time? (sweatdrop)

Flo: We're in a 3-storey jumbo jet!

IE Cast: 3-STOREY?.!

Shi: Yup! The 1st storey which is below us is the fangirl/angry mob room! ^^

Megane: F-fangirl room?

Flo: And the 2nd storey, which we are in now, is where the cockpit is!

HikariKudo24: (opens the cockpit door) HEY GUYS!

IE Cast: (jumps up and hangs onto the roof) GAAH! GUEST STAR A.K.A PILOT!

Flo: O.o…. HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW!

Shirou: She's wearing a pilot outfit!

Atsuya: And she is definitely NOT one of the hosts!

Touko: Which makes it clear that she IS a guest star!

Shi: WOW… due to all of those shows that the other authors made…

Hikari: You guys have gotten REALLY REALLY good in guessing who is the guest star!

Megane: Ne Flo-san

Flo: Nani Megane-kun?

Megane: If we're in a plane… where exactly are we heading?

Flo: No where! XD

Gouenji: And if the guest star/pilot is here… who's controlling this thing?

Hikari: Oopsie…

**The plane dives.**

Flo: GAAH! HIKARI! I TOLD YOU TO PUT THIS THING ON AUTO-PILOT!

Hikari: KYAAAA! I FORGOT! SORRY SORRY!

Shi: STOP ARGUING! (tries to reach the cockpit) HELP ME!

Atsuya: (releases his grip on one of the seats and kicks a ball at Shi) **Eternal Blizzard!**

Shi: (gets hit by the ball and was thrown into the cockpit) OW!

Rika: TURN THIS THING AROUNG ALREADY!

Shi: (pushing random buttons)

Flo: THE YELLOW ONE IDIOT!

Shi: (pushes the yellow button)

**The plane rises to normal altitude again.**

Flo: (strangling Hikari) IF YOU WERE'NT THE GUEST STAR I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!

Hikari: I'M SORRY! GAAK! SORRY!

Fudou: Please don't do something like that ever again…

Hikari: I never will if Flo kills me… GAAK!

Sakuma: I'd rather continue on with the dares than watch this! (cover eyes)

Haruna: But you already have one eye patched…

Sakuma: (blush)

Shi: Now these came from **Axeraluvsanime4ever27****!**

Flo: YOUR SO DEAD HIKARIKUDO24! (strangling Hikari)

Hikari: Omooo~

**YAY! Another torture game...**

Here are my dares

1. I dare Gouenji to treat everyone to lunch.(no saying no their orders no matter how expensive)

**2. I dare Hiroto and Burn to play Hanetsuki (japanese badminton) and whoever wins gets to paint anything on the losers face.**

3. I dare everyone to do the caramelldansen.

That's all, hope to be a guest as well...just call me Hikaru.

Sayonara and see you guys in the next chapter

Gouenji: THIS IS A ROBBERY!

Toramaru: But… where are we going to eat?

Shi: That is where the 3rd storey is put to use! It's a small town up there!

IE Cast: WHAT THE (BEEP)?.!

Shi: COME ON! (drags everyone to the 3rd floor)

IE Cast: (jaw on ground) I-It's…

Shi: A REAL TOWN! XP

IE Cast: (anime fall)

Aki: S-so… where are we eating?

Shi: THIS RESTAURANT! (drags everyone to a random restaurant)

Waitress: Uuumm a table for… (insert number of the IE Cast here)?

Shi: Yes!

Everyone: (orders random food)

Gouenji: I'm going to be bankrupt… =_=….

Waitress: Here's the bill! ^^

Gouenji: (looks at the bill and faints)

Shi: (takes the bill) Omooo~ I think we ordered too much!~

Flo: How exactly _is_ too much?

Shi: Only 100 Gazillion Pounds!~

IE Cast: GOUENJI IS DEAD! BUAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKA! HE IS LITERALLY GOING TO DIE!

Gouenji: I… don't have… that much…. moneeeeeeeeeey….

Flo: Going back to the 2nd floor!

Hikari: Onwards towards the next dare!

Hiroto, Burn: How the hell are we going to play Hanetsuki in here?.!

Flo: Fold the chairs!

IE Cast: WHA?

Flo, Shi and Hikari: (folds all the chairs and set up the… things needed for Hanetsuki) THERE!

Burn and Hiroto: Oh god… (starts playing Hanetsuki)

Shi: And Burn shot backs! Hiroto returning it! (babbling about the game)

**1 hour later**

Shi: My throat! GAAK! IT HURTS!

Flo: AND THE WINNER IS! DING-DING-DING-DING! NO ONE! BOTH OF THEM ARE LOSERS! IT'S A TIE PEOPLE! A TIE!

Burn, Hiroto: OH GOD NO!

Hikari: (gives Hiroto and Burn paintbrushes and black ink) Paint anything!

Burn: Ushishishishishi!

Kogure: HAAAAACCHOOO!

Burn: (writes the word "I LOVE ENDOU-KUN AND MIDORIKAWA-KUN OH AND NOT TO MENTION ULVIDA!" on Hiroto's face) BUAKAKKAKA!

Hiroto: (looks in a mirror) HOLY MOTHER OF HELL! YOU'LL GET IT FROM ME BURN! (writes "HI! MY NAME HARUYA NAGUMO! AND I REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE GAZELLE A.K.A FUUSUKE SUZUNO!)

Burn: WTF! GRRRR! (tackles Hiroto)

Hiroto: GRAAAH!

Everyone: BUAKAKAKKAAK! (rolling on floor laughing)

Hikari: And next is… WHAT THE (BEEP)?.! THE CARAMELLDANSEN?.! NO WAY NO (BEEP)ING WAY!

IE Cast: YES WAY! REVENGE TO THE HOST'S AND GUEST STAR!

Flo: But you guys have to do it too you know…

IE Cast: Yeah the worst part but at least you guys will be doing it too!

Shi: Meanies…

IE Cast: (puff cheeks)

Hikari: SOOOO CUTE! (takes billion of photo's)

IE Cast: HEY!

Flo: ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! DANCE! Except Fuyuka =_="

Fuyuka: YAY! (smiling)

Everyone except Fuyuka: (dance the caramelldansen; warning: cover your eyes or they will shed bloody tears)

Flo: Never in my life I have done a step dance… NEVER AND NEVER AGAIN!

Shi: ENDOU WAS THE FUNNIEST! BUAKAKAKAKKAKA!

Endou: And I still haven't got my revenge on you! (chases Shi)

Shi: AAAWW COME ON! WE'RE IN A DIFFERENT STORY NOW! (runs)

Kazemaru: Same goes for you Flo… (glares at Flo)

Flo: (gulps) N-next batch of dares! (runs)

Hikari: And these came from **shef01animetizeGoneM.I.A****!**

**Keep Going!******

**My DARES:******

**1. I dare Gouenji to take Haruna out for a nice candle-light dinner. Gouenji HAS to act romantically (I'm a BIG GouenjiXHaruna fan!)******

**2. I dare Midorikawa to go running in the streets with his shirt and shouting random the Odyssus' lines.******

**That's it! Can I come in the next chapter?**

Gouenji, Haruna: WHAT! NO WAY!

Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma: WE WONT LET YOU!

Hikari: (tackles Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma and ties them up to a post and shoves teddy bears into their mouths) NO DISTURBING!

Gouenji: H-haruna… wa-wanna go out with me?

Haruna: (blush) S-sure?

IE Cast: WHAT? THE COOL AND COLLECTED GOUENJI SHUUYA IS STUTTERING?

Hikari: (pushes them to the edge of the plane where a romantic table for 2 is already laid out)

Gouenji: WHAT THE?.!

Haruna: Uuuhh…

Kidou, Fudou , Sakuma: MMPPPHH!

Hikari: Hehehehe~ Let's leave the two love-birds alone shall we?

Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma: MMMPPPHHH! MMMPPPHHH! MMPPHHMMHHPPP! (struggling)

Hikari: OH JUST SHUT THE (BEEP) UP YOU (BEEP)S!

Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma: (doesn't move an inch)

Fuyuka: (still smiling) Next dare~

Midorikawa: WHAT THE (BEEP)! NO WAY!

Hikari: (smiling sweetly with sparkles all around her) Do it Midorikawa-kun~ (sharpens an axe)

Midorikawa: …. (goes to the 3rd floor of the plane and screaming random Odyssus' lines)

Hikari: Kazemaru-kun and Endou-kun, can you guys just please stop chasing Flo and Shi?~

Kazemaru and Endou: NO WAY! (continues chasing Flo and Shi)

Flo: OH JUST GET OVER IT ALREADY!

Shi: IT'S NOT LIKE YOU GUYS REALLY DIED! YOU'R STILL BREATHING HERE!

Kazemaru, Endou: WE DON'T CARE! WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!

Someoka: Next batch of dares? (hears a knock on the door) I'll get it…

Hikari: WAIT! SOMEOKA YOU IDIOT! WE'RE IN A PLANE!

Someoka: (opens the plane door) What the-!

Kim: Where… is… Kidou… YUUTO! (barges in)

Flo, Shi: K-KIM! HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET HERE?

Kidou: Uh-oh…

Kim: GIVE ME BACK MY MP3 PLAYER YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU STEAL IT FROM ME! NO WONDER I COULDN'T FIND MY MP3 PLAYER FOR THE LAST 3 CHAPTER'S! (tackles Kidou and wrestles him)

Kidou: GAAAH! SO THIS WAS YOUR'S? HOW SHOULD I KNOW! (runs)

Kim: (chases Kidou around the plane)

Flo: N-next batch of dares!

Shi: From **IchiMai**!

**i love you guys already! can i be the guest star?**

here's my dare!

-I dare Kazemaru to play the Pocky game with Midorikawa and kiss

-I dare Fudou to cook Fried Rice for Shi

-I dare Tobitaka to shave his moose,hawk,eagle thing hair

-I dare Hiroto to push Endou off the cliff(muahahaha)

-I dare Sakuma to wear a maid outfit and have *** with Genda(if they don't...I'll rape their soul out)

well...that's my dare!

Flo: Kazemaru! Stop chasing me! You have a dare!

Kazemaru: DARE OR NOT, I'M STILL CHASING YOU! HGGGRRRRR!

Flo: I've had enough of this! (shoots bubblegum at Kazemaru and Endou)

Shi: Phew…

Hikari: I'll get Midorikawa-kun~ (goes to the 3rd floor and grabs Midorikawa)

Midorikawa: If you're fetching me… that means a dare right?

Hikari: Yup!

Midorikawa: NO WAY! NO WAY AM I GONNA PLAY THE POCKY GAME! NO WAY!

Shi: Eh? How did you know?

Midorikawa: It's obvious! Your holding a box of it!

Shi: (whistles) GET HIM! (tackles Midorikawa)

Endou: I WILL NEVER LET ICHIROUTA PLAY THE POCKY GAME WITH MIDORIKAWA!

Everyone: (silence and staring at Endou)

Flo: (sweatdrops and pushes Midorikawa to Kazemaru, who is now stuck on the plane wall)

Endou: NOOoOOO!

Hikari: (shoves a pocky stick into Midorikawa's mouth and the other end into Kazemaru's)

Shi: I don't want to be part of this….

Endou: You better don't… (glares at Shi, Flo and Hikari)

Gouenji: We-we're back

Haruna: (red as a tomato)

Kidou: (still running away from Kim) GOUENJI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!

Gouenji, Haruna: (blush harder)

Everyone: (didn't notice that Kazemaru and Midorikawa are kissing)

Hikari: (unties Fudou)

Fudou: GOUENJI! (about to chase Gouenji)

Hikari: (grabs Fudou) You've got a dare idiot.

Fudou: Uuuhh… what is it?

Flo: Cook~ For Shi~

Shi: Oh god…

Fudou: FINALLY! I CAN TORTURE YOU!

Shi: I swear Fudou, if you put gross and icky stuff in that fried rice, I AM GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE MORE MISERABLE THAN IT HAS BEEN! (glaring at Fudou, intently)

Fudou: Make me!

Hikari: Enough talking! More cooking! (shoves Fudou to the kitchen area of the plane)

**CLINK! CLANK! CLINK! CLENK!**

Shi: Why does that… doesn't sound good at all? (gulp)

Everyone else: We pity you Shi… NOT! MUAKAKAKA! MAKE IT THE WORST FOOD YOU HAVE EVER MADE FUDOU!

Shi: NOOOO!

Flo: As much as I love my brother… BUT I REALLY LOVE SEEING HIM GET TORTURED! MUAHAAHAH! (gives a bowl of worms to Fudou) GO FOR IT FUDOU!

Fudou: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! (comes out with a plate of fried rice in his hands)

Shi: I'D RATHER JUMP OFF OF THIS PLANE! (jumps out with a parachute bag)

Everyone: O.o…..

Flo: (takes a spoon and eats the fried rice) HEY! THIS IS AWESOME! (eats more)

Everyone: What the…?

Fudou: I thought that Shi might jump off this plane. That's why I made a good o-

Flo: IT'S NOT GOOD! IT'S (BEEP)ING AWESOME! (continues eating)

Fudou: (sweatdrop) An awesome one for Flo :P

Hikari: I WANT SOME! (joins Flo) OMG! IT IS! (continues eating)

Fuyuka: Next dare!~ (smiling sweetly)

Tobitaka: Why do you have to remind the host and guest star about the dares? (glaring at Fuyuka)

Fuyuka: Because I'll get immunity~

Atsuya: It's not like you HAVE any dares!

Fuyuka: What about the caramelldansen! EVERYONE has to do it! (smiling)

Atsuya: … (lost for words)

Flo: (pushes Tobitaka onto a seat)

Hikari: (shaves off his hair)

Tobitaka: (runs to the 3rd floor and buys a wig) TT_TT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!

Flo and Hikari: Just~ Try~

Tobitaka: (gulps)

Hiroto: GGRR! YOUR DEAD BURN!

Burn: I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO DUST GRAN!

Hikari: (slaps Burn and grabs Hiroto)

Burn: OOOWWW! (holds his cheek)

Gazelle: HAHAHAHAHA! (rolling on floor, laughing)

Flo: Can someone get Endou off the wall?

Kogure: (holds up a dynamite) Ushishishishishi!

Flo: WITHOUT hurting anyone!

Kogure: AWW MAN!

Fidio: I'll get him… (sigh and pulling Endou off the wall) HE'S! STUCK! HELP ME! (still pulling)

Everyone: (helps Fidio to pull Endou)

Endou: Oi oi! Easy with the pulling! WOOAH! (gets pulled out the wall)

Everyone: SUCCESS! IT FELT LIKE PULLING A WOLLY MAMOTH!

Hikari: Now that you're pulled out! Your gonna be pushed out!

Endou: Huh?

Hiroto: But… we're in a PLANE not on EARTH

Flo: Yeah we know that so?

Hiroto: HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO PUSH HIM OFF A CLIFF!

Kazemaru: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT! NO WAY! MAMORU-KUN!

Hiroto: N-never mind… I'll push him off the plane (pushes Endou of the plane)

Fuyuka: Did anybody give him a parachute bag?

Everyone: (silence) Ooopsie…

Kazemaru: NOOOOO! (crying)

Everyone: (hears the door knock)

Flo: (shivers) Who, who's THERE! (opens the door and faints)

Hikari: SH-SHI! AND E-ENDOU!

Shi , Endou: Yoh! (peace sign and grinning)

IE Cast: OH GOD! IT'S DUMBO THE ELEPHANT WITH BIG EARS! AND HIS CRICKET!

Dumbo: PPPPRRRRRHHHHHTTT! (Is that how an elephant sounds? O.O)

Shi, Endou: (jumps on the plane)

Kazemaru: MAMORU-KUN! (glomps Endou)

Flo: (facepalm)

Shi: You can say that again sister (grin)

Flo: (facepalm… again)

Shi: By the way (throws a peanut to Dumbo) Thx for the ride :P

Dumbo: (fly away)

Hikari: (grabs Sakuma and Genda)

Sakuma, Genda: HEY!

Flo: I don't have any maid costume so let's ask our Costume/ RolePlaying Specialist! KIM!

Kim: (stops strangling Kidou) WHAT?

Shi: Maid costume for the blue haired and eye-patched dude

Kim: Sure! (takes out a random purse and pulls out a SEXY and HOT maid costume)

Everyone: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!

Kim: Auction :P

Everyone: Aha…

Kim: (shoves the dress on Sakuma)

Genda: (nosebleed)

Hikari: (pushes both of them into the cockpit)

Everyone: (hears the normal things you'll hear if you're eavesdropping someone having ***) O.o…

Kim: (continues strangling Kidou)

Kidou: GAAAH! (swirls in eyes)

Kazemaru, Endou and Angry mob: (continues chasing Flo and Shi)

Flo and Shi: AAAAH! THE ANGRY MOB IS LOOSE! IT'S A STAMPEDE! RUN!

Kidou: (runs from Kim in the same time chasing Gouenji) GOUENJI! TELL ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARUNA!

Fudou: (joins Kidou) TELL! OR DIE!

Gouenji: (runs) No-nothing! I swear!

Haruna: (blushing)

Fuyuka: (still smiling)

Tobitaka: (chases Hikari) I'LL GET YOU FOR SHAVING OFF MY HAIR!

Hikari: EEP! (runs)

Hiroto: Any more chaos?

Burn: Yup!~ (chases Hiroto) WE'RE NOT DONE YET GRAN!

Hiroto: (runs) I'M TIRED ALREADY!

Gazelle: BURN! STOP IT! (chases Burn)

Aki: (sweatdrop) Total DISASTER….

Rika: DAAAAAAAAAARLLING!~

Ichinose: Uh-oh…. (runs away)

**The plane suddenly dives.**

Flo: WHAT THE (BEEP)! GENDAAAAAAAAA! SAKUMAAAAAAAA!

Genda: IT WAS ACCIDENT! GAAAH!

Sakuma: SOMEONE HELP US! OH GOD!

Aphrodi: HACCCCCHOOO!

Tsunami: YOU CAN STILL SNEEZE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?

Aphrodi: I CAN'T HELP IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**Plane crash.**

Flo and Shi: (strangling Sakuma and Genda) WHO TOLD YOU TO TOUCH THE YELLOW BUTTON? WHO?

Genda and Sakuma: GAAAAH! SORRY! FORGIVENESS WILL BE HIGHLY APPREACIATED!

Hikari: Oww.. my head… wait… I'm ALIVE! ALIVE!

IE Cast: WE'RE ALIVE! YEAAAHOOO!

Megane: Uuummm but where are we?

Flo and Shi: (stops) Uuumm… don't know?

Kidou: Look! We're in SCOTLAND!

Kim: Oh shut up mop-head! (tackles Kidou)

Fudou: AHAHAHHA! A NEW NICKNAME FOR GOGGLE-FACE!

Shi: Look… theres a vehicle! But it looks familiar…

MizuKi: OH MY (BEEP)ING! IT'S SHI! AND FLO!

Shi: Mi-mizuKi? I WANT MY JEEP BACK! GIVE IT BACK! (leaves Genda and starts chasing MizuKi)

MizuKi: AAAH! (drives away in Shi's jeep)

Flo: I'm tired… before we end this chapter… I'll let you guys know that we are sorry for the late update! It's because we were too focused on our Valentine's Special! Please read it and send more dares here! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHTA! (faints)


	5. Chapter 5: Valentine's Disaster

Endou: (wiping his soccer ball with a cloth; hears some noise; chocolates flew out of nowhere, hitting him and his soccer ball) WHO THE (BEEP) THREW THAT!

Flo: Gggrrraaaaahhh! (throwing random things in the air)

Shi: (sweatdropping on the staircase)

Flo: (crying; weeping; sobbing; etc.)

IE Cast: WHAT THE (BEEP)ING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR SISTER!

Shi: Blame her (points to Rika)

IE Cast except Rika: (looks at Rika)

Rika: I DID NOTHING!

Aki: THAN EXPLAIN THE SOBBING PHANTHOM! ARGH! (covers ears)

Sakuma: DO SOMETHING!

Shi: (gives everyone earplugs)

Megane: (glasses crack)

Flo: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (crying)

Shi: (punches her head)

Flo: Ow…

Gouenji: You could've done than earlier you know…

Shi: Just wanted to see you guys suffer :P

Flo: =_=" (opens a random door) COME ON IN!

Fangirls: OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH FLO! KYAAA! SHIROU-KUN! ICHIROUTA-KUN! SHUUYA-KUN! YUUTO-KUN! KYAAAAA!

IE Boys: OUR EARS! RUN! (runs at top speed)

Flo: (smilling evilly)

IE Girls: (sweatdrop)

Haruna: You told us this was a Valentine's Special

Flo: Yes, yes we did!

Fuyuka: Uuuhh… will they be alright?

Shi: Those f-fangirls only wanted to give chocolates to them… r-right Flo?

Flo: Oh is that true? (smirking and whistling)

Touko: At… at least there's only one batch of dares (sigh)

Flo and Shi: The worse part of this Valentine's Disaster…

Rika: (reads the script) From **PaulaandDaniela**

**Okay... firist I have something I want to say :**

I LOVE YAOI

thats it, well my dares :

the yaoi couples will have to babysit a baby and treat him/her like their baby. (so cute)

will have to kiss Heat-kun infront of Gazelle and Nepper, and Gazelle will have to kiss...hmm... Rihonne (both french kiss and for 30min)

3. Atsuya can makeout with anyone he wants

will have to kiss someone that isn´t their crush

the parings will gift eachother something

the ukes will have to dress like cupid and make anything their semes want

8.A war with... valentine things

There... I can´t thing of anything else...

**Well Bye~**

-Daniela-

Flo: Looks like the boys are saved =_="

Shi: (pushes a button on a remote control)

**A troll comes out of nowhere and chases away the fangirls**

Fangirls: KYAAAA! A TROLL! IE BOYS HELP US!

IE Boys: AND THEN GET KISSED TO DEATH? NO (BEEP)ING WAY!

Troll: RAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR! (chases the Fangirls)

Flo: Now… (dark aura surrounds her) Dares… (smirks)

Kidou: D-don't we have any guest stars?

Shi: It's a Valentine's Disaster Special idiot… No GUEST STARS here

Flo: Coz' I don't want he/she get hurt in the process of making this special, thank you.

IE Cast: Why does that DOESN'T sound good at all?

Shi: Shut up and dares! (calls 'someone' on his phone) Moshi-moshi? Coach Hitomiko?

IE Cast: COACH HITOMIKO?

Flo: SHHH!

Shi: (talking something on the phone) Hehehe Yes yes you'll get to watch too! AWESOME!

Fuyuka: Why do I feel jealous?

Shi: Meet you in 5!

_**5 minutes later**_

Coach Hitomiko: (arrives at the house) Here are the kids!

IE Cast: K-KIDS?

Flo: Hhhmm all the yaoi couples? This is gonna be hard

Shi: (gives a baby that has hair-style like Kazemaru but brown coloured like Endou, to Kazendou)

Endou and Kazemaru: EEEHH? HOW WAS THIS THING CREATED!

Coach Hitomiko: Shut up! His name is Asuka

Domon: BUT THAT'S MY NAME!

Coach Hitomiko: Prove it Domon-kun

Domon: (shoves his birth certificate into her face)

Coach Hitomiko: Just pure coincidence…

Burn and Gazelle: (laughing on the floor)

Flo: (hands them a baby with white-hair and Burn's hairstyle)

Burn and Gazelle: EEEEEEHHHHHH?

Flo: This is Naoko, the 'obedient' child.

Burn and Gazelle: EEHH?

Naoko: UWAAAA!

FubukiXGouenji = Michiyo (three thousand generations)

HirotoXMidorikawa = Ayumu (walk; deeper meaning: walk your own way)

MarkXDylan = Nanaho (seventh sail)

TachimukaiXTsunami = Chiaki (Very fine in autumn)

NOTE: THERE ARE TOO MANY YAOI COUPLES SO THESE ARE THE ONLY ONES WE'LL BE USING DX

Babies: UWAAAAAAAAAA! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Naoko: (pulls Burn's hair)

Burn: OW! DOWN GIRL! DOWN!

Gazelle: SHE IS NOT A DOG IDIOT! Now Naoko please let go of Burn's hair…

Naoko: (still pulling)

Gazelle: Flo… THE BABY'S NAME IS NAOKO BUT SHE'S NOT OBEDIENT AT ALL!

Flo: Hey her name may! Be! Naoko! But yup she's a cute little devil X3

Other yaoi couples: AAAAAAHH! NOW OURS ARE PULLING OUR HAIR TOO!

Others: We pity you guys… NEVER! AHAHAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT!

Mark: Nanaho please let go of Mama's hair

Dylan: MAMA? MAMA! I. AM. NOT. A. MAMA! OWW! KNOCK IT OFF NANAHO!

Fubuki: Awww she's so cute!

Gouenji: Sure she's cute and all… BUT CAN SHE PLEASE STOP BITING MY HAIR? YOUCH!

Michiyo: Nyum nyum!

Ayumu: (walking to Midorikawa) Ice-cream…

Hiroto: HEY! She can walk!

Ayumu: (climbs Midorikawa)

Midorikawa: AND CLIMB LIKE A MONKEY!

Ayumu: (munching Midorikawa's hair) Ice-cream…

Midorikawa: YOW YOW! OW OW!

Tachimukai: (cradling Chiaki) At least we got a nice one (sweatdrop)

Tsunami: Maybe because it's autumn outside so she's FINE! AHAHAHAAHAH!

Everyone: (staring at Tsunami)

Tsunami: Ok… not funny at all… I get it (sulks in a corner)

Chiaki: (crawls to Tsunami) Papa…

Tsunami: Di- Did the kid just called me PAPA? O.O

Chiaki: Papa… (crawls into Tsunami's arms and sleeps)

Everyone: SOOO KAWAII!

Flo and Shi: (takes photo's of everyone) HAH! GOING ON THE NET THIS INSTANT!

Endou: Now can Coach Hitomiko take these babies back where they came from?

Coach Hitomiko: No can do Endou-kun, you're gonna take care of them till the end of the chap

Yaoi couples: WHAT?

Babies: UWAAAAAAAAA! (crying)

Yaoi couples: Ah! Ah! Please don't cry! Please don't cry! WE'RE BEGGING YOU!

Others: AHAHAHAAHAHAHA! XD

Flo: Next dare, Shi can you go fetch Heat, Nepper and Rihonne?

Shi: My pleasure (evil smile and leaves)

Burn and Gazelle: Why does that doesn't look good at all?

Flo: Off with the 'Why's already!

Shi: (comes back with a bag behind his back) These three are HEAVY!

IE Cast: DI-DID YOU MURDER THEM OR SOMETHING?

Shi: How can they do the dares if their murdered? (unties the bag)

Heat, Nepper and Rihonne: FREEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDOOOOOOOOMMM! (jumps out of the bag)

Everyone: …

Heat, Nepper and Rihonne: (looks around) AAAH! IT'S THE DEMONS! (points at Flo and Shi)

Flo and Shi: (doing the "Huh? What, me?" look)

Heat, Nepper and Rihonne: YES YOU! AAAAH!

Flo: (grabs Heat and Rihonne)

Shi: (grabs Nepper)

Burn: Please don't cry Naoko ssshhh sshhh

Gazelle: Good baby

Naoko: Mami… Papi… (sleeps)

Burn and Gazelle: (blush)

Flo: (sigh) Here let me take her… (cradles Naoko)

Burn: EEEHH?

Kidou: You've got a dare with Gazelle

Gazelle: AGAIN?

Shi: (pushes Heat into Burn)

Heat and Burn: ! (French kiss)

Gazelle and Nepper: WAAA!

Shi: Fudou…

Fudou: Fine… (pushes Gazelle to Rihonne)

Gazelle: Uuuhh she's wearing a mask…

Shi: OH FOR THE LOVE OF (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) APHRODI! (takes off of Rihonne's mask) I'M TIRED HERE! =_=" Ggrr…

Aphrodi: HACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gazelle and Rihonne: ! (French kiss)

**30 minutes later~**

Gazelle: BLAH! (runs away to the toilet)

Others: (joins in)

Flo: I feel bored…

Shi: Probably because it's 11:44 p.m. and there are no guest stars X.X

Haruna: Like you said, a special~

Flo: (bangs head on table) YOSHAAAAA! I'M ALL PUMPED UP! MUAHAHHAHHAHAHAA!

Shi: (punches himself) DORYAAAAAAA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOOHO!

Haruna: I'm regretting what I just said…

Flo: XD! ATSUYA!

Atsuya: Huh?

Shi: So who do you want to make out with? XD

Atsuya: WHA?

Flo: AWW COME ON! CHOOSE ALREADY! YEAAHAA! (raids the fridge) OH. MY. GOD! STING! MY FAV!

Shi: O.o… did she said Sting? DON'T LET HER DRINK IT!

Flo: (drinks the strawberry flavoured carbonated drink and starts singing 'You Love Is My Drug' by Ke$ha)

**Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall**

Shi: GOD! SAVE US!

Fuyuka: What's wrong? What will happen when she drinks that thing?

Shi: SHE SINGS NON-STOP! 24/7! 365! AAAHH!

Domon: I have a feeling that she's singing that song for a certain someone (smirks)

Ichinose: (blush) Shut up Domon

Atsuya: (smirks) Hehehe (drags Fuyuka into a room)

Shirou: Uumm Shi…

Shi: Huh?

Shirou: You've got two options… help your sister… or help Fuyuka (sweatdrop)

Fuyuka: AAAAAHH! OTO-SAN! HELP ME! MAMORU-KUN! SHI-KUN!

Shi: (get's all fired up) ATSUUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAA! (busts down the door and a WWE fight occurs in that bedroom)

Atsuya: ETERNAL BLIZZARD!

Shi: METAL CHAINS!

**BOOM! BOOM! POW!**

Flo: Oooooo~ That noise reminds me of a song!~ (walks around like 'Captain Jack Sparrow' from Pirates of The Caribbean; starts singing 'Boom boom pow' by Black Eyed Peas) BOOM! BOOM!

Shi: Gggrr! (punches Atsuya in the face)

Atsuya: Tch! (spits out a tooth) You're gonna get it from me now! (kicks Shi's stomach)

Haruna: Too violent for my taste (covers eyes)

Kidou: (vein pop; closes the bedroom door) Leave them in… uumm peace?

Flo: Next dare! (starts singing 'A year without rain' by Selena Gomez)

**A day without you~~ **

**Is like a year without rain~~**

Domon: Wow… her love towards Ichinose is THIS uumm freaky O.o

Ichinose: (blushing redder) SHUT UP DOMON!

Flo: (walking like a drunk woman; reads the dare) WHAT? NO WAY! NO (BEEP)ING WAY! I AM NOT GONNA KISS SOMEBODY ELSE THAN KAZUYA-KUN! AND THAT'S THAT!

Everyone: (anime fall)

Shi: (bust down the bedroom door; comes out holding Atsuya in a neck-lock)

Atsuya: LET ME GO ERIC MCKENNY!

Shi: OH SHUT UP FUBUKI ATSUYA! (throws Atsuya into the sea of fangirls that are getting chased by the troll)

Fangirls: KYAAAA! ATSUYA-KUN HAS COME TO SAVE US!

Atsuya: NO! WAIT!

Troll: GRAAAAAAAAAH!

Flo: (starts singing 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada)

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Flo: (kisses Ichinose)

Ichinose: (blushing redder and redder)

Domon: (rolling on the ground, laughing) AHHAHAHA! SHE REALLY REALLY LOVES YOU! AHAHAHAHA!

Aki: (sweatdrop)

Someoka: Can't Shi stop her?

Shi: She's unstoppable when she drinks STING! =_=" CURSE YOU PEPSI FOR CREATING SUCH A DRINK!

IE Cast: EEHH? PEPSI MADE IT?

Flo: Lalalallala~

Kazemaru: Wonder what effect it has on Shi… (shoves the bottle down Shi's throat) REVENGE!

Shi: GLUP GLUP GLUP! (gets drunk) Wooooaaahh baby… You look abnormally beautiful today (grabs Kazemaru's waist)

Kazemaru: WHAT THE?

Endou: LET GO OF MY ICHIROUTA!

Shi: (unconsciously kisses Kazemaru)

Everyone: O.o… ?.!.?.!

Kazemaru: O.O !

Endou: SHI YOU IDIOT (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)! (punching Shi)

Shi: COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? OOF! AWW COME ON! THAT DIDN'T EVEN HURT!

Endou: GGgggrrr… (vein pop; punches Shi) HAMMER OF WRATH!

Shi: (dodges) BAD TIMING ENDOU! (sticks tongue out)

Flo: (walks around and accidently bumps into Domon) OOF!

Domon: WOAH! (falls on top of Dylan; kissing him)

Dylan: (falls backwards and hits Mark) ACK!

Mark: (falls on top of Aki; kissing her)

**(NOTE: WE THINK YOU GUYS GET THE IDEA, DOMINO KISS! XD X3 Here's the domino sequence:**

**Domon = Dylan = Mark = Aki = Kidou = Sakuma = Fudou = Megane = Someoka = Kabeyama = Gouenji = Fubuki = Hiroto = Touko = Midorikawa = Aphrodi = Haruna = Toramaru = Natsumi = Genda = Tsunami = Tachimukai = Burn = Gazelle = Kogure = Fideo = Roccoco = Hijikata = Desarm = Edgar = Touko)**

Everyone: FLORA MCKENNY! (wipe their mouths)

Flo: Ooopsie~ My Baddie~ (snickering) OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Fuyuka: She's drunk… (sweatdrop)

Everyone: Fine…. We'll let her go =_="

Flo: Am I drunk? (trips on her own foot) Yup… I am X3 Meow Omooo omoo~

Shi: Hey baby (kisses Haruna's forehead)

Haruna: (blush)

Kidou, Fudou , Sakuma: (vein pop) ERIC MCKENNY! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HARUNA!

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Kid: (watches a TV show)

TV: ERIC MCKENNY! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HARUNA!

Kid: Fuck? (runs to the kitchen) Hey mummy, what does fuck mean?

Mummy: O.o… WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT WORD?

Kid: The T-TV

Mummy: NO MORE TV! (turns off the TV)

Kid: UWAAAA!

**BACK AT DISASTER ZONE!**

Director: UUuuh Kidou-san, Fudou-san and Sakuma-san…

Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma: (stops strangling Shi) WHAT?

Director: It seems that our Censoring Machine broke so… you guys just cursed just now and… THAT WORD CAME OUT IN WORLD WIDE TV!

Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou: EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?

Shi: (trying to run away)

Flo: (using super cute voice) Aww come on Director-sama~ They were just playing around~

Director: (blush) Uuuhhh o-okay Flo… (walks back from where ever he came from)

Flo: (dark aura surrounds her) Next dare… (turn around) Hohoho!~ Looks like you guys are already ready~

Everyone: (secretly holding presents behind their backs) Uuhh we don't know what you're talking about?

Flo: (pats Gouenji's shoulders) Aww come on~ I already know you guys have presents for your beloved ones (blows wind into Gouenji's ears)

Gouenji: (shivering and blushing) Fl- Flo?

Flo: AHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHA! I TOTALLY GOT YOU! AHAHAAH! (rolling on floor laughing)

Gouenji: (vein pop)

Flo: Just give it already~ And I know that SOME of you have more than 2 X3

Everyone: _Can she read our minds? _N-no we don't!

Flo: (face turns red) OH JUST GIVE THE PRESENTS ALREADY!

Everyone: H-haih! (gives each other presents)

Flo: I feel sleepy… (slaps herself)

Shi: Woah I'm back…

Everyone: (stares at Shi)

Shi: What'd I miss?

Fuyuka: Are you still drunk?

Shi: Drunk? What did I do? The last thing I remember was that Kazemaru shoved a bottle of- wait a minute… KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Kazemaru: EEEPP!

Shi: Never mind, the next dare could be enough to get my revenge on you (shoves a cupid costume onto Kazemaru)

Kazemaru: E-EH!

Endou: (MAJOR nosebleed)

Shi: (shoves the other ukes into cupid costumes) Hehehe

Semes: (having a MAJOR nosebleed emergency)

Flo: (giggles)

Shi: DI-DID FLO JUST GIGGLED!

Aki: What's wrong with giggling?

Shi: SH-SHE NEVER GIGGLES!

Flo: You semes are SOOOOOOO going to make this world RED

Semes: Huh?

Shi: What she's trying to say is 'You boys are gonna create a flood with your blood' Hey… It rhymed!

Flo: So semes… what do you want your ukes to do?

Semes: Uuuhh uuhh uuhhhh!

Flo: I KNOW! (jumping up and down) I KNOW!

Shi: Uh-oh…

Flo: HEHEHE! (pushes each yaoi couple into different rooms and locks each door) X3 Meow~

Others: (sweatdrops) Gulps…

Shi: Wh-what now?

Flo: We wait… (whistling)

**3 painful hours later**

Flo: ^^ Okay~ I think that's enough~ (unlocks each door) …

Shi: They're not coming out…

Aki: (opens a door; blush; closes it)

Rika: What's wrong?

Aki: I-I w-wouldn't go i-in there, if I was you .

Touko: O.o? (opens a door) O.o! (slams it)

Flo: Awwww~ But we need them for the next dare~ (barges into Endou and Kazemaru's room) GET UP BASTARDS!

Kazemaru: WAAH!

Shi: (walks in) O.o… YOU'RE HALF NAKED!

Endou: WHO TOLD YOU TO BARGE IN?

Flo: We have one last dare idiots! (starts singing 'Fireworks' – Katy Perry)

**Boom boom boom,  
Even brighter than the moon moon moon,**

Shi: The effects won't wear off…

Flo: To make things faster… (grabs a microphone) EVERYONE! QUICK GET UP! THE BUILDING'S ON FIRE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Recording crew: FIRE? AAAAHH! (jumps out the window)

Shi: The recording crew bought it O.o…

Yaoi couples: AAAHH! (runs out of their rooms) WHERE'S THE FIRE?

Flo: Here it is~ FIRE!

Touko and Aki: (pulls a string of a canon) WOOHOO!

Yaoi couples: (get hits by random Valentine items except roses)

Touko: Hey, there are no roses

Flo: Ekhem…

Touko: (jumps up) WAH!

Flo: NO ROSES ALLOWED (sparks in eyes)

Rika: I forgot that she was a rose lover…

Shi: FIRE IN THE ROSE! (pushes a button; roses comes out of nowhere hitting Flo's team)

Flo: O.o… ROSES! (trying to catch every single one of them) ATTACK! ATTACK!

Flo's team: (throwing chocolates, teddy bears, etc.)

Shi: RETURN FIRE!

Shi's team: (throwing the same things)

**Soon enough the whole building was filled with Valentine Items**

Flo: Ow… my head… (looks around) WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!

Shi: Finally… the affects of Sting have worn out…

Flo: Sting? DON'T TELL ME…

Aki: Yup, you sang 'Your love is my drug', 'Boom Boom Pow', 'A year without rain', 'Everytime we touch' and 'Fireworks' and you even kissed Ichinose-kun

Flo: O.o… ? ? ? ? ! ! ! !

Haruna: Then Kazemaru-senpai shoved a bottle of Sting into Shi's throat

Flo: And he acted like a playboy right…?

Shi: Someone tell me what I did…

Haruna: You kissed Kazemaru on the lips and then kissed me on the forehead (blush)

Shi: I DID WHAT THE FUCK? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Director: (comes out of nowhere) Shi-san, our Censoring Machine is broken so…

Shi: Yeah I know, I just cursed in front of the whole world, at least THAT part I was able to remember…

Flo: Where the hell did you come from? FUCK OFF YOU SHIT HEAD!

Director: (phone rings) Uhum, yes miss were really sorry about that, yes if this happens again the show will be cancelled

Flo and Shi: DID YOU JUST SAY 'CANCEL' FUCK HEAD? (throttles the Director)

Director: AAAAAAAHHH!

Sakuma: (facepalms) This special has turned into a COMPLETE DISASTER!

Fideo: It is called 'Valentine's Disaster'… (shakes head) I just noticed something…

Everyone: What?

Fideo: MY HEAD IS BLEEDING FROM THE ROSES! AAAAAAAHHH! (faints)

Everyone: (notices their heads bleeding too) WHAT THE FUCK! (faints due to loss of blood)


	6. Chapter 6

Flo: (crying her head off)

Aki: She cried last chapter and she's crying AGAIN?

Shi: How do I put it? Uuuhmm let's say she has 2 types diseases now

IE Cast: Uhum? (nods)

Shi: The first one is trauma and she's trauma of two things

IE Cast: What is it?

Shi: A novel and…

Flo: (sees Sakuma and Megane) AAAHH! GET THOSE TWO AWAY FROM ME! THE HORROR! (runs into her room)

IE Cast: (sweatdrops)

Sakuma: Don't tell me she's afraid of me now? I thought I was the 4th person in her 'Loved Guys in IE' list!

Megane: Uuhh no comment on me

Shi: Yeah… she's traumatised by you TWO… and her second disease is (glares at Ichinose) she's heart broken

IE Cast: CAN THAT BE CONSIDERED A DISEASE TOO?

Shi: Millions of-

Flo: (busts out of her room) OH SHUT UP WITH YOUR 'LOVE IS A DISEASE' FACT SHI! (glares at Ichinose then at Rika)

shef01animetizeGoneM.I.A: Awww cheer up Flo!

Everyone: GEEP!

shef: Yo! ^^

Shi: Where did you get in?

shef: I got fished out of the 'Guest Star' vending machine, remember?

Shi: (facepalm) Right…

Flo: (eerie aura surrounds her and trying to keep a distance from Sakuma, Megane, Ichinose and Rika; grits teeth) These dares come from **ChocoLuvr101**…

**Sota: *Falls on ground laughing* OH MY GAWSH! That was so freakin' AWESOME!**

Miyako: PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

Selim: I think my guts will burst! *Cluthches his stomach*

Miyako: Here's our dares~! :3

1. I dare Aphrodi (if greek gods do exist) to insult one of them and let's see what will happen. Make sure it's a really strong insult and he's cussing like hell

2. We dare everyone to act like and dress like the person they hate the most

3. I dare Sakuma to french kiss Haruna for 10 minutes! And Kidou and Fudou must watch and there is they must doabout it! (We really support this couple!) And if they do interrupt, then the punishment is up to you guys!

4. I dare Kazemaru and Midorikawa to cut their hair into a more boyish hairstyle

5. I dare the IE boys to be stuck in a room filled with their worst fears for the rest of the chapter and they cannot escape!

6. We dare the IE boys (once more) to watch all episodes of Dora the Explorer. I recommend you guys tying them up

Miyako: That's all our dares! Hope you like them!

Sota: Ack! My guts! And could we be guest stars? I promise I won't go sugar rush!

Selim: You never keep your promise about not going into a sugar rush!

Sota: Maybe I will this time...

Miyako: Love you fanfic! Please continue!

Selim: The story turly does live up to it's title. For it's truly a disaster zone.

Flo: (cheers up… a little) At least these dares MIGHT make me happy again~ :3 Nya!

shef: Go on Aphrodi

Aphrodi: I don't think they exist soo… Shi is that Censoring Machine of yours working again?

Shi: Bought a new one XD

Aphrodi: (coughs) **YOU *BEEP*ING *BEEP*ING *BEEP*ING GREEK GODS! WHO THE *BEEP* DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE? ! WHAT? JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN THROW LIGHTNINGS AND ARE AS BIG AS GIANTS DOESN'T MEAN THAT 'ME'! APHRODI! WILL BE AFRAID OF YOU *BEEP*S! *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*ING GREEK GODS!**

Flo: Woah… O.O

Shi: I can't believe my own cousin just said that O.O…

Everyone: (waits for anything to happen)

Aphrodi: See? Nothing at all! So this concludes it! Greek Gods d-do WOAH!

**(grounds start shaking like Shakira in the 'Waka Waka' music video)**

Everyone: WH-WHAT'S GOIN ON ERE!

shef: (holding onto a tree)

Flo: (grabbing shef's feet)

Shi: (jumps up on a random and stable house) XD Safe and sound!

Everyone: (takes cover)

Haruna: ANYBODY SEEN APHRODI?

Everyone: Uh-oh…

Aphrodi: (gets hit by lightning) Ouch…

**(a hand comes out from the sky and grabs Aphrodi)**

Aphrodi: O-OH MY GOD!

Voice: Yes, I am your God!

Shi and Flo: YOU ARE NOT OUR GOD! OUR GOD IS THE ONE AND ONLY ALLAH! :P But Aphrodi's God could be you Zeus-JERK

Zeus: -0- (takes Aphrodi to the heavens)

Aphrodi: SAAAAVE ME!

Everyone: (comes out of shelter) WTF WAS THAT!

Flo: (drops on floor laughing)

shef: Well at least someone is laughing! XD

Flo: But I'm still keeping a distance… (locks herself in a cage)

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

Shi: O.o… I AM SOOOOO NOT GOING TO ACT LIKE SOMEOKA!

Someoka: WTF? (reads the dare) I thought EVERYONE hated Kageyama?

Flo: We do hate him, but I hate Urabe more than him and you Someoka… (eerie aura gets bigger) _and I think I'm starting to hate Kazuya-kun too…_

Natsumi: Did you say something?

Flo: (glares at Natsumi) *BEEP* off… So who do hate the most Natsumi?

Natsumi: Kageyama?

shef: Let's just all pretend to be Kageyama then! ^^

Shi: Better than being like Someoka =.='

Flo: WAY better than being Urabe

Everyone: (changes clothes like Kageyama and wears sunglasses and a wig)

Touko: I really feel like Kageyama…

Endou: (eerie aura)

Kidou: What should we do then?

shef: Don't know… scream we hate soccer? Murder innocent and awesome soccer players? Use a rock fro-

Hiroto: Yeah, yeah we get the idea already shef =-="

Everyone: (screams) I HATE SOCCER! Okay that was easy… (changes back to normal clothes)

Flo: (jumps up and creates a hole in the cage's roof) YEAHAAA! YES YES YES! KAZEMARU-SENPAI IS GOING TO GET A HAIR CUT! KYAAAA! (drools like hell) AND MIDORIKAWA-SENPAI TOO? KYAAAA! (faints)

Shi: Now she's completely cheered up! THANK YOU MIYAKO, SOTA AND SELIM! THANK YOU!

shef: (gets ready with barber things) Who's first?

Kazemaru and Midorikawa: BU-BUT WE LIKE OUR HAIR! NO NO NO NO!

Flo: (sits up and starts crying)

Shi: (brother instincts kick in; glares at Kazemaru and Midorikawa) DO IT OT ELSE… (crack knuckles)

Kazemaru and Midorikawa: BUT I LOVE MY LIFE! MOVE IT! ME FIRST! NO ME!

shef: (sweatdrops) Hurry up… (starts cutting their hair short)

Flo, Endou, Miyasaka, Hiroto: (starts drooling) SOOOOOOO CUTE…

Kazemaru and Midorikawa: (blushing redder than a fire hydrant)

Ichinose: … =.=

Domon: You ok?

Ichinose: Mind your own business… =.=""

Shi: Not bad shef!

shef: Ushishishishishi! XD

IE Boys: O-OUR FEARS? NOOOOO! NO NO NO!

Shi and shef: YES YES YES YES YES! (starts shoving each of them in a different room)

Shi: Hehehe you two are gonna die… (pushes Sakuma and Megane into a room)

Sakuma, Megane: WTF? (notices Flo in the room) … SHII! GET US OUT OF HERE!

Flo: (sees the two) O.o… (scratches her bedroom wall) GET ME OUTTA HERE! ! ! !

Sakuma, Megane: I'm confused… who's afraid of who actually? ? (sweatdrops)

Flo: Wait… If I leave you two inside MY room… with the water bed… you guys… might… might… might… OH MY *BEEP*ING *BEEP*! ! ! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! (grabs her teddy bear and starts hitting Sakuma and Megane) GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!

Sakuma, Megane: AAAAAAHH!

**Back outside the rooms**

Shi and shef: XD POOR MEGANE AND SAKUMA!

IE Girls: Now… where can we find a TV Station that plays all episodes of Dora?

Shi: Me father's XP

IE Girls: WHA?

Shi: JUST KIDDING!

IE Girls: (anime fall)

shef: But I DO know a TV Station that plays Dora 24/7

Shi: O.O Wow…

Touko: (slams a button on a wall)

Other: What was that for?

Shi: Each room has a TV soo yeah XD I really feel sorry for Sakuma and Megane

shef: Why?

Shi: She gets-

Everyone: (hears someone screaming from one of the rooms)

Shi: (sweatdrops) She screams when she sees Dora…

shef: What now? The dares for today are done…

IE Girls: YES!

Shi: I'm sure you guys didn't notice (some of you might have) that there mysteries in each chapter, except Chapter 1 that is XD

IE Girls: WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING US?

Shi: Nope :3

shef: Example?

Shi: WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO APHRODI IN CHAPTER 2 AND 3? ? ?

IE Girls: Now that you mentioned it… WHAT HAPPENED?

Flo: (bust down the bedroom door) I'LL TELL YA WHAT HAPPENED! THE GIRL SUED HIM AND TOOK HIM TO COURT!

Everyone outside the rooms except Shi: HE WAS WHAT?

Shi: You heard that right! Here's a little flashback XD

_**Aphrodi: YOU'RE DOING WHAT?**_

_**RandomGirl: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! THAT'S WHY I'M SUING YOU!**_

_**Kogure: Ushishishishi!**_

_**Shi: KOGURE!**_

_**Kogure: See ya! (runs off with the cupid arrow)**_

_**Shi: (facepalm) Flo's gonna kill me if I don't do this… (wears a suit) How do I look?**_

_**Aphrodi: Who cares how you look? I'M GOING TO COURT HERE!**_

_**Shi: Be grateful, idiot. I'm here to be your lawyer!**_

_**RandomGirl: Your gonna need it, HMPH!**_

_**Aphrodi: TT-TT Nobody loves me anymore TT-TT**_

_**Shi: I'm sure Flo still loves you…**_

_**Aphrodi: Yu-chan~**_

_**Shi: (hits his head) SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!**_

_**Aphrodi: OW!**_

_**RandomGirl: (drags Aphrodi into the courtroom) COME ON! THE JUDGE IS WAITING!**_

_**Aphrodi: NOOOOOO! YU-KUN!**_

_**Shi: (sweatdrops, sighs, goes in)**_

_**INSIDE THE COURTROOM**_

_**Judge: What do you have to say for yourself young man?**_

_**Aphrodi: Bu-but it was a dare! TT_TT**_

_**Shi: That's true, your honour. Plus he was aiming at an old couple and NOT her (points finger at RandomGirl)**_

_**RandomGirl: HMPH!**_

_**Shi: (phone rings and picks it up)**_

_**Phone: **__**WE NEED YOU GUYS HERE RIGHT NOW BASTARD!**_

_**Shi: (moves the phone farther away from his ear) Sheesh! We'll be there in 10 seconds! (closes the phone) Excuse me your honour, but I have a show to host**_

_**Judge: Wait… don't tell me you Eric McKenny from 'Inazuma Eleven! Disaster Zone!' ?**_

_**Aphrodi: Yes he is your honour, plus he's my cousin =-="**_

_**Judge: OMG! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER! YOU CAN GO! CASE SOLVED! XD YOU CAN TAKE MY CAR!**_

_**Shi and Aphrodi: WHA?**_

_**RandomGirl: WHAT?**_

_**Shi: Uuhh I have my own car plus we're going to the Amazon (sweatdrops)**_

_**Judge: JUST TAKE IT! (throws his car keys to Aphrodi)**_

_**Shi: UUhh… thanks? (leaves with Aphrodi)**_

IE Girls: (drops on floor laughing)

shef: You've gotta be kidding me Shi! XD

Flo: The judge let him out just because he hosted this show =o=

Shi: (grins)

Aphrodi: (walks back in) H-hey guys…

Flo: Aphrodi? O.O You okay?

Aphrodi: A… little… I told those guys…. I was Aphrodite's little brother… and they believed me… X.X MAN!

Everyone: WHAT? !

Flo: Heh~ You still have a dare…

Aphrodi: NOOO! (gets shoved into a room)

Everyone: (evil grins)

**In another room:**

Tsunami: OH MY GOD! THE HORROR! THE HORROR OF DORA! AAAHH!

Dora: Denada! (which means 'Your Welcome')

Tsunami: I DID NOT SAY 'THANK YOU' YOU *BEEP*ING DORA! AAHH! CARROTS!

**Another room:**

Endou: (watching intently)

Dora: Come on! Let's play soccer!

Endou: YEAH! LET'S! (trying to get into the TV)

**One more room:**

Fudou: (trying to cover his ears)

Boots: DORA!

Dora: BOOTS!

Boots: COME ON DORA!

Dora and Boots: (starting to sing the theme song)

Fudou: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Dora: Look Boots! A tomato!

Fudou: O.o… I'D RATHER DIE! AAAHH! (scratching the wall)

**And another:**

Shirou: I don't understand why kids like this…

Atsuya: Coz the show is stupid like them

Shirou: You were once a kid too

Boots: Dora! My fire truck! We need to find my fire truck! (starts crying)

Atsuya: HE CRIED OVER A FIRE TRUCK? WHAT A SISSY!

Shirou: (grabs his scarf and rips it in pieces)

Atsuya: M-MY SCARF! (starts crying like a baby) UWAAAA!

Dora: Don't worry Boots! Look there! That pink haired guy is crying louder than you! (points to Atsuya)

Fubuki Twins: … O.o… HOW THE HELL DID SHE HEARD OR EVEN SEE US? !

**Should we? Yes we should do another room XD:**

Gouenji: (trying to stay away from the TV as far as possible)

Dora: Wow, Boots! You look good in that alien costume!

Gouenji: (eye twitch)

Boots: Thanks Dora! You look cute like that!

Gouenji: (turns his head around and screams) AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Dora: (wearing a pink dress and hair tied into two low twin tails) Thanks Boots!

Gouenji: X.X (faints)

**What harm it is to do another? Well to the guy in the room it means hell XD :**

Map: I'm the map! I'm the map!

Kidou: I ALREADY KNOW YOU'RE THE MAP IDIOT! STOP SINGING IT!

Map: I'M THE MAP!~

Kidou: (banging head on the wall) Why? WHY? TT_TT

**It's the Greek God section! XD**

Dora: Hey Boots! Do you believe in Greek Gods?

Aphrodi: (eye twitch)

Boots: I don't know.

Aphrodi: (sigh in relief)

Dora: I think they exist!

Aphrodi: (eye twitch)

Boots: Why?

Dora: Because there's one over there! (points at Aphrodi)

Aphrodi: I AM NOT A GOD! Wait… AAAHH! HOW DID YOU KNOW ME? ! ? !

**And the last but not least is!**

Ichinose: (trying to find a hidden button in the wall) Must… find… a… way… out…!

Dora: EEEEP! A SNAKE!

Ichinose: HUH? WHERE? (jumps up and down) SNAKE! SNAKE! Wait… (facepalm) I'm such an idiot… (lie against the wall and the wall suddenly turned around) FREEEEDOOOM!

Domon: Ichinose? !

Ichinose: I'M NOT FREE! TT_TT IT WAS ONLY A SECRET PASSAGEWAY TO ANOTHER ROOM! AAAAAHH!

Mark: Same thing happened to me T-T

Dylan: Here too =.="

Dora: YAY!

Ichinose, Domon, Dylan and Mark: WHAT ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT YOU *BEEP*ING DORA! (trying to get into the TV so that they can beat Dora up)

**Back outside the rooms**

Flo: Did you guys hear screams?

Girls: We sure did XD

Shi: HAHA! So here's the end of the chapter!

**BOOM!**

Flo: O.o… WHAT HAPPENED!

shef: The building is being bombed! AAAHH!

Kogure: FREEDOM! (jumps out with sticks of dynamite) Uh-oh…

Flo: KOGURE YOU BAKA!

Kogure: (points dynamite stick at Flo) DON'T MOVE!

Flo: (freezes up) O.O

IE Boys: FREEDOM! When I get older~ I will be stronger~ They'll call me freedom just like a waving flag~~ Just like a waving flag~~

Shi: Kogure…. Please don't…

Kogure: Ushishishishi! (lights up all the dynamite sticks)

Everyone: SKEDATTLE! WAIT! WHY ARE WE SPEAKING ELF? ! AAAAHHH! (runs away)

Kogure: AHAAHAHHA!

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Building collapses**


	7. Chapter 7

**Somewhere…**

Flo: (making fish sounds) Blob… blob… blob…

'**Disaster Zone!' studios…**

Yuu: (runs frantically to the IE Cast) HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN FLO? ? ? ! ! ! !

IE Cast: Uuhh no, why?

Yuu: SHE'S MISSING! ! ! ! ! !

Ichinose, Fubuki Twins and Aphrodi: WHAAAAAAAT? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !

Others: YAY!

Yuu, Ichinose, Fubuki Twins and Aphrodi: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS YAYING ABOUT? ? ! !

Others: That means this show will have to be canceled~

Everyone: (hears a knock on the door)

Yuu, Ichinose, Fubuki Twins and Aphrodi: (runs frantically to the door and opens it) O.o…. WHAT THE HELL! FLO! YOU OKAY? ? ! ! !

Flo: (soaking wet) I'm fine you (beep)ing idiots… (walks in and into her changing room)

Everyone: What the HELL happened? O.O

IchiMai: I'll tell you guys what's wrong…

Everyone: GGGGOOOAAALL! ! ! ! Wait…. There's no soccer match here… =.="

IchiMai: Uhm Hello?

Everyone: EEEEP! A RAT!

IchiMai: GIRL BEING IGNORED HERE! HELLLO!

Everyone: Oh hi… (waves at IchiMai) WAIT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN!

IchiMai: T-T Nevermind… T-T

Yuu: YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT FLO RIGHT? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! (shaking IchiMai, hard)

IchiMai: Ooohh…. Mmmyyy…. Gggodd… (getting dizzy)

Aphrodi: Yu-kun! Let her go!

Yuu: Oh, uuhh sorry (sweatdrops and let's her go)

IchiMai: I'll tell you what happened to Flo…

Everyone: WHAT?

IchiMai: She jumped off a cliff…..

**SILENCE….**

Yuu, Ichinose, Fubuki Twins and Aphrodi: **SHE DID WHAT THE HELL? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !**

IchiMai: But then I saved her! Nya! X3

Y,I,FT and A: (hugs IchiMai) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

IchiMai: HEY HEY LET ME GO! I WANTED TO KISS MY ICHIROUTA!

Kazemaru: Wha? ? ? (gets kissed by IchiMai)

Everyone: (stares at the two) Go Kazemaru, go Kazemaru, Go Kazemaru!~

Flo: (bust down the changing room door) Me back… =.=

Ichinose: FLO!

Flo: (ignoring Ichinose) Dares… and to S-C-T you'll have to wait for your turn to guest star, then you're dares will be up

IchiMai: (blushing and releases Kazemaru) From **HikariKudo24**!

IE Cast: WHAT? NO WAY! NOT HER AGAIN!

Flo: Live with it, idiots… =.=

**Loving the story! Can I gueststar next chapter? Here are some dares!**

1. I dare Shirou #1 to make out with Fuyuppe

2. I dare Gouenji to use his bakunetu screw on Natsumi

3. I dare Fudou to eat tomatoes and Tsunami to eat carrots (I know they hate those food)

4. I dare Kidou to be stuck in a room full of hungry cats

5. I dare Endou to be thrown to the sharks (fangirls)

6. I dare Hiroto to do 10 360s on a skateboard nonstop

Flo: (tying Yuu up) Better shut up my oh-so-lovable-brother~ (cute and sparkly smile but eerie aura surrounding her)

Yuu: What's going to happen?

IchiMai: This! (shoves Shirou#1 into a room with Fuyuka)

Yuu: M-MY FUYUPPE! ! ! ! (crying his heart out)

Flo: And I thought I cried louder…

Everyone: (silence)

Flo: WHAT?

Everyone: But you do cry louder than him…

Flo: Fine… next da-

Gouenji: **Bakunetsu Screw!**

Natsumi: (gets thrown into a big cosy pillow) How did this thing end up here? O.O!

Flo: Be grateful Natsumi… I'm kind of nice to the girls today… but for the boys… (sparks in eyes and eerie aura)

IE Boys: (gulps)

IE Girls: Yay! Love you Flo! ^^

Flo: Except for Urabe of course :P

Rika: Knew I couldn't trust her…

Fudou: T-Tomatoes…

Tsunami: Ca-ca-ca-ca-ca-ca-ca-ca…

Tachimukai: D-Did Tsunami-san sang the Cha-cha-cha? ? ! ! O.O

IchiMai: (goes out and then comes back) Me bought Carrots and Tomatoes! X3

Fudou and Tsunami: (faints)

Flo: Tachimukai, Touko, Sakuma, Kidou and Haruna… would you guys please do the honour of shoving these foods into their mouths?

T, T, S, K and H: SURE! (starts shoving the food into their mouths)

Kogure: … Flo-sama…

Flo: What?

Kogure: (whispers something into Flo's ears)

Flo: (smirking getting wider and eviller; whispers something back to Kogure)

Kogure: (runs into the kitchen and bring back a drink) Ushishishishishishi! Here's your drink! XD

Flo: (drinks the red liquid)

Aki: W-wait… isn't t-that

Everyone: STING! OH MY GOD! YUU DO SOMETHING!

Yuu: (still crying) GET SHIROU AND FUYUPPE OUT OF THERE FIRST! T-T

Shirou and Fuyuppe: (suddenly comes out of the room) We didn't even do anything (sweatdrops)

Yuu: YES!

Flo: (shaking)

Kogure: Ushishishishi!

IE Cast: KOGURE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE FLO STING? ? ! ! !

Flo: ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (jumping around like a kangaroo)

Burn: (gets jumped by Flo) OW…

Gazelle: FLO! NICE ONE! XD

Flo: WOOOOHOOO! ME WANT TO KILL SAKUMA, MEGANE, KAZUYA-KUN AND URABE! YIIIIPPEE! (starts chasing the 4 with a blow torch)

4 people: OMG! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO HER! AAAAAHH!

Kogure: Sting has gotten into her ! ! ! ! Ushishishishishi XXDD

Haruna: KOGURE!

Kogure: EEP! CONTINUE WITH THE DARES PLEASE! (grabs Kidou)

Everyone: Wow… he's STRONG O.O

Kidou: Oi… let me go!

**Outside the studio…**

Flo: (leaves the 4) NYA! COME AND FOLLOW ME KITTY CATS! NYA! X3 (skips to the studio)

Cats: Nya! (follows Flo) :3

Sakuma, Megane, Ichinose and Rika: Wha? O.O?

**Inside…**

Kidou: HEY! LET ME GO!

Kogure: Nope! (throws Kidou into a room)

Flo: (bust down the door) NYA! X3

Cats: NYA! :3

Flo: Nya nya nya nya!

Cats: NYA! (makes roger sign and goes in Kidou's room)

Kidou: O.O"" NOOOOOO! HELP ME! AAAH! (starts scratching the wall)

Cats: NYA! NYA! NYA! XX33

Flo: GO KITTY CATS! X3 (closes the door; starts singing **Call me when you're sober – Evanescence**)

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.**

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

IE Cast: I wonder if she's singing it to Ichinose or Kidou…

Flo: NONE OF THOSE TWO! NYA! XX33 YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO IS IT! XD

Yuu: I know who's she's singing it for (evil smirk) It's he-

Flo: (kicks Yuu's face) OH SHUT UP MY LOVEABLE BROTHER!

Yuu: (gets thrown outside)

Flo: (acts like a cute little cat and walking on her knees and palms) Meow~

IchiMai: Next dare… (grabs Endou who was about to ride 'Majin' to run away)

Endou: Too late… T-T

Kazemaru: (opens the fangirl door)

Endou: NOOO! KAZEMARU YOU TRAITOR!

IchMai: Arigatou ne, Ichi-chan! ^^ (throws Endou into the room and slams the door shut)

Kazemaru: :) You're welcome

IchiMai: (blush)

Endou: **Hammer of Wrath! **Don't you girls dare come near me! AAAAAAAH!

Yuu: (comes back in; knocks Flo's head with a hammer) WAKE UP IDIOT!

Others: But she is awake…

Flo: Nya! (jumps on Sakuma and starts biting his ear)

Sakuma: (blushing) GET THIS GIRL OFF OF ME!

Genda, Haruna: (pulling Flo) GET OFF HIM! GET OFF HIM!

Others: (sweatdrops)

Yuu: Y-you can borrow my skateboard Hiroto… (gives Hiroto his skateboard)

Hiroto: Th-thanks… you won't get mad if I break it, will you?

Yuu: Nope… cause I got more of those (pulls a rope and a curtain rises, revealing 40 racks filled with skateboards)

Everyone: WOAH…

Hiroto: (tries to do 360's; falls) OH MY GOD! MY HEAD! IT HUUUURTS!

Midorikawa, Ulvida: HIROTO! ARE YOU OKAY? (glares at each other)

Hiroto: (sweatdrops)

Flo: (finally jumps off of Sakuma) Meow~ (crawls to the kitchen)

Sakuma: (ears red) My ears T-T

Genda, Haruna: I'M GOING TO GET YOU NEKO FLO!

Flo: (turns her head around and stands up) What the hell are you guys talking about?

Everyone: Did the effects of Sting wear off?

Flo: (walks normally to Someoka) Who are you?

Someoka: YOSHA! SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER! I'M FREE! (tries to run to the door but got caught by Yuu) Uh-oh…

Yuu: She doesn't but I do =.=

Flo: Huh? (tilts head to the right)

IchiMai: Next batch of dares!

Kazemaru: From **shef01animetizeGoneM.I.A**!

Gouenji and Haruna: Oh (beep)…

**...******

**HAHAHAHAHA! Ow.******

**My stomach hurts.******

**AWESOME chapter! More disaster needed!******

**Poor Gouenji...first going bankrupt then Kidou after his life...******

**Can I guest star! Pretty please!******

**DARES:******

**1. I dare Gouenji to kiss Haruna.. in front of EVERYONE. (Tie Kidou please)******

**2. I dare Someoka to reveal one embarrassing secret.******

**3. I dare Kidou to... dance with Fudou!**

Gouenji and Haruna: Told yah =.=" WHY GOD? WHY?

Aphrodi: …

Everyone: Eh? You're not sneezing?

Aphrodi: A-actually CHI I-I'm T-T-Trying CHI T-To H-Hold It… HAAACCCHOOOO!

Everyone: (drops on ground laughing)

Aphrodi: =.="""

Flo: Alrighty love birds! Get going and kiss! X3

Gouenji and Haruna: (blush and kiss)

Kidou: (bust down the door) GET ME OUT OF H- (stares at Haruna and Gouenji) Gouenji… GO MY CATS! ATTACK THE PLATINUM BLONDE HAIRED BOY! ! ! ! !

Cats: NYA NYA! ! ! ! (roger sign and starts chasing Gouenji)

Gouenji: AAAAAAHHH! **Bakunetsu Storm! **Get these cats off of me!

Everyone: (laughing on the ground) NEVER THOUGHT GOUENJI WOULD BE AFRAID OF CAST TOO! (hears the door knock)

Yuu: Uh… who's that? AND WHERE THE HELL IS FLO? ? ! !

Flo: I'm right behind you idiot!

Everyone: (turns around and stares at Flo)

Flo: What?

Everyone: WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT? ? ! ! !

Flo: (white sundress and a black cardigan, brown leather boots and hair tied in two pigtails) Something wrong with how I look?

Ichinose: (blush) N-no… it's just that…

Everyone: YOU USUALLY WEAR SOMETHING LIKE A BOY! ! ! (remembers the Flo, in baggy shorts and a baggy shirt, with converse shoes; hears the door knock again) OH WHO THE (BEEP) IS THAT!

Flo: (runs to the door and opens it) Ed-kun!

Everyone: **E-ED-KUN? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! **

Ed: Come on, Yu-chan! The movie is about to start!

Everyone: **Y-YU-CHAN? ? ? ! ! ! ! BUT ONLY YUU, APHRODI AND THE FUBUKI TWINS CALL HER THAT! ! ! !**

Flo: Okay! Let's go! (hold's Ed's hand and follows him to the cinema)

Yuu: … **SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED? ! ? ! ? !**

IchiMai: Flo followed a complete stranger to the cinema?

Ichinose: (biting on his arm; tears)

Domon: (sweatdrops)

Rika: Aw~ Don't be sad, darling! You still have me!

Aphrodi and Fubuki Twins: (banging their heads on the wall) DIRECTOR-SAMA! WHAT HAPPENED!

Director: F-Flo told me she h-had a date with some guy…

Yuu: **SHE WHAT? ? ? ! ! ! !**

Ichinose: (more tears; biting on the other arm) WHY? !

IchiMai: Okay… this is getting serious (shoves Ichinose, Yuu, Fubuki Twins and Aphrodi in a room and locks it)

Kazemaru: M-Moving on!

Someoka: I don't have a secret…

Kidou: Yeah, right… what about that stash of teddy bears in your room?

Someoka: (blushing) W-what the hell are you talking about?

Everyone: Oooh~ Looks like Someoka keeps a stash of teddy bears in his room!~

Someoka: I DO NO- Oh what's the use… Yes I do have a stash of teddy bears in my room TT_TT

Everyone: HAH! KNEW IT!

Kazemaru: Next dare!

IchiMai: KIDOU! ! ! !

Kidou: Y-yes?

IchiMai: (grabs Kidou)

Kazemaru: Oh Fudou~

Fudou: (blush) What do you want?

Kazemaru: (grabs Fudou)

Kogure: Ushishishishishi! Let's dance the tango! XD (turns on radio and tango music comes on)

Kidou and Fudou: WHAT?

IchiMai: DANCE!

Kidou and Fudou: B-BUT WE DON'T KNOW HOW!

Gouenji: Liars, I saw you guys in a dance competition

Kidou and Fudou: Shit… You were there? ? ! ! !

Gouenji: Of course I was, Yuuka entered the damned competition too you know

Kidou and Fudou: (starts tangoing)

Everyone: OH OUR GOD! ! ! (standing applause) THAT WAS AWESOME! ! ! ! GO KIDOU! GO FUDOU!

Kidou and Fudou: (blush)

IchiMai: Hehe~ Here's the end of the chapter people! XD (kisses Kazemaru)

Kazemaru: (blush)

Endou, Miyasaka: IchiMai… (patting baseball bats)

IchiMai: (sweatdrops) SEE YA FOLKS! (jumps in a submarine and drives off) WOOHOO!

Everyone: (anime fall)

Flo: (opens the door and skips in happily) Tadaima!~

Y, FT, A, I: (bust down the door) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ? ! ! !

Flo: Nya!~ The movies with a friend!~ Oh, the chapter ended huh? Oh well see ya guys next time! (peace sign, grins)

Y, FT, A, I: (stomps out the building and starts hunting for Ed) EEEEDD! WHERE ARE YOU! ! !


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone: (watching a horror movie on TV in the siblings house; the serial killer suddenly appears behind the victim in the TV) GAAH! LOOK OUT! (guy gets slaughtered by a piece of corn) Too late… Poor guy… and he was this close to finding out who the killer is…. Wonder why he uses corn to kill people :/

**Door Knocks…**

IE Girls: KYAAA!

Yuu: Who the hell could that be…?

Hiroto: I'll get it… (stands up and walks out of the living room into the hallways)

Rika: Hey, where's my Darling's stalker?

Everyone: Stalk…er? (sweatdrops)

Ichinose: Aren't you the stalker? (sweatdrops)

Rika: …

Yuu: Flo is not a stalker like Hiroto and because of YOU! (points at Rika) SHE'S LOCKED UP IN HER ROOM CUTTING HERSELF AND BITING HER ARMS!

Rika: O.O… What did I do that made her go Emo?

Yuu: Go to YouTube and type this in the address bar /watch?v=tySMfVM67V0 (glares at Rika)

Hiroto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ! ! ! ! ! HELP ME! ! ! ! ! (runs back into the living room)

Everyone: HIROTO? !

3 people: MUAHAHAHA! WE'LL GET YOU!

Everyone: GAAH! IT'S THE SERIAL KILLER(S) IN TV! ! !

Person 1: MUAHAHAHA! (whacking everyone with corn)

Everyone: EEEEP! (dodges the attacks)

Person 2: (shoots candy canes at everyone) MUAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: GGOOOOHH! ! (ducks the candy canes)

Person 3: (sits on a chair and watch)

Person 1: (knocks Person 3's head) WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING US? !

Person 3: OW! I don't have a weapon! How the hell am I supposed to attack them? !

Person 1, 2, 3: (gets shoot by something sticky and are stuck on the wall)

Flo: (holding a gigantic bazooka over her shoulders and glaring at everyone) WHAT'S ALL THE RACKET ABOUT? ? ? ! ! ! ! CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME QUIET TIME WITH HER THOUGHTS? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !

Everyone: (staring at Flo)

Flo: WHAT? ? ! ! ! !

Everyone: What's with the cast over your left arm? ? O.O?

Flo: … I… accidently broke it when I was slamming my arms on the study desk….

Everyone: **YOU WHAT? ? ! ! !**

Person 1, 2, 3: EKHEM! THREE PEOPLE STUCK ON A WALL HERE! HELLO!

Yuu: Like we care?

Person 2: YOU SHOULD CARE! (trying to free himself) WHAT IS THIS THING MADE OF? !

Flo: (pulls each of their masks from their faces)

Person 1, 2 ,3: GAAAH! DON'T!

Everyone: MIYAKO, SOTA AND SELIM? ? ? ! ! ! !

Miyako: Busted…

Flo: What the hell are you guys doing here at my house…? And Sota you can stop biting that stuff, it's NOT chewing gum

Sota: (stops biting) THEN WHAT IS THIS THING?

Flo: Melted candy

Yuu: (grabs a blowtorch)

Miyako, Sota, Selim: (sweatdrops) GAAH! NO DON'T!

Yuu: But I thought you guys wanted to be free~

Selim: BUT NOT GET BURNED TO DEATH!

Flo: Answer the question first: How the hell did you guys found out where our house is and what's your intention?

Everyone: WOAH… She's like a detective!

Miyako: We're the guest stars for this chapter, remember?

Flo: Owh…

IE Cast: WHAT? ? ! ! !

Selim: You're director told us where your house is… and I have to say, this building is HUGE! ! ! (struggles) How are we going to get free?

Flo: …

Miyako: Flo…? (evil voice)

Flo: Uuhh… I'll figure something out!

Midorikawa: Hiroto fainted on the sofa…

Hiroto: . Ooozyy…

Miyako, Sota, Selim: Were we that scary…? (sweatdrops)

Flo: Don't know~ (grabs a hammer and starts hammering the hardened candy) HIIYAA!

**The candy breaks**

Kidou: Can't we continue the show at the studio?

Other IE Cast: Yeah, can't we?

Director: Of course you can!

Random guy: (pops out of nowhere) NOT!

Everyone: GAAH! A PHANTOM!

Flo: DON'T GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK! !

Yuu: And why the hell should we follow you? (kicks the guy out of the house) We have everything we need right here!

Director: (nods) True!

Selim: So what are we waiting for?

Miyako: (waves her corn in the air) These dares came from **Emil D.M**! ! !

**Y-you guys...**

**ARE THE NEW GODS!**

**Aphrodi: HEY!**

**Anyway I have some new dares for you guys! X3**

**- Aphrodi must fly using his wings. If he can't fly, then punish him. If he can and tries to escape punish him. If he can and doesn't try to fly away then...punish him XDD**

**- Fudou...go out with Haruna. If Kidou tries to kill him, get someone to rape him.**

**- Get Sakuma, Genda and Aphrodi in a maid costume for the rest of the chapter. If they take it off, then I will rape their soul out lD**

**- I dare Kazemaru to cross dress as ANYONE Miyasaka can think of!**

**Done lD Can I be guest star? Please? X3**

Flo: (puppy dog eyes) Please do it for me, Onii-chan!

Aphrodi: (sweats) _Damn! Puppy dog eyes too cute!_

Flo: (smiles evilly) After all, I'm sick today~ (points at her broken arm)

Aphrodi: (sweats more)

Endou: Hey, Yuu… Why is your sister…

Yuu: I can't even describe it in words (Sweatdrops)

Flo: (puppy dog eyes get bigger) I promise I won't punish you!

Aphrodi: (sigh) ALRIGHT ALREADY! STOP WITH THE EYES! (wings appear behind him and starts flying) There!

Miyako, Sota, Selim and Yuu: (jumps on Aphrodi) PUNISHMENT TIME! MUAHAHAHAHHAHA! (ties him up and throws him into the… 'Aphrodi Haters Room' (?))

Aphrodi: AAAAAHH! ! ! ! THESE GUYS ARE WORSER THAN THE FANGIRLS! ! ! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS PROMISED NOT TO PUNISH ME!

Flo: I did~ But they didn't ^^~

Aphrodi: (screams again) ! ! ! ! ! ! ! THE HORROR! ! ! !

IE Cast: (shivers)

Miyako: Next dare~ (shoves a dress on Haruna)

Sota: (gives a bouquet of roses to Fudou) Good luck dude!

Selim: (gives him a box of chocolates) You're gonna need it!

Haruna and Fudou: WHAT THE HELL? ? ! ! !

Kidou: NOBODY'S GOING OUT WITH HARUNA!

Sakuma: (gets up like a robot, walks like a robot to Kidou and grabs him)

Kidou: Sakuma? What are you doing? !

Sakuma: (lifts Kidou up and takes him to a room)

Kogure: (holding a remote control) Ushishishishishishi! ! ! !

Everyone: SAKUMA'S NOW KOGURE'S ROBOT? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !

Yuu: (shoves Haruna and Fudou out of the house) There's a restaurant around the block down the road from here! Have fun and be safe!

Flo: You're starting to sound like mom…

Yuu: (freeze) Eh?

Flo: (roll eyes) Never mind…

Miyako: (walks to the 'Aphrodi Haters Room' and opens the door) O.O… Is it just me… Or did we just miss a massive World War 3?

Everyone: (pops their heads into the room) YYIIIIIIIIIHHHH? ? ? ! ! !

**Furniture are everywhere, holes in walls, to make it simple, just imagine your room was attacked by all the wild animals in the world…**

Kidou: ! ! ! ! ! ! SAKUMA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! ! !

Yuu: (sweatdrops) We've got everything here for the dares… Everything except a Censoring Machine…

Flo: (sweatdrops) Onii-chan! Where are you?

**The ceiling breaks and Aphrodi falls from the sky**

Aphrodi: Are they gone? (looks around and sighs)

Everyone: Who's gone?

Aphrodi: MY HATERS LIKE DUH! ! ! ! GRAAAH! ! ! I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU! ! ! ! (starts to chase after Flo, Yuu, Miyako, Sota and Selim)

F, Y, M, S, S: Touch us and you're going into an arena filled with your haters…

Aphrodi: (freezes; gulps) I don't need to fight any of them… right?

Miyako: You're going to if you harm us :P Now Sota! Go and grab Sakuma!

Sota: Can't you just get Kogure to do it?

Kogure: I'd be happy to! Ushishishishi! (touches some buttons and Sakuma breaks through the wall beside the bedroom door)

Flo: Uuhh… Where's Kidou? (peeks in through the big hole) O/o! (immediately repairs the hole with planks and nails; breathing hard)

Selim: (grabs a running 'lion') Trying to run away Genda?

Genda: Yes? (gulps)

Yuu: Where the hell are we going to find some maid costumes?

Genda and Aphrodi: Oh God! PLEASE DON'T CALL HER!

Sakuma: Beep… Bop…

Kogure: (typing away on the remote control)

Sakuma: (robot voice) Please! Don't! Call! Her!

Everyone: What The Fuck?

Kim: (crashes through the door on a horse) HOWDY PARTNAS!

Flo: KYAAAAA! ! ! A HORSE! ! ! ! (runs to the horse; pushes Kim off and climbs on; gallops away)

Horse: NEIGH! ! ! ! !

Kim: OW! Wow, thanks for the warm welcome (roll eyes) Heard somebody needs a costume! (smiling evilly)

Miyako: Three to be exact! (points at Genda, Aphrodi and Sakuma)

Kim: (takes out a purple gigantic purse and jumps in) YEAHAA TOO MANY COSTUMES IN HERE! Oh HERE THEY ARE! MUAHAHAH!

Genda and Aphrodi: We don't like the sound of that…

Kogure: (typing)

Sakuma: Me. Too.

Kim: (jumps out and shoves the maid costumes on the three) XXDD

Yuu: Those maid uniforms look familiar… Where did you get them?

**Somewhere in a maid café in another side of town**

Misaki: KYAAA! MY MAID UNIFROMS! WHERE DID THEY GO? !

**Back at McKenny's/Aoi's/Yamamura's house (Wow, we've got too many surnames)**

Kim: (whistling) From a certain anime called 'Kaichou wa Maid-sama'

Yuu: (sweatdrops) Next dare?

Kazemaru: NO WAY! ! ! !

Miyasaka: KAZEMARU-SENPAI IS GOING TO CROSS DRESS AS ANYBODY I CAN THINK OF? ? ? ! ! ! YEAHAAA!

Kazemaru: (facepalms) Hell…

Miyasaka: (thinking) I KNOW! Since you have long hair…

Kazemaru: (gulps)

Miyasaka: CROSS DRESS AS FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO FROM SHUGO CHARA! MUAHAHAHA!

Kim: Shu-Shugo Chara? KYAAAAAAA! ! ! I LOVE THAT ANIME! ! (Please take note that Kim has NEVER watched Inazuma Eleven and the only reason she became Disaster Zone's costume expert was because we asked her to. Thank you.)

Kazemaru: Fujisaki Nagihiko? That name sounds like a boy… but…

Yuu: Don't worry. That character DOES have long hair but he's a boy alright (smirks) One that LOVES to cross dress

Kazemaru: WHAT? ? ! ! !

Kim: (raids the purse again and takes out a… rapper costume?) You can wear his 'Beat Jumper' costume!

Kazemaru: Beat what?

Miyasaka: (shoves the costume on Kazemaru) EXCELLENT CHOICE KIM!

Kim: Thanks! XD For those who have never watched Shugo Chara, feel free to type in Beat Jumper at your picture search engine or, ^^

Kazemaru: I look like some weird basketball player who loves to rap…

Kim: That's because Nagihiko plays basketball idiot! But he doesn't rap! He dances the traditional Japanese dance as a girl! That's why he cross dresses!

Kazemaru: EXPLAIN THE HEADPHONES AROUND MY NECK AND THIS WHITE SNOW HAT? ? ! !

Miyasaka: We don't know! Ask Peach-Pit! They're the crea-

Yuu: ENOUGH YOU ASSHOLES! ! ! !

Everyone else: (yawns) We're getting bored here…

K, K, M: HA-HAIH!

Yuu: Just wear the damned costume Kazemaru!

Selim: Next batch of dares!

Sota: These came from **KiyamaLuver**!

Hiroto: (wakes up and sits on the sofa) I have a fan?

Everyone: (roll eyes) You have LOTS of fans, Hiroto…

Kim: Including me! XD Love at first sight when I saw a picture of him as Gran XD

Hiroto: Do I look that good with two bottles of hair gel?

**Man, you should make more chapters! I just can't stop reading your stories!**

**Dares:**

**-I dare Fudou and Sakuma to be locked in a room with Kidou, mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**- I dare Midorikawa to put his hair back to Reize's hair and let someone eat it**

**- I dare Endou to scream in Coach Kudou's face that he hates soccer and he would rather die than play it**

**- I dare Goenji to kick Yuuka in the face (I don't hate her but I wanna see Goenji do it :P)**

**- I dare Tsunami to be pushed off a 100 ft. cliff**

**That's all! Thanks for the story! And can I be your guest star some time?**

Yuu: Wow… This is going to be easy! Kogure!

Kogure: (pushes more buttons on the remote control)

Sakuma: (leaves the house, comes back with Fudou on his shoulders, walks into the room Kidou was in)

Fudou: WHAT THE BITCH? ? ! ! ! GAAAH!

Everyone: Sakuma's going in there… in a… maid costume…

Haruna: (walks in) Hey… Guys… What's with Flo? She's outside creating a rampage on a horse…! ! !

Yuu: Mood swing…

Everyone: Mood what?

Flo: (charges into the house with the horse, both of them crying) UWAAA! (crying)

Horse: NEIGHII! (crying)

Yuu: One… Two… Three…

Flo and Horse: (starts laughing as mad as a hatter) KAKAKAKAAKAKAKAAAKKAAKAKA! ! ! ! !

Sota: (suddenly shaking)

Selim: What the-? Dude, you alright?

Sota: Sugar… Sugar…

Miyako: HOLY MACARONI! ! ! ! HE ATE FLO'S MELTED CANDY JUST NOW RIGHT? ? ! !

Selim: OH MY GOD! ! ! !

Yuu: WHAT? ? ! ! !

Flo: MUAHAHAH! IT WAS 99% sugar and 1% water! ! !

Everyone: WHAT? ? ? ! ! ! !

Yuu: (opens a door) PUSH HIM IN!

Sota: (shaking hard)

Miyako and Selim: (kicks him in)

Sota: SUGAAAAAAAARRRRR! ! ! ! ! ! !

Yuu: (slams the door shut; a metal door covers it; some jail bars; a door made of leaves; and a door made of diamonds) Phew…

Midorikawa: _While all the chaos is going on… I'd better make a run for it! _(creeps slowly to the door)

Endou: Is it OK for him to be in there?

Yuu: It's the basement also known as, the Danger Room… A room especially made for us if were too depressed, stressed out and just need some to relax.

Flo: (grabs Midorikawa on the shoulder) Where'd cha think cha goin'?

Midorikawa: What's with the horrible English accent? You're making my ears bleed!

Horse: I say that was quite rude you know! (talking in a perfect English accent and voice)

IE Cast: Why are we not surprised that this horse can talk…?

Midorikawa: Ehehehe…

Flo: (lifts up three bottles of hair gel) Although I prefer your hair in its original form than the gravity defying one, a dare is a dare and that's a fact! (starts redoing Midorikawa's hair)

Midorikawa: MY HAIR! ! ! ! !

Flo: Who wants to eat it?

Everyone: And get killed by over dose of hair gel? NO WAY!

Miyako: Maybe we can let Sota do it…

**Silence**

Miyako: What? He's in sugar high mode! He'll be fine!

Flo: (shrugs) I don't see why…

Yuu: (veins pop and unlocks the door)

Flo: (pushes Midorikawa in)

Midorikawa: … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! (screams more and more) SOTA IS CRAZY! CRAZIER! CRAZIEST! CRAZIESTEST!

Everyone: Feel sorry for the guy… NOT! XD

Endou: I AM NOT GOING TO SCREAM THAT ONE WORD! NEVER!

Flo: Never say never!~ Ne-never say never~ JUST DO IT! !

Endou: FINE! =.=

Gouenji: That was easy…

Endou: Don't you see that axe behind her?

Gouenji: See what? O.o…

Endou: (clears throat and walks up to Coach Kudou) You want to know something Coach?

Coach Kudou: What?

Endou: (takes a deep breath) I HATE SOCCER! ! ! I DAMEND FUCKING HATE IT! ! ! I'D RATHER DIE THAN PLAY IT ANYMORE! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Coach Kudou: (silent; suddenly falls on his back)

Kogure: OH MAN! THE ROBOT BROKE AGAIN! ! !

Everyone: WHAT THE FUCKING BITCH OF HELL? ? ? ! ! ! !

Kogure: Ushishishishishi! I made a robot of Coach Kudou since the real one is still traumatized! ! XXDD

Fuyuka: Either he's just too nice…

Aki: Or just a damned troublemaker…

Kogure: USHISHISHISHISHI! ! ! ! But Sakuma's real, he just had a chocolate 'chip' cookie for breakfast! XD

Everyone: Yuu…

Yuu: (whistles) What? He paid me big bucks for the things! XD

Gouenji: K-Kick my lovely little sister in the face? ? ! ! ! !

Yuuka: Eh…?

Gouenji: Yuu, please tell me you made a robot of Yuuka too?

Yuu: Unfortunately, no

Gouenji: TT_TT…

Haruna: (pushes Yuuka in front of Gouenji) One of his main weakness XP

Gouenji: I'IM SO SO SORRY YUUKA! ! ! ! (closes eyes and kicks Yuuka in the face)

Yuuka: (head explodes)

Gouenji: YUUKA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Kogure: It's another robot idiot… Gee, for the most loved guy in IE, you pretty are the dumbest…

Gouenji fangirls: DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO GOUENJI-KUN! ! ! ! ! ! (chases Kogure)

Kogure: GAAAAH!

Flo: (dragging Tsunami to the beach) Wanna go for a swim?

Tsunami: HELL YEAH! ! ! !

Flo: Welcome to Beach Fall! A 100 ft. cliff! If you look down there, you'll see The most beautiful beach in the World! Capital T!

Tsunami: WHAAAAAAT? ? ? ! ! ! !

Flo: (pushes him off the cliff; looks down) Good luck with its Guardian!

Tsunami: (falling) THE BEACH HAS A GUARDIAN? ? ! ! ! ! WHAT TYPE OF FANTASY STORY IS THIS? ? ! ! !

Flo: (ignores Tsunami and walks back to the house) He- (stares at everything)

**The house looks like some shoved it into a blender**

Flo: ? ? ? ! ! ! !

Miyako: (dashes past Flo) RUN GIRL! RUN! SOTA ESCAPED! HE ESCAPED! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Flo: (joins Miyako) WHERE IS HIM? AND THE OTHERS?

Miyako: He's chasing after all of them!

Yuu: (appears behind Flo and Miyako) Correction! Us!

Everyone else: AAAH! ! ! ! (appears behind the trio)

Sota: (behind everybody riding a horse with his candy cane launcher and Miyako's corn launcher and… Yuu's orange juice gun?)

Flo: HOW DID HE GET YOUR GUN? !

Yuu: I DON'T KNOW! AND HE HAS KIM'S PEANUT GUN TOO!

Flo: WHAT? OMG! HELL IS BROKEN LOOSE!

Kim: AAH! HE'S SHOOTING ACORNS AT ME!

Little Chicken: (gets hit by an acorn) THE SKY IS FALLING! (runs around wildly) THE SKY IS FALLING!

Kazemaru: DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SORA(sky)! CARE ABOUT THE SOTA!

Flo: OH Shit! Good thing I still have my bazooka! (turns a dial)

Miyako: What are you doing? ? ! ! ! SHOOT HIM ALREADY!

Selim: SHOOT HIM ! !

Flo: Before I do that, (turns around and pulls the trigger, a gigantic flying kiss flies out of the bazooka and hits Kazemaru)

Kazemaru: WHAT THE FUCK? ? ! !

Flo: I always forget but… KAZEMARU-SENPAI! THAT WAS FROM **MizuKi-chan-18**! ! ! And… (stops running)

Yuu: GAAH! FLO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Everyone else: She's crazy! ! ! (runs past Flo)

Flo: (aims at Sota) Closer…

Ichinose: MOVE! RUN! SKIP! WHATEVER!

Sota: (on a horse; getting closer at Flo and shooting all the guns and canons randomly) MUAAHHAHAHA! ! ! !

Flo: Closer…

Someoka: IS SHE NUTS? !

Flo: Ready, Aim, FIRE! ! ! ! ! ! ! (gazillions of flying kisses flies out of the bazooka and hits Sota, making him fall and stick to the ground)

Sota: Ow…

Flo: You owe me a bus load of flying kisses, (blows the top of her bazooka) Dude…

Everyone: (stops running) We're still wondering… Are we in an action movie or an anime movie?

Yuu: Uumm thanks for being guest stars Miyako, Sota and Selim… O.O

Miyako and Selim: (lifts Sota up) It's a pleasure! This guy is heavy!

Sota: . Sugar…

**A black shiny limo comes out of nowhere and Miyako and Selim gets in with Sota and the limo drives off**

Everyone: WHAT THE? ? ? ! ! ! ! THEY'RE THAT RICH? ? ? ! ! ! ! !


	9. Chapter 9

Child: Mummy! Mummy! Hurry up! The show is about to start!

Mother: I'm coming! Where are your sister and brother and father?

Sister, brother and father: We're already in the living room!

Child: (turns on TV)

Mother: (sits on couch)

TV Anchor: We're sorry to interrupt this programme but Disaster Zone will never air on this channel again. It seems that- WOAH!

Flo and Yuu: (jumps on the TV Anchor) WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CANCEL OUR SHOW? ? ! ! !

Director: YEAH! GET HIM SIBLINGS! !

Aki: (appears in front of the TV) Minna! Welcome to chapter 9 of Disaster Zone!

Everyone at home: (sweat drops)

Flo: (shoots rocks at the TV Anchor using her bazooka) That's what you get when you cancel our show~ ~ (sings 'That's what you get' – Paramore)

Yuu: (beating the crap out of him)

Director: Go Flo~ Go Yuu~

Yuu: (gives him one kick in the stomach and the TV Anchor goes for a little swim in the Pacific)

IE Cast: (sweat drops)

Flo: Everyone okay?

IE Cast: (nods quickly)

Flo: (walks past the IE Cast to the toilet) Good, now I need to wash my hands. Yuu, take over!

Yuu: (rolls eyes) Well, where's our guest star?

Flo: (comes back running and jumps on Yuu) EEEEPPP! A GHOST! A ZOMBIE! A TOILET ZOMBIE! GAAAAH! ! ! MY HEART IT HURTS! (faints)

Aquella: (walks out of the toilet) Why is she so afraid of me? O.O

Everyone: (sweat drops)

Yuu: (sigh and places Flo on a sofa) She can't be surprised or else this will happen… So tell me Aquella, you jumped on her in the toilet right?

Aquella: (laughs nervously) Ehehehe….

Yuu: High-five!

Aquella: You're a bad big brother, you know that?

Yuu: (vein pop) Dares for today are from…

Aquella: **Moondust107**! !

**Is it too late to give dares? I have some... hehehe...******

**1. I dare Tsunami to go to the dirty market full of dead fish and all sorts of sea animals (Let's see how he reacts)...******

**2. Just wondering... Can you let Endou tell the brand name of his shorts boxer's?******

**3. I dare Hiroto to tell everything he feels about Mido-kun... If he doesn't admit all... Hit him with a mallet!******

**4.I dare Atsuya and Shirou to act like spongebob and patrick, Patrick-Atsuya Spongebob-Shirou Squidward=Someoka...******

**5.I dare Genda to sing "like a G6" or "Dynamite" infront of Sakuma, first let him drink beer to make him drunk while singing.******

**6. I dare yuuto and fudou to have a date for 2 hours... they can't hit each other... either if one of them is the boy or the girl...******

**7. Just wondering again, Is gouenji's hair really like that or wax or gel is the thing he uses to make it stand u like that?******

**8. Wonderin again, does Fudou use anything, a product to make his eyes look so pretty?******

**That's all I've got... anyway call me denzel... I would want to be a gueststar here... :))**

Yuu: (pushing Tsunami into a taxi) Good luck dude, you're going to need it!

**Taxi drives off**

Everyone: (stays quiet)

Tsunami: (screaming from the dirty market) AAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEE! ! ! ! ! !

Everyone: Wow… Did that tree just shook?

Endou: I don't even know the brand name of my boxers… O.O

Everyone: (facepalm) An idiot as always….

Hiroto: (immediately duct tapes his mouth)

Yuu: (holding a mallet) You do know this thing is made of gold… right?

Hiroto: O.O… (rips the duct tape off of his mouth) YOW! ! ! RYUUJI-KUN! ! I LOVE YOU! ! ! (realizes this, facepalm) I hate myself…

Midorikawa: (blushes hard)

Yuu: That all?

Hiroto: Uummm yes?

Yuu: (holds the mallet higher)

Hiroto: Uuhh uuuhh! I LOVE HIS HAIR! ! O.O… What did I just say?

Yuu: Correction, admit.

Midorikawa: (holds his hair) O.O?

Yuu: (throws the mallet out the window) Next dare!

Tsunami: (gets hit by the mallet, screams) OW! YUU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Yuu: (sweat drops)

Atsuya: … I AM NOT GOING TO BE THAT STUPID STARFISH CALLED 'PATRICK'! ! !

Yuu: AWESOME! ANOTHER PLAY! XD

Flo: (mumbles something) I… Love…

Everyone: (suddenly turns around to Flo and stays quiet)

Flo: Bread~ -3-

Everyone: (anime fall)

Flo: (slowly wakes up) I just had the weirdest dream…

Aquella: And I'm guessing I'm in it…

Flo: (stares at Aquella) Nope… It was one of the IE boys… (yawns and gets up from the sofa) A play eh? AHAAHAH! ATSU-NII-CHAN IS GOING TO BE PATRICK STAR!

Everyone: _No doubt that she was dreaming about Ichinose…_

Atsuya: I'm going to slay that Moondust107…

Aquella: (shows a picture of Moondust107 to Atsuya)

Atsuya: (sees it and rips it into pieces like a wild dog)

Yuu: OH JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Someoka: Wait a minute…. I'm Squidward Tennisballs? !

Shirou: Spongebob is so cute~

**Deep in the ocean…**

Trio: (sneezes) HACHOO!

Squidward: This is your entire fault, Spongebob!

Spongebob: (laughs)

Patrick: Aw, Squidward Tennisballs is afraid of Santa Claus…? HOHOHO!

Squidward: IT'S TENTACLES! SQUIDWARD TENTACLES!

TV Anchor: Hey… I CAN BREATHE DOWN HERE!

**Back at the studio**

Shirou: (laughs like Spongebob)

Atsuya: (vein pop) Hey, Spongebob! Let's go jellyfishing!

Shirou: Come on Patrick!

Someoka: (opens his house window) WOULD YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN? ! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!

Everyone: OH OUR GUCCI! AHAHAH! XXDD (drops on ground laughing)

Shirou: (flipping Krabby Patties)

Someoka: Spongebob! One Krabby Pattie! No cheese!

Shirou: Right on Squidward!

Atsuya: Hey, Spongebob!

Shirou: Hey, Patrick! Want a Krabby Pattie? (gives Atsuya the one without cheese and gives Squidward the one with cheese)

Squidward: SPONGEBOB! I TOLD YOU NO CHEESE!

Everyone: (clutching guts) ARK! TOO FUNNY! CAN'T BREATHE!

Flo: (wipes away a tear) Ne-next dare! XXDD

Yuu: Instead of using beer, let's just use Sting, I wanna see its effects on Genda (smiles evilly)

Genda: Oh God…

Aquella: (shoves a bottle of Sting down Genda's throat) :D!

Genda: (gets drunk, hiccup)

Sakuma: (gets worried)

Genda: (takes a deep breath and…)

**Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard****  
****When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard****  
****Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6****  
****Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6****  
****Like a G6, Like a G6****  
****Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6****  
****Like a G6, Like a G6****  
****Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6**

Genda: (hangs on Sakuma)

Sakuma: (sweatdrop) GAAH! GENDA! WAKE UP!

Genda:

**Gimme that Mo-Moet****  
****Gimme that Cry-Crystal****  
****Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild****  
****Get them bottles Popping, we get that drip and that drop****  
****Now give me 2 more bottles cause you know it don't stop******

**Hell Yeah****  
****Drink it up, drink-drink it up,****  
****When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk****  
****They be acting like they drunk, acting-acting like they drunk****  
****When sober girls around me, they be acting like they drunk**

Genda: (continues to sing the song)

Sakuma: (trying to stabilize himself and Genda) AWW MAN! GENDA! KNOCK OUT OF IT!

Everyone: O.O… Never thought Genda had such… such a voice… O.O

Flo: Wish I could watch the two on the date… (sigh)

Kidou and Fudou: Who?

Yuu: You guys… Who else?

Kidou and Fudou: WHAT? ! (gets shoved out of the studio)

Director: CAMERAMAN 2! FOLLOW THE TWO!

Cameraman 2: HAI! (chases after the two)

Flo: (thumbs up)

Director: (thumbs up back)

Gouenji: Like Tobitaka, I had this hair ever since I was born (roll eyes)

Yuu: We are SO not going to go, WHAT IS THAT TRUE all over again, like the time with Tobitaka… (roll eyes)

Flo: Instead…

Gouenji: (stares at everyone)

Everyone: OH OUR GUCCI! ! REALLY? ? ! ! ! THAT'S SO COOL AND AWESOME! ! ! !

Gouenji: (anime fall)

Flo: Wanna wait for the two?

Aquella: I guess it doesn't hurt to wait 1 hour and 45 minutes, ne?

**3 hours later…**

Flo: (gets mad) OH FOR THE LOVE OF MY BELOVED TORAMARU! WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE TWO GO? ? ! ! ! !

Toramaru: Be-beloved TORAMARU…? ? ! !

Yuu: And for a second there I thought she was going to say Kazuya….. WAIT… SHE SAID WHAT? ? ! ! !

Everyone: (shocked like hell) SHE SAID WHAT? ? ? ! ! ! !

Flo: (realizes this) I freaking hate myself… (hides in emo corner) I'm going to kill you Kidou and Fudou…

Rika: YAHOO! FLO DOESN'T LOVE DARLING ANYMORE! (chases after Ichinose) Darling~

Ichinose: EEP! WHO'S GOING TO PROTECT ME FROM HER NOW? !

Everyone: Nobody…

Ichinose: Ouch… That hurt… (continues to run away from Rika)

Yuu: (pokes Flo's back with a stick) You're not having a fever are you?

Flo: You wouldn't understand stupid brother…

**Door slams open**

Flo: (jerks head up) FUDOU! KIDOU!

Two lovers: EEP!

Flo: (grabs Fudou by the collar) WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE YOUR EYES SO MUCH? ? ! ! ! I DON'T UNDERSTAND ONE BIT!

Fudou: (roll eyes) I was born with it!

Flo: (vein pop) I'M GETTING SICK OF THE 'I'm born with it' ANSWER! (drags Fudou into a closet and starts releasing her anger on him)

Fudou: AAIIEE! ! ! WHAT DID I DO? ? ! ! !

Kidou: (notices Rika chasing Ichinose) Why isn't Flo stopping that…?

Everyone: Why is your face red?

Kidou: (takes a step back) What are you guys talking about?

Everyone: Did Fudou do something to you?

Kidou: Why do you want to know?

Everyone: Why are you not stopping asking us questions?

Kidou: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? !

Cameraman 2: (turns on the TV and the video tape of Kidou and Fudou's date airs on it) Enjoy people~

Kidou: O.O! AAAH! (busts the TV)

Everyone: Very suspicious… Hhhmmm…

**The door to the closet was thrown open and Fudou comes flying out**

Flo: Aaaahh… That felt good (cracks knuckles) Next batch of dares!

Fudou: Call… 911…

Aquella: (calls 911) Fudou! You're going to be okay! Hang on there!

Yuu: (slams Flo's head with the mallet) ARE YOU LOSING YOUR SANITY WOMAN? !

Flo: (faints)

Yuu: … Make a second call Aquella, just in case Flo suddenly wakes up I won't need to call the ambulance… (puts Flo on the sofa again, hides in his room)

Aquella: (sweat drops)

Flo: (mumbles something again) I… can't… hear…

Everyone: (stops whatever they are doing and keeps quiet)

Flo: (tear rolls down cheeks) Can't… hear… him… scream… again…

Everyone: (panics) DI-DID SHE JUST CRIED? ? ! ! !

Ichinose: (frozen)

Rika: What the hell is she babbling about? Do you know anything about this darling?

Ichinose: Uuumm… n-no…

Aquella: (sigh) NEXT BATCH OF DARES FROM **SukiKimura**! ! !

**Cool chapters!Here are my batch of dares;******

**1-I dare Hiroto to dye his hair green and Midorikawa has to dye his hair red******

**2-I dare Asuko(the baby from Ch.5 that KazEndou took care of) to follow Kazemaru wherever he goes******

**3-I dare Burn and Gazelle to watch the movie he hate the most******

**4-Tachimukai and Midorikawa have to go on a date,with Tsunami and Hiroto watching******

**5-Natsumi must tell Aki how she feels about her******

**6-Sakuma has to kiss Haruna for 30 minutes,then Fudou has to kiss her for 30 minutes as well and Haruna must decide which kiss was better******

**That's all my dares!Oh,can my OC,Katsura,guest star?If not,it's !**

Yuu: (jumps from the second floor to the IE Cast) DID I JUST HEAR YOU GUYS SCREAMING FLO CRIED?

Everyone: (points at Flo) IN HER SLEEP!

Yuu: (glares at a certain someone, sigh) Aquella, do me a favour and take care of the show for a while, I've got something to do with Flo… (drags Flo upstairs) _You owe me big time, Flo…_

Aquella: (devilish smile and turns around to face the IE Cast) Ushishishishishi~ (holds two bottle of hair dye)

Hiroto and Midorikawa: O.o… OH NO! OH NO NO NO NO! ! !

Aquella: (tackles the two) HIYAH! (dyes Hiroto's hair green and Midorikawa red) OH MY GUCCI! THEY LOOK SO CUTE! GAAH! HIROTO YOUR NEW HAIR COLOUR MATCHES YOUR EYES!

Midorikawa: GAAH! I LOOK HORRIBLE!

Hiroto: THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD ON ME! THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD ON ME! (pulling his hair)

Aquella: Hey, where are Asuka and the other babies anyway?

Asuka: (falls from the heavens onto Kazemaru) Gougou Gaga…

Kazemaru: ACK! (runs into a room)

Asuka: (follows Kazemaru)

Kazemaru: (runs out of the room and jumps on Endou) EEEPP! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!

Asuka: (jumps on Endou too)

Endou: Urgh.. Too… Heavy… (falls)

Kazemaru: AAAH! (falls too)

Asuko: (falls along with Kazemaru and Endou)

Burn and Gazelle: The movie we hate the most…? That would be…

Everyone: (stays quiet)

Burn and Gazelle: Titanic?

Everyone: WHAT? ? ? ! ! ! YOU GUYS HATE THAT MOVIE? ? ? ! ! !

Burn and Gazelle: (shrugs) We guess.

Aquella: (crack knuckles) You guys are going to pay for hating that movie… (drags the two into a movie theatre, locks the door using a broom) Ushishishishishi~

Burn and Gazelle: AAAAAHH! THE HORROR OF THE ROMANCE IN IT! ! ! ! OUR EYES! GAAAAH! THAT WOMAN'S CRAZY!

Tachimukai and Midorikawa: EEEEH? ? ! ! !

Midorikawa: YOU DYED MY HAIR RED AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM? ? ! ! ! (points accusing finger to Tachimukai)

Aquella: Yeah, the dare said that :P

Tachimukai: NO WAY! EVEN I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM! (points back at Midorikawa)

Tsunami and Hiroto: (grows fangs) WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU!

Aquella: (whistling and lights up a match)

Tsunami, Tachimukai, Hiroto and Midorikawa: O.o? What the hell are you doing?

Aquella: (smirks and holds up a dynamite)

Kogure: O.O! (looks at his pocket) O.O! ! MY DYNAMITE! SHE STOLE MY DYNAMITE!

IE Cast: OH HELL! ! ! TACHIMUKAI! MIDORIKAWA! JUST GO ALREADY!

Tachimukai and Midorikawa: H-HAI! (runs off)

Tsunami and Hiroto: AIE! (chases after the two)

Aquella: (laughing like mad on the floor) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! !

Aki: (looks at Natsumi) Hhhhmm?

Natsumi: ….

IE Cast: (tapping feet) We're waiting~

Natsumi: …

Aquella: (lights up another match and brings the dynamite closer) Anybody got any duct tape so I can stick it to Natsumi?

Kogure: (raises hand up)

Natsumi: GAAAH! OKAY! OKAY! Uumm… I think Aki SHOULD JUST LEAVE ENDOU ALONE! (angry face) HE'S MINE!

Aki: (sweat dropped)

Endou: (clueless face) What's going on here?

IE Cast: (cough, drops to the floor and laughing like crazy) KAKAKAKAKAAKKAKAKAKAKAKA!

Aquella: (satisfied face) GOOD!

Flo: (skips down the stairs happily) Lalalala~

IE Cast: She looks okay…

Yuu: (climbs down the stairs) Of course she's okay, what do you expect?

IE Cast: We we're expecting her to blow up…

Flo: (looking puzzled) Why would I blow up?

Aquella: Because of this, (shoves the Ichinose-hugging Rika to her)

Flo: (looking even more confused) So what? Let her be!

Rika: (looking happy) YATTA! Darling~ Now we can get married easily!

Ichinose: (pale) Help…

IE Cast and Aquella: (jaw drop, slowly turns to Yuu) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? ? ! ! !

Yuu: (whistling) Uuumm… Domon…. Look out…

Domon: Huh? (looks elsewhere)

Flo: (jumps on Domon) KYAAAAAAAH! ! ! !~ ~ ~

IE Cast and Aquella: (jaw gets wider) THE HELL? ? ! ! !

Domon: (wide-eyes) GET-GET HER OFF ME!

Flo: (hugging Domon)

Ichinose: (wider eyes)

Yuu: (whistling) Moving on!

Kidou: (gets ready with knives bazooka)

Yuu: Isn't that Mai's bazooka?

Kidou: Hell to the no! This one's mine! (aims at Fudou and Sakuma)

Fudou and Sakuma: (gulps) OH PLEASE LORD KIDOU YUUTO! PLEASE DON'T KILL US! IT IS A DARE! AND WE SHALL NEVER DO IT EVER AGAIN AFTER THIS! (begging position, thinking of more begging sentences that could save their lives)

Kidou: (flowers surrounding him) Lord?~ I like the sound of that~ (dispose the bazooka) VERY WELL! THOU CAN KISS MY LITTLE SISTER! BUT NO MORE THAN THIRTY MINUTES FOR EACH OF YOU!

IE Cast: (anime fall)

Aquella: OH MAN! (opens a door) Sorry guys… It looks like Kidou is allowing this (closes the door)

Kidou's fangirls: OH MAN!

Haruna: TT-TT Onii-chan…

Sakuma: (gulps) _Lord, spare my life! _(kisses Haruna)

Haruna: (kiss back)

Haruna's fanboys: OUR HARUNA! ! ! ! NOOOOOO!

Flo: Fan… Boys… (still hugging Domon, sucks thumb)

Yuu: That's… new…

Domon: _Help….. _

**30 minutes later…**

Kidou: (vein popping)

Haruna and Sakuma: (break kiss, breathing hard, blush)

Haruna's fanboys: YES! ! ! ! FINALLY! !

Fudou: (bows in front of Kidou) Lord, may I?

Fudou's fangirls: NOOOO! AKIO-KUN! WHY STOOP SO LOW TO WORSHIP GOGGLE EYES? ? ! ! !

Kidou's fangirls: YOU CALLED OUR LORD WHAT? ? ! ! !

Fudou's fangirls: GOGGLE EYES, YOU HEARD US! GOGGLE EYES! GOGGLES EYES! ! !

Kidou's fangirls: OH YOU GIRLS ASKED FOR IT! ! ! (each girl has a penguin launcher) FIRE! ! ! ! (rain of penguins)

Fudou's fangirls: (each has a banana canon) COUNTER ATTACK! ! ! ! COUNTER ATTACK! ! ! ! (rain of bananas)

Everyone: (sweat drop and anime fall)

Aquella: WORLD WAR FOR LOVE! ! ! WWFL! ! ! This might go to history!

Sakuma's fangirls: (glaring at Haruna) YOU SHALL NOT LIVE GLASSES! ! ! !

Haruna: (sweat drops)

Haruna's fanboys: (glaring at Sakuma) YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT EYE-PATCH! ! ! ! !

Sakuma: (chokes on juice) E-Eye-patch? (sweat drops)

Sakuma's fangirls: LIKE WE'LL ALLOW THAT! ! ! ! (the girls jumps on the boys with arm loads of red penguins)

Haruna's fanboys: (each holding a laptop, smacking the fangirls) WE SHALL NOT LET YOU TOUCH OUR HARUNA-HIME! ! ! ! ! !

Aquella: WOOHOO! ! ! WWFL 2! ! ! !

Haruna: (sweat drops more) Hime…? Doesn't that mean princess?

Kidou: Can we get a move on?

Flo: Yes, Fudou-san, kiss the girl…

Yuu: OI OI! ! ! WERE WE SHOT BACK TO THE SIXTEENTH CENTURY OR SOMETHING? ? ! ! ! !

Fudou: (shrugs)

Fudou's fangirls: NOOO! ! ! AKIO-KUN!

Kidou's fangirls: (shoots more penguins and the penguins covered Fudou's fangirls) YES! ! ! VICTORY! ! THE VICTORY WITHIN THE EYES! ! !

Kidou: (anime fall) They had just screamed my character song title…

Fudou: (kiss Haruna)

Haruna: (kiss back)

Kidou: (staring at the WWFL and then at the WWFL 2)

**Another 30 minutes later**

Fudou and Haruna: (break kiss, breathing hard, blush)

Aquella: So Haruna-chan (dances around Haruna) Who's better?

Haruna: (redder than the reddest red)

Haruna's fanboys: (holding laptops at Sakuma, then at Fudou, then at Sakuma, then at Fudou, continuing…)

Kidou's fangirls: (staring at Haruna for the answer, still chiming) Yes~ We won~ We won~

Fudou's fangirls: CHOOSE AKIO-KUN! ! ! HE HAS THE BETTER KISS! ! ! WE'RE SURE OF IT! ! ! !

Sakuma's fangirls: NO! ! ! IT HAS TO BE JIROU-KUN! ! ! ! NO DOUBT ABOUT IT! ! ! !

Fudou and Sakuma: (anime fall and blush)

Haruna: (glowing red) Its…. Its… (on the verge of tears) UWAAAAA! ! ! ! ONII-CHAN! ! ! (jumps on Kidou)

Kidou's fangirls, Haruna's fanboys, Fudou's fangirls, Sakuma's fangirls, IE Cast, Aquella, Yuu, Flo: ONII-CHAN? ? ? ! ! ! ! !

Kidou: (gets knives bazooka and aims at everybody, glaring)

Aquella: (pouts) NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW THE ANSWER! ! !

Kidou: Try it (reloads more knives)

Aquella: (gulps)

Yuu: Let's go to the next dare?

Tsunami: (smacks Yuu using the golden mallet) THERE'S NO MORE IDIOT! And… REVENGE! ! ! !

Yuu: (swirls in eyes and faints) Ooowwwy~~

Flo: (pokes Yuu using her toe) He's dead

Domon: Flo, can't you… let me go…

Flo: (hugs Domon tighter) NO! ! ! I DON'T WANT TO! ! !

Aquella: Okay, WHAT THE HELL DID YUU DO TO HER? ? ? ! ! !

Fudou's fangirls: WHO CARES WHAT HE'S DONE TO HER? ? ! ! ! AKIO-KUN'S THE BETTER KISSER, THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT! ! ! ! ! WE'LL KISS HIM TO MAKE SURE! ! ! ! ! !

Sakuma's fangirls: THE HELL? ? ! ! ! ! JIROU-KUN'S KISS IS WAY MORE SWEETER! ! ! ! ! ! WE'RE GONNA PROVE IT! ! !

Sakuma: (sweat drop) Wanna make a break for it Fudou?

Fudou: … Definitely …

Sakuma and Fudou: (runs for their lives)

Sakuma's and Fudou's fangirls: AH! ! ! ! WAIT FOR US! ! ! ! ! ! (chases Sakuma and Fudou around)

Sakuma and Fudou: GAAAAAAAAHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! GO AWAY YOU FREAKING FANGIRLS! ! ! ! !

Haruna's fanboys: Haruna-hime! Are you alrig- (gets blown by penguins)

Kidou's fangirls: (holding canons) LEAVE THE GIRL IN OUR LORD'S ARMS! ! ! ! ! !

Flo: (still hugging Domon)

Domon: _At least she's not kissing me… _(sigh) _No choice…. _(hugs back)

Domon's fangirls: NOOOO! ! ! ! !

Flo: (smiles happily)

Aquella: This. Is. One. Weird. Chapter…

Aki: You can say that again…

Rika: (still babbling about her future with Ichinose, hugging him too)

Ichinose: TT-TT _Help me! ! ! !_

Mark and Dylan: … Are our two teammates okay…?

Fideo: I… Don't… Think So..

Tsunami: (hitting Yuu's head with the golden mallet) REVENGE! REVENGE! ! REVENGE! ! ! ! (out of control, smashing everything) WOOHOO! ! !

Tachimukai: GAAAAH! ! ! ! A CRAZY SURFER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ! ! !

Natsumi: (runs) AQUELLA! CLOSE THE DAMNED CHAPTER! ! ! (gets hit by a shoe) THE FUCK? ? ! !

Kidou's fangirls: (out of penguins, throwing shoes at Haruna's fanboys)

Haruna's fanboys: (dodges the shoes, uses the laptops to smack away any incoming shoes) MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! THE POWER OF HARUNA-HIME! ! !

Aquella: HAI! ! ! THANK YOU FOR WATCHING INAZUMA ELEVEN! DISASTER ZONE! CHAPTER NINE! ! PLEASE SEND IN MORE DARES! ! ! (gets hit by the golden mallet) OWWWWWW! ! ! ! (faints)

**At the houses around the world**

People: (dying because of limited oxygen because of laughing too hard)

Hospitals: (damn busy)

Police: (turns on sirens)

Fuyuka: … (head pops out) … THE WHOLE WORLD IS IN CHAOS! ! ! ! ! WHAT THE FUCKING DAMNED HELL HAPPENED? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !

IE Cast: FUYUKA? ? ! ! ! !


	10. Chapter 10

Endou: … I'm happy that this thing wasn't updated in a long time and sad that now it's being updated…

Other IE Casts: Yeah…

Endou: BUT WHY IS THIS PLACE SO DAMNED DARK? !

Other IE Casts: YEAH!

Endou: I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! !

Aki: ME TOO!

Tsunami: WE ALL CAN'T! !

Endou: (walks around, trips on something) GAAH! (falls on Kazemaru but doesn't know and accidentally kisses him too) O.O WHO'S THIS? !

Kazemaru: (blushing) G-GAAK! ! ENDOU! ! ! (vein pops and tries to chase Endou in the darkness)

**Bright flashing lights suddenly turn up and blind the IE Casts**

Someoka: WHAT THE (BEEP)? !

Flo: (in a white magician costume, much like Detective Conan's costume on his DVD cover, and a mask) OH SHUT UP SOMEOKA! And please, mind your language!

Yuu: (in the same outfit but black coloured) You do know that there are some kids watching this!

IE Cast: O.o WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO WEARING? !

Flo and Yuu: Nothing out of the ordinary XD (on a stage, where the bright colour lights are)

IE Cats: (jaw drop) ARE YOU GUYS MAKING A CONCERT OR SOMETHING? !

Flo: No…? We're just celebrating XD

Fideo: Celebrating WHAT exactly?

Yuu: I don't know XD

IE Cast: (anime fall)

Kidou: So could you guys at least tell us what is up with the stage, the bright colour lights, the costumes, the loud music and.. O.O (notices something running on the stage towards them) WHAT IS THAT? !

IE Cast: Huh? (looks at the stage)

**Somebody seems to be running full speed ahead from behind the stage towards the IE Cast… And that person seems like she/he is ready to jump**

IE Cast: O.O GAAAH! (scattering around)

Flo: YAY! The guest star is here! XD

Yuu: Let us present to you…

**Drumroll…**

Sweet-Cool-Twins: WAZZAP SOCCER PLAYERS ? ! (jumps from the stage and lands on top of Gazelle and Burn) KYAAAA! ~ ! BURN-SAMA! GAZELLE-SAMA! ! ! (hugs them both)

IE Cast: (sweat drop)

Burn: YOU'RE KIDDING? ! SHE'S OUR GUEST STAR ? !

Gazelle: (trying to break free from SCT's hug) NO WAY!

Flo: (walks down the stage and nods) Yes way Gazelle-senpai

Yuu: (walks down the stage the other way) She's been waiting to be on this show for like weeks, months. Why? Because she wanted to be the guest star when her dares are up! So yeah XD

Flo: SCT! Would you do the honours and tell us your dares? ^^

SCT: ON IT SISTAH! KYAA! ! XD (still hugging Burn and Gazelle)

Burn and Gazelle: (choking)

**- Gazelle-sama! I dare you to switch souls with burn-sama. (Use a soul switching machine or something) for two chappies!******

**- I dare all the aliea people to go to ben 10. Show them that this is how an alien should look like and not like a human being!******

**- Ichinose, give a bouquet of roses to flo.(your welcome) I let you decided what's gonna happen after that.******

**- select a random ie boy and make him do ballet on ice with soapy water!******

**- I dare aphrodi-kun to fly with the rest of fire dragon grabbing his legs******

**- Flo, Shi. Pick a random ie boy and make him do anything you want. (must not be your fandom)******

**- Make the guest star for the day make their most hated ie cast to suffer. If I'm in, mine is kageyama.******

**- Shi, kiss fuyuka.(your welcome)******

**- to the person who hates any cartoons, I dare you to watch the most liked cartoon.******

**- For the guest star/s, kiss your ie cast crush on the cheek! For me, let me hug Gazelle-sama TIGHTLY! and let me push him to make him kiss burn-sama! Because of the soul switch just let me hug both of them!**

IE Cast, Flo and Yuu: … Uh-oh… (gulps)

SCT: What? They're dares aren't they? -3-

Flo: Yuu, you're the tinker around here. Get going and build us a soul switcher machine! XD

Yuu: Roger and out sis! XD (goes to his secret lab and starts building the thing)

Fuyuka: Well this might take a few hours…

Burn: A LITTLE HELP HERE!

SCT: Oopps! Sorry Burn-sama! (lets go of the two)

Burn and Gazelle: (sigh of relief) Thank you!

Flo: (getting bored) Anybody wants to play cards? Yuu is going to take a LONG time at that thing…

Fideo: ME!

Edgar: COUNT ME IN!

Mark: AMERICANS COULD PLAY CARDS BETTER THAN ANY OTHERS!

Dylan: YEAH!

Therese: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ARGENTINAS PLAY!

Rococo: I'M NOT HALF-BAD EITHER!

Roniejo: OI! OI! YOU GUYS ARE FORGETTING ABOUT US BRAZILLIANS!

Japanese Soccer Players: (sweat drop) What the heck is this? Cards Battle International? O.O

Flo: (double sweat drop, throws a pack of cards to Mark) Make sure you guys have a good game in the CBI… O.O

M, F, E, D, T, R, R: LET'S GO! (starts playing cards, using chocolates to replace money)

Flo: O.o…?

SCT: Those people look pumped up…

Flo: Yes they are…. HEY DYLAN!

Dylan: What?

Flo: XD IT'S PARTY TIME! (gets pompoms)

Dylan: OH YEAH BABY! (gets another set of pompoms)

Others: WHAT THE (BEEP)? O.O

Flo and Dylan: (starts singing the song Party Time by Guardian 4) PARTY TIME~ HAJI MARU YO~ DARE MON TI RANAIE JIBUN KA INU~ IMA TA DE KOSUKO CHI SONO MAMA~ IRUN UN TA WATASHI~ SAGASHI TE MITTE TAIN~ (lyrics are according to Flo's memories of the song, we couldn't find the real lyrics XP)

Flo and Dylan: YEAH~! XD

IE Cast: OAO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THOSE TWO? !

Kogure: (hiding a bottle of Sting) Ehehe… (whistling)

SCT: KOGURE! YOU GAVE THOSE TWO STING? !

Kogure: (gulps) Well.. Uuhmm.. Not really… They only took a sip… or two... or three... Okay! I confess! They drank two whole bottles!

Everyone: O.O

Flo: (hiccups) OKAY DYLAN! COME ON! LET'S RACE! XD

Dylan: (hiccups) YOU'RE ON GIRL!

SCT: (gets a whistle) Get set…

Flo and Dylan: (on starting line)

SCT: Get ready… (about to blow whistle)

IE Casts: (takes popcorn) Hey, where's the finish line?

SCT: GO! (blows really loudly)

Flo and Dylan: WOOOHOOO! (runs faster than the human eye could see) SEE YAH SUCKERS! XD

Natsumi: OAO Don't tell me they ditched the show? ! O.O

Fubuki: It seems so…

Tsunami: I'm going to slay them once they come back…

Touko: Count me in…

Yuu: (pops out of his secret lab, all dirty and tired) Made it… (looks around) Where's my sister? O.o?

Tachimukai: She ran away…

Mark: With Dylan…

SCT: And…

Yuu: (wiping his canon with a cloth) And what…?~

SCT: (gulps) And nothing…? Ehehehe SO LET'S GET A MOVE ON! XD So Yuu! Where's the machine? ! WHERE IS IT!

Yuu: Hijikata's pulling it over

Everyone else: Huh? O.O (blink)

Hijikata: (pulling one GIGANTIC machine, the size of a 2-leveled house, over to them) Hey… Huff…. Guys… (drops to the ground from exhaustion)

Hiroto: Hijikata-kun! O.O

Roniejo: Hijikata! O.O

Endou: (shakes Hijikata) You okay? !

Hijikata: (already asleep)

Yuu: XD THANK YOU OUR MUSCLE BUILT SOCCER PLAYER! XD

SCT: LoL XD Burn-sama~ Gazelle-sama~

Burn and Gazelle: (gulps) You take that way and I take this way… Ready? RUN! (runs in different directions) EEEPPPP! ! ! !

SCT: OAO! YOU GUYS ARE SO NOT RUNNING AWA- (gets a text message on her phone) Huh? Who the Hell? O.O (looks at the message, throws the phone to Yuu) I think that's for you…

Yuu: Eh? (looks at the screen) WHAT THE (BEEP) IS FLO AND DYLAN DOING? ! OAO!

IE Cast: Nani? Nani? (looks at the screen from behind Yuu) EEEHH? ! OAO!

**On the screen is a picture of Flo and Dylan in yukata's and bowing in front of each other. A message was written at the bottom: WE'VE REACHED JAPAN SUCKAZ! XD!**

Aki: That… That fast…

Natsumi: … Scary …

Ichinose and Mark: (filled with jealousy)

SCT: I feel like we're forgetting something… (takes her phone back and shuts it) Oh yeah! (looks around) Hey, where are Burn-sama and Gazelle-sama? O.o?

Natsumi: They're hiding in Flo's room…

SCT: O.O Why her room? (walks up the stairs)

Aki: You'll see why…

SCT: (opens Flo's room door, gets a heart attack) W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? !

**Lava covered floors. Rifles that are ready to shoot attached on the walls. Super sharp axes hanging from the ceiling. **

Natsumi and Aki: (peeks from the staircase) Uuumm that's the Torture Room SCT…

SCT: (sweat drops and closes the door) Oops… I thought this was Flo's since there's a poster of Ichinose attached to it.

Natsumi and Aki: That's cause it's FLO'S Torture Room… Try the one with the snowflake symbol on it

SCT: I… See… O.O Okay? (opens the door next to it) … Okay, now I didn't expect this… O.O

Ichinose: (peeks from the staircase) Nani? Nani? (looks into Flo's room) O.o…. (immediately goes to the emo corner)

Endou: Huh? (goes up the stairs and goes next to SCT) O.O… Wh-WHAT? !

**Flo's room was filled with posters of Endou. There are a few figures of Endou on her desk, the bedside table, the floor and the bookshelves. Curtains with Endou's face on it. Bed sheets and all the others, same thing. **

SCT: … Okay, I'm not gonna ask Flo why all of this cause right now (runs into the room and trashes it) BURN-SAMA! GAZELLE-SAMA! OAO! WHERE ARE YOU TWO? !

Hiroto and Midorikawa: (pop behind SCT) We've got them~ Ushishishishishishishi….~!

Kogure: (vein pop) =.=" I'm creating a new laugh… Ikikikikikikikiki!~ AH! MUCH BETTER! XD You guys are free to use my old evil laugh XP

IE Cast: (ignores)

Kogure: HEY! =.="

SCT: (shakes Hiroto and Midorikawa) WHERE? !

Hiroto: (gets dizzy) GAH! THEY'RE ALREADY IN THE MACHINE WOMAN!

Midorikawa: AND YUU'S ALREADY STARTING IT! (gets dizzy too)

SCT: (drags everybody upstairs back downstairs, smile of happiness) YAY!

Burn: (knocking on the glass door) GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FREAKS! ! ! ! !

Gazelle: I'LL PUT YOU ALL UNDER A CURSE IF YOU EVER DO THIS! ! ! !

Burn: … (trying to peek at Gazelle, who is on the other side of the machine) What are you? A wizard?

Gazelle: … In training…

Everybody: O.O WHAT? !

SCT: .! OH NEVERMIND ABOUT THE DETAILS! THIS THING TURNS IT ON RIGHT? ! (slams her fist onto the green button)

Yuu: (sweat drop) You've read my mind

**Burn's pod and Gazelle's pod are starting to fill up with smoke**

SCT: … Hey, how long does it take?

Yuu: … 15 minutes or so …

Tachimukai: Why that long? O.o

Yuu: Do you think it's that easy to switch souls? This ISN'T Tom and Jerry you know…

Hiroto: (emo corner) Don't even talk about Tom and Jerry… THEY WANTED TO EAT MY HAIR A FEW CHAPTERS BACK! TT^TT

Touko: (gets a text message, opens it) OAO… WHAT THE HELL? ! (throws it to Yuu)

Yuu: (catches it) Let me guess, Flo right? (takes a look at the screen) … WHY THE HELL IS FLO AND DYLAN EATING THE SAME COTTON CANDY IN HONG KONG DISNEYLAND? !

Ichinose and Mark: W-WHAT? ? ! ! (furious)

Touko: If they bite through that cotton candy until the end…

Yuu: … Their… Lips… Shall… Meet… Oh what's this? (notices a text message under the picture, reads it out loud) Flo: Don't even think we're gonna kiss! Dylan: Yeah! Like hell I'll kiss the girl! Sebastian: (the lobster from Disney's the Little Mermaid, pops behind the two and starts singing 'Kiss the Girl') Flo and Dylan: (eats Sebastian up)

Everybody: (sweat drop)

**The machine suddenly makes a loud high-pitched ring**

Yuu: They're done :D

Burn(Gazelle): (walks out the pod) My head… (touches head and feels the tulip) O.o….. WHAAAAAAT? ? ! ! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! ! I CAN'T BE BURN NOW! ! !

Gazelle(Burn): (scowling at Yuu, SCT and the others) YOU GUYS ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! Wait, why does my voice sound different? (looks down) O.O GAAAAH! I'M NOW GAZELLE? ! NO WAY! NO (BEEP)ING WAY! ! !

SCT: (glomps) KYAAAA! ! ! NOW YOU GUYS GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BODIES! ! !

Burn(Gazelle) and Gazelle(Burn: (blush) WHAT ARE YOU SAYING GIRL ? !

Yuu: Who wants to soul switch next? (looks at the IE Cast)

IE Cast: (gulps and runs away) GAAAAH! ! !

Yuu: (rolls around laughing) JUST KIDDING! ! !

IE Cast: (gets all the angry mob stuff) gggrr…

Yuu: (gulps) S-Sore ja! The next dare! … Ben 10…

SCT: What's wrong with Ben 10?

Yuu: Nothing's wrong… It's just that me and Flo have a little brother… WHO IS A BEN 10 FREAK! ! ! THANKS TO HIM WATCHING BEN 10 EVERY SINGLE DAY, ME AND FLO HAVE MEMORIZED ALL OF THE ALIENS! ! ! (running around and pulling hair) AAAARRRGHHH! ! !

Everybody: (sweat drop) Their powers?

Yuu: Do you guys want me to list them? It'll take until next year if you want me to explain every single alien in the series.

Everybody: HELL TO THE NO! ! ! !

Yuu: Good! XD So… Which are we taking? -3-

Hiroto: What do you mean?

Yuu: I mean by there are three seasons for Ben 10… I'm just wondering which season would be the best one to use (rolls eyes)

Saginuma: Let's just take the first season…

Yuu: I don't know about you guys but what the heck! XD I'll be back~ (runs off into his secret lab)

Natsumi: I bet he's gonna come out with some Cartoon Teleporter thingy…

Gouenji: I agree…

Kidou: (phone rings, sweat drop) How the hell did Flo get my phone number? !

Yuuka: I GAVE HER! NYAH! :D

Gouenji: O.o? YUUKA? !

Yuuka: What? :3

Kidou: (opens the message) … (cracks up laughing) BUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKA! ! ! ! ! OMG! ! ! ! THIS IS HILLARIOUS! ! ! ! XXXDDD

Everyone else: What? What? ? (looks at Kidou's phone) OH OUR KAMI-SAMA! ! ! ! !

Aphrodi: (burps)

Everyone else: O.O (laughs harder) HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! ! ! ! !

**On the screen is a picture of a crying and whining Flo. It looks like Dylan had taken a REAL PYTHON and snuck it around her neck.**

Shirou: Something tells me Dylan is going to be dead when they come back XXDD

Atsuya: YOU SAID IT BRO! ! !

Megane: PFFT! AHAHAH! XD And from the background of the photo, I believe they're in the Amazon Jungle :D (his phone rings) … EVERYBODY STAND BACK! I BELIEVE THIS IS FROM FLO!

Everybody: (shuts up and stares at Megane) Well, what are you waiting for? OPEN IT! O.O

Megane: (flips open his phone) … oopss… It was just a To-Do list from Mom…

Everybody: (anime fall)

SCT: BAKA! ! BAKA! ! ! :(

Megane: (scratches head) Ehehehehe…

Yuu: (appears with a TV) Back~

SCT: A TV? A TV? ! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A TV? !

Yuu: (turns the TV on and Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max appear) THIS is what we're supposed to do (grins)

IE Cast: (jaw drop)

Ben: OW! MY HEAD! GWEN! YOU WEIGH HEAVIER THAN VILGAX!

Gwen: OH SHUT UP DWEEB!

Grandpa Max: (shakes head and sighs)

Ben: Whatever. (stands up and dusts himself off) Where are we anyways? (looks around and notices the IE Cast, Yuu and SCT) Who're you guys?

SCT: Us?

Gwen: Duh… What are you? A doofus like my cousin?

Ben: HEY!

SCT: (glares at Gwen)

Yuu: (sweat drops) GIRLS! GIRLS! You're both cute! Can we continue with the show now?

SCT and Gwen: What the hell did you say? (wide eyes at Yuu)

Yuu: (gulps) Nothing…? (goes to Ben) is your cousin always like this…?

Ben: Like you don't know…

Aliea Academy: Uumm hello? Are we forgetting the reason why we brought Ben 10 here?

Yuu: … Oh right… Hey Ben! Could you show these aliens (points to Aliea Academy) what a REAL alien looks like?

Ben: (looks at Aliea Academy) You guys call those freaks aliens?

Yuu and IE Cast: (shrugs)

Aliea Academy: =.="

Ben: (turns on his watch and turns into Heatblast) Lets heat things up a bit here!

Burn: Hey! That's my line! Oh, and cool tulip on your head

Ben/Heatblast: O.o?

IE Cast: (laughs)

Ben: (turns into Ripjaws) … Do you think you've got a water tank?

Desarm: O.O (gets scared)

Ben: (turns into Greymatter and climbs into Gazelle's shirt)

Gazelle: (jumping around) EEEEKK! ! DISGUSTING! GET THIS LITTLE TWERP OUT OF ME! ! ! ! ! EEEEEEKKKK! ! ! ! (jumping on one feet and trying to get Ben out)

Ben: (jumps out of Gazelle's shirt and changes into Wildmutt) RROOOAAAAARRRR! ! !

Hiroto: O.o… (turns paler and faints from shock)

SCT: (recording the whole thing) HAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! !

Ben: (turns into Stinkfly)

Everybody: URGH! ! ! WHAT IS THIS HORRIBLE SMELL? ? ! !

Ben: Sorry… NOT! XD

Ryuuji: (looks at everybody) What? What smell?

Ben: You don't smell it?

Ryuuji: Uumm no?

Ben: (shoots that green slime next to Ryuuji)

Ryuuji: … Did you just sneeze snot?

Everybody else: (wearing gas masks) ARGH! ! ! THE SMELL IS SO STRONG! ! ! WE CAN STILL SMELL IT! ! ! !

Ben: OAO! WHY CAN'T YOU SMELL MY PUTRID STINK? ! ? ! ? !

Ryuuji: I don't know… (sneezes really loudly) HACHOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! Oh right… I have a serious case of the cold… I can't smell ANYTHING…

Everybody: (anime falls)

Yuu: (sweat drops and turns the TV off) Well… see you guys in TV!

Ben, Gwen, Grandpa Max: TV? (disappears)

Yuu: I forgot that they didn't know they're cartoon characters… (opens gas mask) FREEDOM!

Everybody else: (opens gas mask too) PHEW! ! ! WHAT A RELIEF! ! !

Rika: YAY! THE GIRL ISN'T HERE! ! ! MY DARLING IS SAFE! ! ~ ~ WE WON'T HAVE TO DO THE DARE~ (hugs Ichinose)

Ichinose: … TT^TT HEEEEEELLPP! ! !

Flo: (busts down the door) DYLAN IS DEAD! ! ! ! TT^TT! ! ! (throws Dylan's body into the house)

Everybody: O.O

Rika: (freezes)

Ichinose: (sweat drops)

Mark: DYLAAAAN! ! ! ! (runs to Dylans body) ARE YOU OKAY DUDE? ? ! ! ! TTATT!

Dylan: Mark… Mark… Is that you…? (cough, cough) Please… Remember that I… (cough) Love you… (slowly closes eyes)

Mark: (crying) DYYLAAAAAAN! ! ! NOOOO! ! ! ! (hugs Dylan)

Everybody: (stares) DRAMATIC MUCH? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !

Flo: (vein pops, takes a bottle of Sting and shoves the bottle down Dylan's throat) =.=""" Annoying much?

Dylan: (jumps up and busts through the roof) WOOOHOOO! ! ! ! COME ON MARK! ! ! ! ! (drags Mark into a room) XXDD

Mark: (sweat drops) WAIT DYLAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD? ! O.O

Dylan: NAH… I WAS JUST PRETENDING TO BE DEAD! ! ! XXPP FLO JUST KNOCKED MY HEAD TOO HARD! ! ! XXDD (lock the room door)

Mark: NOOOOO! ! ! DYLAN? ? ? ! ! ! !

SCT: (recorded the whole thing) That was weird…

Flo: Everything is weird here… (emo corner)

Yuu: What happened?

Flo: … We went to the Amazon Jungle and the dude scared me with a python…

Yuu: He was looking for a death contract…

Flo: YES HE WAS! ! ! ! DO YOU REALIZED HOW SCARED I WAS? ? ? ! ! ! TTTATTT

SCT: No… XD Anyways, you've got a DARE FLO XD

Flo: I'm not in the mood for dares now (emo corner)

Yuu: ICHINOSE… (glares at Ichinose) You better cheer her up idiot…

Rika: NOOOO! ! !

SCT: (ties Rika up and locks her in the Torture Room) You're all set to go Ichinose! XD

Ichinose: … (gulps)

Domon: (gives Ichinose a bouquet of black and white roses) Her fav

Ichinose: How'd you know?

Domon: (shrugs) She told me last chapter

Ichinose: (slowly walks to Flo)

Flo: Snakes must extinct… Must extinguish them…

Ichinose: (gulps) uumm Flo?

Flo: (turns around and stares at Ichinose) … Nani?

Ichinose: (eyes Yuu)

Yuu: (glaring and mouths at Ichinose: You better make her happy again or else you're going into the Torture Room along with Rika)

Ichinose: THESE FLOWERS ARE FOR YOU! (gulps and shoves the roses to Flo)

Flo: (stares at the roses, then at Ichinose, then at the crowd) … It's a dare right…? It's not from the heart… You were forced to do it… TTT^TTT (emo aura grows bigger)

Yuu: (starts cracking his knuckles and sharpening his axe)

Ichinose: O.o… (scratches the back of his head) Aiseh man…

Everybody: What did you just say? O.O

Ichinose: Sorry, Malaysian slang… Any Malaysian readers would know… (shrugs, takes Flo's hands, pulls her up and French kisses her)

Flo: (moans and blushes)

Yuu: OAO! ! ! GAAAH! ! ! (runs to them but was stopped by SCT and Kazemaru) LEAVE HER ALONE YOU IDIOT! ! ! !

Kazemaru: Over protective brothers…

SCT: Annoying…

Kidou: (pats Yuu's back) I know how you feel bro…

Yuu: TT^TT! ! ! ! NEXT DARE! ! ! !

Atsuya: … Who wants to dance ballet on soapy water?

IE Boys: NOBODY WANTS TO! !

Yuu: I want Ichinose to dance ballet on soapy water (evil, evil smile)

SCT: Sorry dude, he's (cough) busy… (points to the couple kissing)

Yuu: … (emo corner)

Kazemaru: I vote for Someoka to dance ballet :D

Endou: Agreed!

SCT: You agree to everything that Kazemaru says...

Endou: … (joins Yuu in the emo corner)

Someoka: NO WAY AM I GONNA DANCE BALLET! ! AND THAT'S THAT! !

SCT: Wanna join Rika? (points to the Torture Room)

Someoka: I somehow believe that the Torture Room is even worse than the fangirl room… ANYBODY HERE GOT A TUTU? ? ! ! !

SCT: XXDD Why not we ask Kim? I bet she's got a whole lot of tutus XXDD

Kim: (pops out of nowhere eating ice cream) Yo?

Someoka: Got a tutu?

Kim: (takes out her bag and raids it for all the tutus she has) Choose which colour you want XD There's red, pink, blue, purple… PURPLE! ! ! I love purple~ XD

Everybody: (sweat drop)

Someoka: … I don't know which one to choose….

Yuu: Then I'll choose for you!~ (takes a really frilly hot pink tutu) :3

Someoka: (gulps) On second thought…

SCT: (snatches the tutu from Yuu and shoves it onto Someoka) NO BUTS YOUNG MAN! NOW SKATE ON SOAPY WATER! ! (pushes Someoka into the Ice Skating Room)

Yuu: I didn't even know we had that room

SCT: You guys just installed it remember?

Yuu: Oh right! So… What does this purple button do?

Kim: PURPLE! ! ! ! ! (pushes the purple button)

Everybody: (sweat drop)

Someoka: GAAAAAAH! ! ! !

**Soapy water fills the ice rink**

IE Cast: So that's what it does~

Someoka: HELP ME! ! ! ! (trying to prevent himself from falling)

SCT: You're on your own dude (closes the door) What's next on the list?

Aphrodi: Yuu, you love torturing your relatives don't you?

Yuu: Hey, I didn't give the dare! SCT did!

SCT: True~ XD NOW FLY APHRODI! FLY WITH THE WHOLE FIRE DRAGON ATTACHED TO YOUR FEET! ! ! XD

Fire Dragon: We shall not survive!

SCT: (pushes Aphrodi outside and to the cliff)

Yuu: (drags the Fire Dragon team over to the cliff too)

Burn(Gazelle): BUT I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Gazelle(Burn): SOMEBODY SAVE ME!

Chan-Soo: We might need a real dragon to save us…

SCT: (ties a rope to Aphrodi's legs)

Aphrodi: OI!

Yuu: (ties the whole Fire Dragon team to the rope) There! All set and ready!

Fire Dragon and Aprhdoi: WAIT! NO!

SCT: (pushes Aphrodi off)

Aphrodi: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !

Fire Dragon: (scream like little girls) KYAAAAAAA! ! ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Yuu and SCT: (sweat drop and walks back to the house, opens the door)

Yuu: (sees Flo and Ichinose still kissing, GIGANTIC VEIN POP)

SCT: (bigger sweat drop)

Yuu: (eerie aura) MUST. RELEASE. ANGER! HEAT!

Heat: W-What?

Yuu: (drags Heat to the Torture Room and starts torturing him) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! NOW HOLD STILL, IMMA GONNA THROW THIS KNIFE WITH MY EYE BLINDFOLDED!

Heat: AAAAHHH! ! ! ! ! ! NEPPER HELP ME PLEASE! ! ! ! ! !

Nepper: … Sorry dude, I love my life…

SCT: (sweat drop) Next dare… (looks at Kageyama, smiles evilly)

Kageyama: (gulps)

SCT: (borrows Flo's bazooka) MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! ! ! ! (shoots fire ants at Kageyama) o.O? What the? FIRE ANTS? !

Kageyama: (gets bitten by the fire ants) OW! OW! OW! OW! HOLY MACARONI! ! ! (jumping around the house) EEK! EEK! EEP! (accidentally jumps into the Kageyama Haters Room) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !

Kageyama Haters: WE SO (BEEP)ING HATE YOU KAGEYAMA REIJI! ! ! ! (starts to torture Kageyama)

SCT: Hey! I wanna join too!

Endou: Then what are you waiting for? GO! :D

SCT: But Yuu and Flo are busy… Nobody will be able to host the show if I go! T^T!

Endou: (snaps fingers) CRAP! ALMOST GOT HER TO LEAVE!

SCT: Then again… The next dare is for Yuu… (runs to the Torture Room and opens it) o_O That's enough torturing for one day Yuu!

Heat: (drags his own body to the door) FREEDOOOOM….

Nepper: OAO! HEAT! (helps Heat)

SCT: (walks in) Hey, where's Rika? I thought she was in here too

Yuu: She disappeared into that vent (points to the vent on a wall)

SCT: O.o… Okay… (pinches Yuu's ear and drags him out) WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU? !

Yuu: (Beep)ing hate Ichinose… OW! ! OW! ! !

Everybody: (sweat drop)

Yuu: So what's the dare?

Everybody: (throws Fuyuka out of the crowd in front of Yuu) Kiss her.

Fuyuka: OW!

Yuu: WHAT? ! o_o

SCT: (snickers) Oh come on!~ Don't make me sing 'Kiss the Girl'~

Yuu: (gulps) FINE! (blush, sweeps Fuyuka off the floor and French Kisses her)

Fuyuka: (blushes redder than Kidou's cape)

SCT: (takes a pic of Flo and Ichinose and then takes a pic of Yuu and Fuyuka) XXDD BLACKMAAIILL! ! !

IE Cast: (sweat drop) Next dare? Okay, so who hates cartoons?

**Silence has been confirmed to be pregnant….**

SCT: Anybody? Don't tell me everybody here loves cartoons?

Fudou: Even if there are any cartoon haters, they are smart enough not to admit it…

Everybody else: He's got a point! XD

SCT: He does… T^T But…. (smirks evilly) I'm getting one of Yuu's gadgets! MUAHAH! (runs into Yuu's laboratory) MUAHAHAH! FOUND IT! THE TRUTH-I-NATOR! XD

IE Cast: THE TRUTH-I-WHAT? ! OAO! ! !

SCT: (pulls the trigger to the gun and a blue laser hits everybody)

Half of everybody here: (shouts) WE HATE CARTOONS! ! ! ! OAO…. SHIIIIT…

SCT: XD OH YEAH! ! ! !

Kazemaru: NOO! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH CARTOONS! !

Tsunami: COUNT ME IN! ! ! TT^TT

Hijikata: I DON'T WANNA! !

Maquia: MAQUIA HATES CARTOONS! ! !

The whole Epsilon team: WE ALL HATE CARTOONS! ! !

SCT: (sweat drops) Now that's a lot of haters… I wonder if Burn and Gazelle are cartoon haters too? Hhhmm… Which reminds me, are the Fire Dragon players alright? 0_0

**Loud flapping noises were heard. A loud bang. The roof breaks and Fire Dragon lands in the middle of the house.**

Fire Dragon: OW…. TT^TT

Aphrodi: MY LEGS!

Burn(Gazelle): I hate this show…

Gazelle(Burn): You're not the only one…

Chan-Soo: Mummy! ! !

Everybody: O.o But they! But who! But HOW? ! O-o

SCT: Nevermind? (shoves the people who hates cartoons into the house's movie theatre) XD The most liked cartoon? I'D SAY TOM AND JERRY!

Hiroto: T-TOM AND JERRY? ! (goes all hysteria) EEEEPP! ! ! (running around the house) WHERE ARE THEY? ! EEEP! ! ! SHIVER ME TIMBERS! ! !

SCT: OAO… He still has a phobia for Tom and Jerry? ! And since when he talked pirate?

Midorikawa: I don't think its never gonna go away... His fear for Tom and Jerry I mean… (sweat drops) The pirate accent? Maybe after this chapter…

Hiroto: AAAARRRRRGGHH! ! ! ! WALK THE PLANK! ! ! I'M GONNA WALK THE PLANK! ! ! ! (jumps into the siblings swimming pool)

Everybody: (ignores)

SCT: (locks the theatre door and pushes the start button next to it) XXDD

Everybody in the theatre: AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ! ! ! ! !

SCT: Next dare! -3- Oh Burn-sama~ Gazelle-sama~

Burn(Gazelle) and Gazelle(Burn): (gulps)

SCT: XXXDDD (hugs both of them super tightly)

Burn(Gazelle) and Gazelle(Burn): (faces turn purple) OXYGEEEN…

SCT: YAY! ! ! (pushes Burn to Gazelle) XX33

Burn(Gazelle) and Gazelle(Burn): (blushes and kisses)

SCT: (taking multiple shots) YAY! ! ! !

Yuu and Fuyuka: (finally breaks kiss, breathing hard)

Yuu: I just noticed where did Flo and Ichinose disappear to? O-o

Endou: (whistles and points to a room)

Yuu: o_o (faints)

Endou: (sweat drop and looks at his finger) Whoops… I pointed it in the wrong direction XD (points to the door that leads to outside) They went out XXDD

Everybody: (sweat drops)

Fuyuka: KYAAA! ! ! YUU-KUN! ! ! (trying to wake Yuu up)

SCT: So is this the end of the chapter?

Haruna: I guess since both the hosts are 'out'

Natsumi: True…

SCT: Then I shall end this chapter! XD

Isabella from Phineas and Ferb: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! !

Everybody: EEEK! ! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? !

Isabella: I was called here by Flo :D She wanted me to do a VERY VERY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! ! XD

Everybody: Announcement? O-o What is it?

Isabella: (smiles oh-so-sweetly) **Flo is making a contest! X3 And the name of this contest is… "Make My Tears Fall Contest"!**

Everybody: What…?

Isabella: XD **Actually, ever since Flo was ten years old, she has never shed any tears of sadness. And she's going cuckuz because of it. Literally. She needs to cry or she'll really be sent to a mental institute.**

SCT: So…

Isabella: **Yes, she's making a contest for it! XD It's just simple everybody! Just write a really sad story and if Flo cries, the writer wins!**

Endou: Are there any prizes?

Isabella: **Sure damn fucking hell there are!**

Everybody: o-o She just cursed…

Isabella: **Here, I'll just tell you everything! XD**

**Rules or Terms and Condition (they're so simple! XD):**

**-Can be either a one-shot or multi-chapter story or song-fic**

**-Can use ANY type of pairing (Yaoi, Yuri, OC X Official, Official X Official, crack couple etc.)**

**-We recommend you do a Romance OR Family type of story. That's what makes Flo's eyes water the most.**

**-If you are interested, PLEASE tell Flo by PM that you want to enter and she'll put your account name in the contestants list.**

**-When publishing the story that you want to use in this contest, PLEASE oh PLEASE put in "MMTFC" in the summary. If not, your submission will NOT be accepted.**

**-HAS TO BE A SAD STORY THAT COULD MAKE PEOPLE CRY. THAT'S THE MOTIVE OF THIS CONTEST.**

**-Please know that Flo will only review your story to tell that your story has been accepted in the contest.**

**-The winner will be told through the next chapter of Disaster Zone!**

**-Grand Prize goes to the writer who was able to make Flo's tears fall. If none of the stories made her cry, then the story which made Flo's eyes water the most, WINS. If there are more than one story that won then she'll choose the story which she thinks is the Best One.**

**Prizes(here's the great part XD):**

**Grand Prize: The winner gets FIVE story requests. The winner can choose either of the following: song-fics, one-shots, multi-chapter stories. He/She can request ANY type of story(except lemon cause Flo does not know how to write that type of fic 0-0). Even the BANNED couples are allowed (*cough* IchinoseXRikaisallowed *cough*) The winner's OC also gets to BE in Flo's story, THE ROSE, PAPER AND CATS SERIES! ! ! The winner also gets to guest star in Disaster Zone! For 2 chapters!**

**Consolation Prizes(goes to all the writers who joined but didn't win):**

**-Guest star in Disaster Zone for 2 chapters**

**-One story request from EACH writer!**

SCT: (eyes shining from happiness) Winner's OC GETS TO BE IN THE RPC SERIES? ! Wait, why did you call it series, there's only the original and sequel… 0-0

Isabella: That's because there's gonna be a prequel, and then a fourth season and then fifth and then on and on XD

SCT: (eyes shining even more) KYAAAA! ! ! REALLY? !

Endou: You just spoiled it….

Isabella: SOR~RRY~ I was paid to do that!

Rika: (eyes shining too) KYAAA! ME AND DARLING ISN'T BANNED? !

Isabella: That's because Flo has a story in mind for the couple IchiRika

Rika: (eyes shine brighter) KYAAAAAAA! ! ! ! REALLY? ? ! ! DARLING! ! ~ !

Natsumi: 0-0 OMG…. Has Flo gone NUTZ? !

SCT: (jumping up and down) WHO CARES? ! I WANNA BE IN IT! I WANNA BE IN IT! ! XXDD

Burn(Gazelle) and Gazelle(Burn): Oh.. Goody... (sarcastically)

Phineas and Ferb: (walks in)

Isabella: (blushes) Hey Phineas!

Phineas: Oh hi Isabella!

Isabella: What'cha doing? (in a sweet voice)

IE Cast: (sweat drop)

Phineas: We're here to take down the stage

Isabella: Oh! Can I help?

Phineas: Sure! Hey, where's Perry? (looks around)

IE Cast: (bigger sweat drop)

Perry the Platypus: (lifts up a flower pot and jumps into a hole under it)

IE Cast: (DOUBLE BIG sweat drop)

Flo and Ichinose: (walks in)

Flo: Oh Isabella! You've done it already?

Isabella: (nods head really fast)

Ichinose: (sweat drops at Rika and SCT)

Rika and SCT: (still jumping up and down) KYAA!

Candace: (rubs hands together) Oh these two are SO busted… Ehehehehehehe… MUM! ! ! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE HELPING WEIRD FREAKS FROM AN ANIME! ! ! !

Flo: Oh shut up Candace who's seiyuu is Ashley Tisdale! !

Candace: Meep…

**The ground suddenly shakes and a gigantic elephant robot jumps out the ground. Lava follows**

IE Cast: WHAT THE? !

Doofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! ! ! ! (disappears out a hole in a river of lava)

Perry the Platypus: (makes the platypus sound) PPPPRRRR…

Flo: (sees Rika and glares at her) WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY? ! AND AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE TORTURE ROOM! (chases Rika)

Ichinose: (shakes head)

Fideo: (hears something) Hey, anybody heared something hissing? 0-0

Everybody: (stays quiet) Yeah, we do…

**A meteor crashed into the house. 0-0**

**BANG! BANG! BOOM! The dynamites explode.**

Kogure: ! ! ! !

Everybody: (turns into demons) KOGURE THE DIABLO! ! ! ! ! !

Kogure: XXDD


	11. Chapter 11

Siblings: (drinking tea in the garden)

IE Cast: (sweat dropping at the scene) Wow, how… calm… and… nice… X3 (feels so calm)

Edgar: (drinks some tea with the siblings) Now this is more like it… Peacefulness…

Flo: (puts the cup down) Of course it is… The theme of this chapter is: Peacefulness

IE Cast: We~ Like~ It~!

Yuu: Of course you do (sips another cup of tea)

Director: … Really, who thought of the theme? (sweat drop)

Cameraman 1: I thought it was you sir

Director: It was?

Cameraman 2: I think it was…

Burn(Gazel) and Gazel(Burn): P-PEACEFULNESS? ! PEACEFULNESS? ! ? ! HELLOO! WE'RE STILL IN EACH OTHER'S BODIES! WHAT'S SO PEACEFUL ABOUT THAT! ! !

Everybody: (ignores)

Burn(Gazel) and Gazel(Burn): HEEY! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE US! ! !

Director: There goes the peacefulness… =.=

Cameramen(s): ! ! ! ! ! And here comes the disasters! XD

Rika: DARLING~ I'M SO HAPPY THERE'S FINALLY GOING TO BE A HAPPY STORY ABOUT US~ ! (smiling all happy and hugs Ichinose)

Ichinose: (eye twitch) YUU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR SISTER FOR WRITING THAT STORY? TT^TT

Natsumi: But knowing Flo, there's a high chance that Rika-san will die in the story (sips tea)

Haruna: True (sips tea)

Aki: Nothing to say (eats a cookie)

Touko: Agreed (eats a piece of cake)

Fuyuka: (silently drinks her tea)

Boys: … (sweat drop) Wow, these girls sure have become… very… ladylike… (eye twitch) And we're stuck between liking it and hating it…

Girls: (eyes narrowed and slowly looks towards the group of boys) What was that…?

Boys: GULPS! Nothing!

Flo: (places tea cup on saucer) There's not going to be any dying in My Name Is Not Urabe Rika!

**Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and stares at Flo with eyes that were wider than Jupiter.**

Flo: o_o What? Is there a snake on my head?

Yuu: … (checks Flo's temperature) She doesn't have a fever

Tsunami: Have you made her take the mental test or something?

Tobitaka: Maybe we could give her one good smack in the head

Toramaru: I suggest we give her some ramen

Roniejo: I think it's better if she gets some fresh air

**More and more random suggestions floated around the 'peaceful' studio… Some even suggested that this Flo was an evil twin or evil clone of the real Flo… What? O.e**

Rika: Heh, who cares? DARRLIING~! (chases Ichinose)

Ichinose: GAAH! (runs away) HELP HELP 911!

Flo: HEY! I'M NOT A TWIN OR A CLONE! =.="

IE Cast: We still don't believe you.

Flo: (facepalm) What do I have to do to make you guys believe me?

Aphrodi: Uuhh I dunno…

Flo: (anime fall)

?: Okay, so who's the winner for the MMTFC? -.-

Everybody: (stares at ?) ._.

?: What? WHAT? !

IE Cast: WHO are YOU? !

?: Name's Black and I'm one of Flo's OCs, idiots.

Flo: (sweat drop) Aren't you the idiot?

Black: Shut up, Blue, Red, Green, Gold and Purple will be here in a sec (climbs in through the window) XD So who's the winner?

Flo: …

IE Cast: Weeell?

Hiroto: … I DIED. IN. ONE. OF. THE. STORIES. oAo

Ichinose: You're the one to talk! I DIED TWO TIMES!

Flo: How the Hell can somebody die twice? O.e

Edgar: MY WIIFEEEE NOOOO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT HIROTO! YOU KILLED MY WIFE! TT^TT

Hiroto: (sweat drop and anime fall)

Flo: (facepalm) Wait, where's Yuu? O.o

Fuyuka: He said he got bored and went to his lab…

Flo: THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BEEP BEEP BEEP OF A BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!

Everybody: (sweat drop)

Midorikawa: EEKK MAI-CHAN MADE ME GO BYE BYE! TT^TT

Aliea Academy Aliens: o.o What's up with the baby-like talk?

Endou: I died… With Touko and Natsumi?

Touko and Natsumi: oAo… KISARAV YOU ARE GONNA DIE TOO ONE DAY!

Kidou: O.e I GOT DIVORCED? ! D-DIVORCED? ! ? ! DIVORCED? ! DIVOORCED!

Shirou: (hugging Atsuya and crying) ATSUYA! TTATT

Atsuya: ONII-CHAN! TTATT (hugs Shirou back)

Flo and Aphrodi: What the BEEP?

Gouenji and Haruna: … We're in the Victorian Era? O.e No Comment ._.

Shirou: Oh hey look, (tilts head) There's also a story about me finding 'somebody' O.e?

Gouenji: … Not just that Fubuki…. There's also a yaoi entry of the both of us and you died… o.o

Shirou: oAo!

Atsuya: OAO! NUUU ONII-CHAN! (hugs Shirou's legs)

Flo: (melted in the corner from shame) WHY IS EVERYBODY ACTING LIKE A BABY!

Mini-Flo: I don't know, you tell me X3

Flo: ... EEEK! MINI-ME!

Mini-Yuu: Yo~

Flo: AND MINI-YUU! oAo

IE Casts: OMG SO CUTE~! (cuddles Mini-Flo and Mini-Yuu)

Mini-Flo: (giggles like a little girl)

Flo: (ears bleed) O.e

Yuu: (comes out of his lab) COME BACK HERE YOU TWO MINIS! (chases Mini-Flo and Mini-Yuu, face looks like a witch)

IE Cast: (gets scared) O.e Yuu?

Mini-Flo and Mini-Yuu: EEK! RUN! (runs away from Yuu)

Black: DUDE… Explanations. PLEASE. O,e

Yuu: Uuuhh… These two are my lab rats and assistants…?

Flo: oAO YUU! YOU MADE MINIS OF OURSELVES? ! CAN'T YOU SEE THE DAMAGE THAT COULD HAPPEN!

Yuu: … Just check out my lab for Pete's sake =.=

Everybody: (turns around and peeks into Yuu's lab) … WHOAH… DESTRUCTION AT IT'S BEST :D

Yuu: (emo corner)

Director: GUYS! GUYS! THIS ISN'T A REALITY SHOW! GET SOME DARES AND GET GOING! =.="!

Gold, Blue, Red, Green and Purple: (comes walking in) Ah, so the winner will be announced after a few dares huh?

Flo: Yes…

Kogure: Wait, I don't see any unknown people… And this group of girls who just came in must be Flo's OCs… NO GUEST STAR! WHOOPE! HOORAY!

**The ground starts to rumble**

Flo: You spoke TOO soon Kogure-kun XD Here she comes now~!

Yuu: (still chasing the two minis) COME BACK HERE YOU BEEPING LAB RATS!

Mini-Flo: No! (pouts)

Mini-Yuu: NEVER! (sticks tongue out)

Burn(Gazel): BURN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY HAIRDRYER? !

Gazel(Burn): .. Wait, this was a hairdryer? O.o I thought it was a laser gun!

Burn(Gazel): (anime fall) GREAT, NOW I LOOK LIKE THE IDIOT! TT^TT

**The ground shakes even more**

Flo: ._. What the… (holds on a table)

IE Cast: EARTHQUAKE! ! ! ! !

**The door FLEW open and there stands in the door frame, Overlord Emil, with the most EVIL smile on her face… And amazingly, the earthquake had stopped too o.o**

IE Cast: (stares at Overlord Emil with jaws on the ground) SHE'S OUR GUEST STAR? !

Flo: YUP! ^^

Overlord Emil: It's nice to meet you suckerz! (rubs hands together and evil smile) So let's get on with the dares from **XxNeONxX**

**hey****Yuka****here.******

**i****loved****the****fic****especially****the****part****when****you****made****Appy****stick****his****head****in****molten****candy*****snickers*******

**Aphrodi:****hey!******

**me:****shut****up****Appy******

**anyways****i****have****just****one****dare****use****it****if****you****want:******

**1)****make****Natsumi****dye****her****hair****purple****wear****rockstar****clothes****and****shout"I****WANNA****BE****A****ROCKSTAR!"******

**2)throw****the****IE****girls****in****a****pool****and****see****who****jumps****in****to****save****them-****those****who****do****punish****them,****those****who****don't****well...****punish****them******

**Aphrodi:****you****guys****have****a****pool?******

**me:****yes****they****do****it's****full****of****chlorine****water!**

Flo and Overlord Emil: :D Well, well, well! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!

IE Cast: We're stuck in a room filled with demons, we repeat, we are stuck in a room filled with demons. Houston, do you copy? Over. TT^TT

Flo: But wait, I thought we had TWO guest stars today?

Black: Don't you mean a STAR Guest Star?

Flo: Oh yeah, a STAR Guest Star XD

Overlord Emil: A STAR Guest Star? (tilts head)

IE Cast: Huh?

Flo: Yes, a STAR Guest Star XD Based on our weird and random poll between me and Yuu, we decided to invite…

**You can suddenly hear people screaming from outside and flashes and flashes and flashes of cameras. **

IE Cast and Overlord Emil: WHAT THE HECK? !

Flo's OCs who are named based on colours: WHA! DON'T TELL ME YOU INVITED-

Lady GaGa: (walks into the studio with her made-out-of-meat dress, accessories and others) Hey there!

IE Cast, Overlord Emil, Flo's OCs: (jaw drop) THE SIBLINGS INVITED LADY GAGA? ! ? ! ? !

Lady GaGa: XD

Flo: YUP! XD Nice to meet you Mama Monster :P

Lady GaGa: So you just want me to sing right?

Flo: Yup! Nothing much! But first are the dares, so, NATSUMI!

Natsumi: (still having a tea party with the other girls) Yes, fair lady?

Flo: (eye twitch) I AM NO FAIR LADY! Overlord Emil!

Overlord Emil: (throws a bottle of purple hair dye to Flo) :3

Kogure: (ties Natsumi to the chair she's sitting in)

Natsumi: (spits out tea) WHAT THE! HEY LET ME GO!

Flo: XX33 (dyes Natsumi's hair dark purple)

Lady GaGa: Ooh~! :D

Natsumi: M-MY HAIR!

Overlord Emil: I'll go get Kim and see if she has any ROCKING CLOTHES! XD (leaves and then comes back) ._. I just found her reading a Hiroto based manga…

Flo: … Oh, didn't I mention that she loves Hiroto? Ahahahaha….

Hiroto: o.o SAVE ME!

Kim: (all pissed) WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME IN PEACE? !

Flo: I did leave you in peace, remember? -.- I already MOVED.

Kim: Oh, right…

Flo: AND NATSUMI'S HAIR IS DONE! XD

Natsumi: (hair all purple) AAAAAHHH! ! ! ! MY HAIR! ! ! !

Kim: What am I here for?

Overlord Emil: Got any rockstar clothes? :3

Kim: … SURE DAMN HELL :D

Flo: Cause she's a rocker herself (rolls eyes)

Kim: I heard that McKenny! (glares at Flo)

Hiroto: … Meep …

Kim: … (awkward silence) … uum where did I put that costume ahaha? (roams her purple bag) AHA HERE IT IS! (throws it to Overlord Emil)

Overlord Emil: (catches it and drags Natsumi into the changing room)

Natsumi: NOOO!

Lady GaGa: Is this show always weird?

Flo: It's always weird Mama Monster~ x3

Natsumi: NOOOOOO! ! ! !

Overlord Emil: (comes out of the room with a Rockstar Purple Version of Natsumi)

Endou: WOW. O.e

Goeunji: Quite speechless, I must say… (Thinks: DANG. HOT.)

Flo: Now scream: I WANNA BE A ROCKSTAR! ! Natsumi! X3!

Natsumi: NO!

Lady GaGa: COME ON~ I'LL SHOUT WITH YOU! XD

Natsumi: … Okay…? Fine.

Lady GaGa and Natsumi: (takes in deep breath) I WANNA BE A ROCKSTAR! ! ! ! ! YEAH! ! ! ! (rock star poses)

Everybody: o.o… BUAKAAKAKAKAAHAHAH! ! ! !

Overlord Emil: SEEING THE LADYLIKE NATSUMI LIKE THIS IS HILLARIOUS! XD

Yuu: I've got the pool ready :D

Overlord Emil: GOOD! (captures the IE Girls using a fishing net)

IE Girls: KYAAA!

Lady GaGa: .. Lady GaGa is out yo (walks out)

Flo: Bye bye~! X3 Now, THROW THEM IN!

Overlord Emil: ROGER! XD (throws the IE Girls into the pool) Hey, how deep is it?

Yuu: … As deep as the Pacific Ocean :3

IE Girls: WHAT? ! HELP! WE CAN'T SWIM!

Flo: WOW, NONE of you girls know how to SWIM? !

IE Girls: YEAH! =.=" NOW HELP!

Tsunami: I'M COMING TOUKO! ! ! (jumps to save Touko)

Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma: HARUNA! ! ! (the three of them jumps in to save Haruna)

Haruna: Oh... goody… =.=

Endou: EEP! NATSUMI! (jumps in and saves Natsumi)

Gouenji: YUUKA! … but the water… oAo… YUUKA!

Yuuka: ONII-CHAN SAVE ME! (crying)

Gouenji: AARRH! (jumps in)

Fuyuka: SOMEBODY SAVE ME~! (crying)

Yuu: NOBODOY MENTIONED FUYUKA HAD TO BE THROWN IN TOO oAo! (jumps in)

Flo: (face palm)

Aki: KYAAA! SAVE ME DOMON-KUN! ICHINOSE-KUN!

Domon and Ichinose: A-AKI? ! WE THOUGHT YOU COULD SWIM!

Aki: I FORGOT HOW!

Domon and Ichinose: O.O (jumps into the pool)

Rika: DARLING! HELP! !

Flo: Are there any other girls? …. (sees Domon saving Aki and Ichinose saving Rika) Oh…. Goody….

Overlord Emil: The Aliea Academy girls?

Flo: … =.=

Rean: KYAA! BURN-SAMA SAVE ME!

Gazelle (Burn): REAN! oAo! (jumps in too)

IC: ONII-CHAN! GAZELLE-SAMA!

Burn (Gazelle): o.o IC? !

IQ: MY SIS! AAH! GAZELLE-SAMA I DUNNO HOW TO SWIM!

Burn (Gazelle): … (slowly walks into the pool)

Everybody: o.o?

Ulvida: GRAN-SAMA! ! !

Hiroto: ULVIDA? ! ? ! ? ! (swims like a fish in the water to save her)

Natsumi: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME! HELP!

Everybody: Nobody wants to save you…

Natsumi: oAo…

Kogure: … Heh, I'll still be punished anyway, the dare said the boys who saved the girls get punished and if they don't still gets punished… (summons his army of toads to save Rock Star Natsumi)

Natsumi: EEWW! ! ! !

All IE Girls: (safe and sound and wearing towels distributed by Aphrodi and Kazemaru)

Rika: (hugging Ichinose) THANK YOU DARLING~ ~

Aki: Arigatou… Domon-kun… (breathing hard)

Flo: I guess that's all the dares for this chap… PUNISHMENT TIME! ! ! !

Yuu: Do get punished too…?

Flo: YES. CAUSE YOU SAVED FUYUKA!

Yuu: oAo

Fuyuka: (kisses Yuu) Arigatou, Yuu-kun! ^W^

Yuu: … I don't mind it at all! (grins)

Flo: =.= Stupid bro

Overlord Emil: XDD (laughs) So what's the punishment?

Flo: THE TORTURE ROOM FOR EVERYBODY… :D

Overlord Emil: Roger and out! X3! (somehow manages to get every IE Boy and Yuu into that small Torture Room)

IE Boys and Yuu: AAAAAAAAHHH! ! ! SAVE US! ! ! !

Black: So, Miss Flo… Now that the dares are done… THE WINNER? !

Blue and Red: YEAH!

Gold: I don't give a damn hell about that competition…

Green: You're always like that, Gold

Purple: (sweat drop)

Flo: Hhmm the winner who will get

**-to request five stories from Flo**

**-Appear in the RPC series**

**-HOST the Disaster Zone for 2 chapters**

**IS! ! !**

**KAZAMI MIYU AND HER STORY 'My Harsh World!' (Really like your method of writing and the idea of it :D)**

OCs and remaining IE Cast and Overlord Emil: YAY~! X3 (clapping hands)

Flo: So to the others who didn't win, here's the list?

**Second Place Winner: Haruka Nya (lovely story ;) even though it wasn't finished, It was still lovely)**

**Third: iwillkillforxavierfoster (Hiroto killed himself huh? oAo)**

**Fourth: Bookworm868 (YAOI~!)**

**Fifth: KisaraV (Lovely way of describing Natsumi :D)**

**Sixth: Sweet-Cool-Twins (FAMILY FUBUKI~!)**

**Seventh: Daniiela-chan (COOL!~)**

**Eighth: Kinoe1324 (Haruna and Kidou~! X3)**

**Ninth: x DancingInTheRain x (even though it wasn't completed, it was an awesome idea! :D)**

**Tenth: IchiMai (Ryuuji did all of that O.e OMG)**

**Eleventh: Azunyan97 (I feel really sad for Yamino D: )**

**Twelfth: XxNeONxD (Awesome ;D)**

**Thirteenth: Shizuka Amaterasu: (It IS too late to apologize Hiroto…)**

**Fourteenth: Lolo-chii from Yume no Uta (it was wonderful even if it wasn't completed!)**

Flo: Unfortunately, actually, NONE of the stories made me cry…

Everybody: … WHAT? ! ! ? !

Aki: She has a stone for a heart o.o

Flo: Second until Fourteenth winner gets to request one story from me each! X3! And if you entered but didn't see your name there… PLEASE TELL ME FOR I LOST THE CONTESTANTS LIST! Your story was really beautiful in my opinion, Kazami Miyu, and to me, it was original. The other stories were FABULOUS too! It was actually REALLY HARD to choose the winner since none of it, unfortunately, made me cry or even made my eyes watery, I had to choose the one I think which is the BEST ;) And Haruka Nya, your story was really wonderful! But you said there was a sequel or something so it doesn't count as complete. You would've won if you had completed it sooner ;) That is all! Thank you!

Isabella: Oh and please tell Flo what type of story you want to request form her! Thank you!

Flo: Isabella, there's another announcement…

Isabella: Oh right! From the next chapter onwards, Flo and Yuu are not going to host this show anymore!

Overlord Emil: EEH? ! WHY? !

IE girls: YEAH! WHY? !

Isabella: You'll see soon ^^ And also, next chapter is a Halloween special, so… SEND IN HALLOWEEN TREATS, TRICKS AND DARES PEOPLE! BYE BYE! ^W^!


End file.
